Breaking Point
by spacecoastbabe15
Summary: MISA! This book is a must read. It starts out at the beginning of season two and builds from there. Michael finally has Sara but her surprise almost kills him. COMPLETED! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following: Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Nika, LJ Burrows, Bellick or Mohan. I do own the nurse and the second mystery guy. I also do not own the show Prison Break or any of its contents.

--------Michael, Lincoln and Nika in the barn on the side of a country road outside of Chicago. -----------------

"We have to get my son out of there. Anymore encounters with Bellick and he may figure us out Michael." Burrows said wiping the thin line of sweat running down his face.

"I know…but how?" Michael questioned looking at a wall of the barn in search of some kind of answer.

"They said on the news that he was being prosecuted in Arizona …"

"Well, I suppose we're going to Arizona then?" Michael announced trying to ignore the constant reminder of Sara being in the hospital. Sara had been admitted to the hospital several weeks ago when the police found her on the couch of her apartment under the influence of morphine. Though the mentioning of Arizona had nothing to do with the fact Sara was in Chicago, Michael found some of the strangest things a partial reminder of Sara.

"How are we getting to Arizona Michael?"

"We drive…that is our only option Linc."

"Alright, what about Nika?" Lincoln asked, just realizing that she was already in the room. Nika was a rather tall, Puerto Rican woman with long black hair that hung past her shoulders almost reaching her mid back. To Michael her eyes reminded him of a gentle black, especially when she looked at him with her 'puppy face'.

"What do you mean where am I going? I'm going with you to get my share of the money? That was our agreement Michael." Nika said stepping closer to the only tattooed man in the room, attempting to grab the gun out of his front pocket.

"I am a man of my word; you will have your money in time." He answered back grabbing the gun and placing it in his hands. The look on Nika's face went from her usual smile to a look of discouragement. Nika slowly backed away from him then crouched in the corner of the room with her hands resting on her knees.

"Hey, Michael, do you recognize the Blazer parked outside?" Burrows asked trying to get a better look of the SUV without letting them see his shadow. Burrows attempted to step outside the barn but backed up when he realized there was more than one person inside the vehicle. The driver was a rather tall man with a bit of a comb-over as the second man was short and had sun glasses on.

"I don't know who they are, but by the looks of them…" He stopped to take a quick assessment of the men. The taller one pulled out a leather brief case and began taking down notes, almost as if he was a realtor. The second man however, sat in the car awaiting the other man to get in. "They look like undercover field agents. Linc, grab the bag and let's get out of here."

"How are we suppose to get out of here without being seen? Remember, we're the FBI's most wanted right now"

"Well, we do what any escaped convicts would do, we run." Scofield exclaimed turning to Nika who was in the corner of the room with her head gently placed on her knees. His eyes began to melt as he suddenly realized that she cared for him. In the original plan, Nika was only supposed to help him escape from prison. In return he granted her a green card and a cut of the money in Utah. He proceeded to stare at her with his eyes locked onto hers until he felt something tap his shoulder. Michael turned around and saw his brother, whom looked rather worried.

"Come on Michael, We gotta go…forget her…"

"I can't Lincoln, I can't risk letting her get to the cops…" Scofield argued looking from his worried brother to the woman in the corner. He walked over to her and knelt down so that he was completely eye level with her.

"What do you want Michael?" Nika asked in a rather harsh tone that echoed the barn. She lifted her head from her lap and looked directly into the eyes of Michael who was more focused on the SUV parked outside. "Are you even paying attention Michael?" She sighed in exasperation and ran a shaky hand through her silky black hair. "...I love you."

"Nika, you know that it was strictly business…nothing more…"

"It may have been business for you, but it was real for me."

"Nika, go home…get some sleep and tomorrow you won't even remember me."

"You've been gone for months and you're all that I've thought about." Nika continued as Michael watched small tears slide down her face and onto her bare arms. She tilted her head so that she could look at him without the tears filling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He commented, standing up from his crouched position so that he was standing right above her. Michael looked at her once more and he finally walked away.

"Michael! It was real!" The Puerto Rican woman exclaimed trying to hold back the tears that she'd been fighting all along. She stood up with her hands gently to her side facing Michael.

"Hey Michael, they're getting closer…gotta go now before we get caught…**_now_**." A worried Lincoln said to his brother, trying to be as calm as possible.

Michael glanced out the window next to the door and soon realized that it was Mahone. He slowly knelt back down so that the flashlights couldn't spot him through the semi-clean window just above his head. Nika crawled over to Michael and placed her hands on his face as she gave him a small kiss on his cheek then slowly moved more toward his lips. He lifted his hand up and turned Nika away from his face.

"Nika, you need to go. I'm sure the FBI agent will take you home."

"I'm not leaving you Michael."

"Listen, I tried to be nice to you but you're taking this way too far. I need to go. I'll have the money transferred to you in a few weeks time. Thanks for your help." Michael sat up of the ground and snuck around the corner and exited out the back door to find his brother already in the beat up Buick.

"Let's go Michael!" Lincoln proclaimed as he watched his brother jog to the car and jump in. Lincoln began driving away from the barn as he noticed Nika in the rear view mirror. "Should I stop for her?"

"No, keep driving." Michael instructed his brother as he turned to face the road ahead of him.

_What did I do? Should I go back and get her? After all she helped me…_

Many ideas fled Michael's head as he watched his brother drive farther and farther away from the barn. He looked down at his pocket and pulled out a small paper crane he had folded during his stay in Fox River. It reminded him much of Sara, a tall brunette whom he found himself to grow to love. His hands began to outline the folds of the crane as he found himself thinking about her more and more despite the fact she wouldn't admit the love she had for him.

_Stop thinking about her…we weren't even together…come on Michael…get a hold of yourself…_

------The Chicago state hospital room 27--------

"Ms. Tancredi, it is time to take your medication." A rather pale nurse with red hair stated, handing Sara a small cup of multiple color pills.

"Thanks." Sara said grabbing the cup from the polite nurse and popping the pills into her mouth then swallowing them. She looked down at her feet then back up to face the nurse. The brunette patient handed the nurse the empty cup and smiled partially.

"Do you need anything Ms. Tancredi?"

"No thank you…wait!" She exclaimed just before the nurse was about to the leave her room. "Do I by any chance have any messages?" Sara asked hoping for some ray of hope that Michael hadn't completely forgotten her.

"No ma'am."

"Thanks."

Sara looked over on the night stand that was located beside her hospital bed. On the stand she noticed there was a red origami flower that Michael had left her in the infirmary many weeks prior to her hospital stay in Chicago. Grabbing the flower off the desk reminded her of that very day. It was a rather cold morning, she walked in the infirmary as she always did and sitting on her files was a small paper flower.

_This flower…so many memories…Come on Sara get over this guy. After all, he is a convict! Hello? Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore? How could I, Dr. Sara Tancredi, fall for a convict…?_

Sara glanced back at the flower and set it inside her rather large blue and white gym bag beside her hospital bed. A tear came falling down the side of her right cheek as the brunette doctor lay back down on her hospital bed.

_How could I have been so stupid as to think Michael would wait for me? Damn it Sara, why couldn't you have fallen for a "nice boy" like dad always says…_

Now crying, Sara rolled onto her side, resting her hands underneath her head so that she could look out the window as the rain came trickling down the window seal.

-----LJ and FBI agent Mahone in the interrogation room in Arizona-----

"Sit down." The dark hair, middle aged agent instructed LJ to do. He watched as LJ sat down in the chair provided, setting his hands folding on the table in front of him. Agent Mahone sat in the chair directly across from LJ, as he looked at him with and intense stare. "Do you have any information about the whereabouts of either Lincoln Burrows or Michael Scofield?"

"No." The curly haired teenager responded rather short, reaching for the cup of water in front of him.

"You do realize that withholding information from the government is a crime Mr. Burrows?"

"Like I said before _sir_, I know nothing."

"Are you sure about that?" Mahone protested placing his hands directly in front of LJ, almost knocking off the pitcher of water in the middle of the table.

"Yes, _Mr. Mohan_."

"Alright." The middle aged man said directing his attention to a folder on the side of the table that had LJ's photo directly on top of it. "…do you really want to end up in jail like your father and now uncle?"

"What's the difference? I'm already in prison…"

"Have you been arrested before?" He asked looking through the rather thick profile of Mr. Burrows. He looked up at LJ for an answer but only saw him shrug his shoulders. "It says here that you were arrested for possession of marijuana and put on probation…and you were directed to visit your dad in prison once a week…" The agent looked down at the profile and chuckled. "Like father…like son I suppose." He responded chuckling at his own sarcastic remark.

"Agent Bellick, you're needed in the evidence room." A tall blonde receptionist announced through a microphone that was located outside the interrogation room.

"I'll be back young man." Agent Mahon exclaimed, leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

LJ looked around the room for any way to escape the room. The teen got up off his seat and began to search the entire room until her realized there was a camera in the corner of the room that moved at the slightest movement. He quietly walked and attempted to open the window as casual as possible but it was sealed shut as was the air vent above the door.

_Fuck…how am I supposed to get out of here…think LJ…think…_

"Well squirt, I have some bad news. It turns out both your dad and uncle got themselves in a horrific car accident on a small bridge just outside of Chicago." The agent said slamming a 3X5 photograph of a crashed car directly in front of LJ. The windows of the car were completed smashed, not to mention the entire car was flipped upside down and looked merely burned as if it blew up. "Are you ready to talk now?"

"Over my dead body." He responded holding both hands in front of his torso, awaiting the hand cuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Sara Tancredi, or LJ. I own nothing to do with Prison Break! But I do wish I could own Michael…

A/N: Alright, I just realized that you're supposed to have an author's note. That shows how much of a blonde I am…lol…hope you like this chapter!

----------The Buick-----3 days later-----------

"_Now Entering Arizona" _A sign read as Michael drove through the state border. Lincoln, however, was fast asleep in the back seat of the old Buick. Every once in a while, Scofield would start singing loudly just to see if his brother would wake up until he finally did shortly after a verse of "Smelly Cat".

"Where are we?" A tired Lincoln asked, rubbing his eyes so that they were a deep red.

"We're just entering Arizona; we are about 2 hours away from the state prison." Scofield remarked passing a tan Saturn in the left lane.

"Can we stop for something to eat; I'm gettin' kinda hungry Michael."

"There is a box of cheerios under the back seat. I picked them up at the gas station back in Utah for you." Scofield informed a very tired brother who was now searching under the seat for a cereal box.

"There not in here…"

"Are you sure you looked hard enough?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure…"

"Well, we can get something later…"

"Come on Michael, we've been driving since forever and we need a break…"

"We haven't been driving forever, I have and as for a break we don't need one…" A determined convict informed his partner in crime as he continued to drive toward the prison.

"We can't drive forever…"

"Calm down Linc…we'll be just fine…you have to trust me…"

Trust was the one thing in Michael's life that he couldn't seem to find. Allowing yourself to rely on another person like that was completely impossible for young Scofield. He looked down at the radio and back up at the windshield. He noticed a small crane sitting on the dashboard. Picking up the crane reminded him of Sara, the one whom he had lost due to his escape out of Fox River.

"Michael! Watch where you're going, you almost hit that old lady…Are you sure you don't' want me to drive?" Burrows asked rather concerned about his little brother's safety.

"I'm fine…" He answered back shortly, gripping the steering wheel tighter until the circulation in his fingers became numb.

"Have you heard from…Sara?" Lincoln asked, watching the slow steady stream of sweat run along his brothers' face.

For some reason the mention of Sara made Michael feel vulnerable. He glanced in his rear view mirror to find Lincoln playing solitaire on his cell phone, concentrating so hard that the veins in his head were visible.

"No." He finally answered back, trying to maintain a position in between the solid white lines of the highway.

"Hey Michael, can you turn up the radio?" Burrows begged of his brother as he looked out the window at the common trees and bushes of Arizona. Michael did what his brother asked of him and flipped the station to a local news update.

"_The son of Escapee Lincoln Burrows is scheduled for a hearing today at four. He is charged with the murder of his step dad and mother. In other news…"_

Michael looked in his rear view mirror to find Lincoln in complete shock. His face was a pale white and his hands were sweating more than they had in years. Michael looked down at the radio and turned it off. "So, Linc, what are you planning to do once we're in Mexico?"

"Don't change the subject Michael, I have to go and get my son…"

"I know…"

Both of the brothers looked at the clock and saw it was noon. The expression on both of their faces looked more like mug shots than actual people. Michael pulled the car into a local gas station and took the keys out of the ignition.

-------Chicago Drug Rehabilitation Center---------

"Miss Tancredi, you have an appointment in room 75 for a rehabilitation seminar at 5 o'clock." Heather, a red headed nurse, announced as she gave Sara her cup of pills.

"Thanks Heather." Sara remarked, swallowing the pill and looking at her clock which read 4:52.

"Is there anything I can get you ma'am?"

"No thanks."

Sara looked around the room aimlessly as if she were waiting for something, something that would never come. She got up off her bed and slipped on her green flip flops that had a turtle printed on the bottoms. As she began to walk out of the room, she noticed a note posted on the back of her hospital door. She ripped off the note and read it:

"_Sara, I'll be coming to see you today. Dad."_

_Promises…Promises…since when did he actually care?_

She crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash can beside the door. Heartbroken, she walked down the solid white hallway with her head held up high. While she was walking down the hall way, she noticed there was a slight scar on her ankle. She took a minute to exam the area until she looked at the clock and realized she was already late. She began racing down the slightly narrow hallway until she came upon room 75.

"…in today's session we're going to start with a brief introduction of everyone…" The woman sitting in the middle of the circle stated as she watched Sara come and sit in the only available seat in the room. "Let's start with you."

"Who me?" Sara asked as if she was being interrogated.

"Yes, you." She answered back in a rather irritated tone.

"Okay, my name is Sara and I'm an addict." Sara blatantly admitted to everyone in the circle as she watched people's faces become more and more confused.

"Hi Sara." Everyone in the circle said simultaneously.

"…I'm a morphine addict…" Dr. Tancredi stated as she looked around in the room in search of some sort of inspiration that couldn't be found.

"That's good; it's nice getting things out in the open like that." A woman sitting beside Sara commented with a smile.

_Yeah, it's just lovely…_

"How do you feel about that?" The psychiatrist asked flipping her hair to the other side of her rather small frame.

_What do you mean how I feel about it? What kind of lame ass question is that?_

"Bad…" The ex-morphine addict said sarcastically as she began playing with her blue beaded bracelet on her left arm.

"How does your boyfriend think about this?" An anonymous person in the darkness of the room asked in pitchy tone.

Sara said nothing, not even a single word or emotion could be heard nor seen. She sat in her stool with her hands in her lap trying to think of anything but Michael. Tears slowly filled her eyes as the pressure grew more intense. Everyone around her was blatantly staring at her as if she were in a museum.

"Well…" The head lady insisted, staring at her with eyes that could kill.

"..I don't have one…" Sara responded trying her very best not to think of Michael.

"Some recent news has stated that you and a prison mate were rather close…"

"What?" Sara asked, focusing all her attention to the lady in the middle of the room.

"Who was it?" She demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I think you do."

"I don't!" Sara burst throwing herself off the chair, knocking over the stool behind her. "I had no affiliation with anybody in the prison." She protested walking out of the room and into the hallway. She crouched down against the hallway wall and began crying as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and onto her off white jacket.

_I…I…really do…I love him…_

----------Arizona State Prison Parking Lot--------------

Michael and Burrows found themselves in the Arizona State Prison parking lot after many hours of continuous driving. Scofield was sitting in the drivers' seat examining the movements of the crowd gathered around the entrance of the prison. Meanwhile Lincoln was attempting to call LJ from the back seat of the Buick.

"Arizona State Prison, this is Sandy speaking." A female voice answered.

"Hi, this is LJ Burrows lawyer, can I speak with him." Lincoln asked trying to disguise his voice.

"One moment."

Lincoln found himself in a pool of sweat. His tan arms now covered in sweat as was his white t-shirt. He looked up at the crowd of people and his arms grew very tense and uncomfortable.

"Hello?" A teenager answered in a very shaky voice.

"LJ, are you alright?" Linc asked trying to contain his emotions.

"Yes." LJ answered knowing that this was his father on the phone.

"Good…"

"Are we still scheduled for the court case at 4 this afternoon?" The teen asked in hopes that his father would have already known.

"Yes. I need you to remember something."

"Okay?" He answered back with his voice growing harder to understand. "Anything…"

"Alright, I'm 63 and in 1,506 hours I'll be 64"

"Okay."

----------End of Chapter-----------

A/N: I hope you liked the second chapter. I promise that there will be more action/adventure/romance in the future. I just needed to express the base of the chapter before I get into all that fun stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Prison Break or any of their characters including Lincoln Burrows, Michael Scofield, LJ Burrows, Sara Tancredi, or Mahon. I have no affiliation with Prison Break or any of its contents. I also do not own or have anything to do with episode: S01E01 and is owned by the producer of Prison Break.

A/N: Hey, hope everyone read chapter two because this will bring a closure to the ending! By the way, this chapter happens on the same day as chapter 2.

-------Arizona State Prison Cell number 9-------

In the corner of cell number 9, was LJ sitting with his arms crossed in front of him gently on top of his knees. His facial expressions were a mix between confusion and sorrow. His hands grew clammy, his face was a pale white and his eyes were a pale pink.

…_63…1,506…64…why doesn't this make sense? _

"Mr. Burrows, you have two minutes until you need to leave for your hearing. I need you to slowly get up off the ground and place your hands in front of you." A security guard asked, opening the jail cell.

LJ followed orders; he placed his hands together in front of his torso and watched as the guard placed hand cuffs on his wrists. The guard turned him around and grabbed his arm to begin walking him down the hall.

_Come on LJ! You're smarter than this…think god damn it…think…_

The guard grabbed LJ's arm tighter as they began walking out into the common area of the prison. All you could see were other convicts, walking the yard or playing cards. Just then LJ noticed the number 63 beside a bathroom door. He quickly stopped dead in his tracks and began tying his shoe.

"Get up!" The guard demanded trying to lift LJ up from the ground.

"My shoe is untied…" The young teen informed the officer as he began tying his shoe while trying to catch a closer glimpse of the number.

"Hurry up; we don't have all day…"

"Alright, calm down…" LJ responded in a rather short tone of voice.

"Don't use that attitude young man…"

"_Sorry_."

"Are you done?" The impatient adult asked awaiting LJ to tie his shoe. "My grandmother can tie her shoes faster and she's dead."

"I gotta go to the bathroom." LJ stated attempting to walk toward the bathroom door.

"Make it quick." The guard answered, un-locking the hand cuffs and opening the bathroom door.

LJ hurried his way into the restroom and looked around. He could only see four stalls, and the occasional bathroom sink that was covered in so much mold that it made them look green. The ceiling was a grayish white and had many holes in it from the harsh weather of Arizona. LJ looked around the room but only found himself more confused.

…_What the hell does this all mean…?_

Many ideas and concerns filled the young man's head. He began opening the stalls and found nothing but old toilets and pieces of toilet paper around the floors. He looked behind the old rusted sinks and still nothing. Just then he noticed a clock hanging from the back of the bathroom door. It read 3:04.

…_Come on LJ…wait…1,506…its military time…shit that means I have two minutes to find 64?_

Now frantic and worried, LJ quickly scanned the entire room again until he found a small storage room with the numbers 64 on the side of it. He raced across the floor and tried to open the door but it was locked. LJ began searching everywhere for something to open the door with. There was nothing in his pockets or around the door.

"Hurry up in there!" The guard yelled, opening the door to face LJ. "What's taking so long?"

"I have a nervous bladder…" LJ lied trying to buy time.

"Alright, well hurry it up. You have two minutes…" The guard responded, leaving the bathroom.

…_How am I supposed to get through a door that is locked…?_

Already getting nervous and sweaty, he stumbled upon a small paper clip in the second bathroom stall. He picked the small silver paper clip up and began unfolding it so that he had it in a thin wire-like form. The sweat that was running down his face and hands made it hard for LJ to open the door but finally did. He looked around the small storage room and saw Lincoln's hand reach for his from the ceiling above him.

-------Hospital room 27--------

Sara sat in the dark blue recliner that was placed next to the window of her hospital room. Her face had a look that could only be described as depressed. Between her messed up hair and ruined make-up, she looked rather matronly. The rain began to pour even harder as did the tears coming down from her face and ending up on the arm of her chair.

"Is there anything I can do for you Ms…Are you alright?" Heather asked pulling up a chair next to Sara.

"Yes…of course…" Sara said wiping her tears on her sweat shirt.

"Why were you crying?" The concerned nurse asked handing Sara a tissue.

"I just can't believe that people commit murders and can still live with themselves…" Sara lied trying to hide the fact she was actually crying because of Michael.

"Well, Gandhi always said: Be the change you want to see in the world." The nurse smiled as she watched Sara look back out the window. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…a friend…I meant an acquaintance…what I meant was a patient of mine said that very quote." Sara said watching a tear fall down her face in the window's reflection.

"Oh really? Were you close to this patient?"

"Not really…"

…_Yes…No…I don't know…_

"It must have been frightening knowing that all your patients committed a crime. I saw in the news a few years back that a staff member of a jail in California married one of the inmates. I can't imagine dating one of them, let alone getting married." The nurse chuckled and took a sip of her water.

"…yeah…" Sara answered back realizing what she had done.

…_What have I done…Am I crazy…? He is a convict Sara…but the way he held my hand and the way he looked at me like I was his everything…that is what I wanted more than anything…_

"Well, I must be going. There is a patient next door that needs her medication." The red headed nurse said putting the chair back against the wall and leaving the room.

As soon as the nurse left, Sara unleashed all of her emotions completely. The tears became bigger and the anger she had toward herself grew stronger as she threw her book across the room. Her palms were sweating and her eyes were filled with a deep rage. Just then her pocket began vibrating, she answered her phone.

"Hello?" Sara answered, picking the book off the ground and setting it in her hospital bed.

"Hi, this is Jessica Stones, your father's secretary, he wanted me to call you and let you know that he is un-able to come and see you tonight due to an important meeting. He also wanted me to inform you that he'll re-schedule when time permits him to do so."

"Thanks." Sara shut her cell phone and threw it on the bed next to her book. Her eyes grew a dark red and her entire body began to shake. She found herself going through a withdrawal of both morphine and Michael.

------Arizona State Prison Storage Room------

"Just grab my hand LJ." Lincoln shouted, attempting to grab his son's hand and lift him up into the air ducts.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The security guard asked as he grabbed his walkie talkie off his belt. "We have a code red, a prisoner is trying to escape by the name of Lincoln Burrows Jr…he has escaped out of the storage room in the restroom facility and is likely to still be in the building."

The prison alarms began to flash and LJ grabbed his father's hand and held onto it as tightly as he could until he finally reached the inside of the air ducts. Michael was scanning the walls of the duct for an escape as he watched his brother and nephew hug.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but we have to be going if we're going to stick to our schedule." Michael warned both of his family members.

"Alright, how are we gettin' outta this place?" A determined LJ asked his uncle.

"There is a hallway that leads to the back of the building…just follow me…" Michael began walking down a long narrow duct making sure that Lincoln and LJ were following closely.

"How much further is this place?" Linc asked in hopes that there was not much farther.

"We can go through here." Michael informed his family, opening the air vent that lead to the back parking lot.

Scofield reached out his hand to help both his brother and nephew exit out of the duct. Once everyone was out of it, Michael placed the vent back in its original state and made his way back to the Buick to find Lincoln already in the drivers' seat ready to go. LJ however was in the backseat spread out on the bench seats. Michael jumped into the passenger seat of the car and watched as Lincoln began to drive away. Just then Lincoln looked in his rear view mirror and saw a police car following them with its sirens on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I do not own the following characters: Lincoln Burrows, LJ Burrows, Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi, Governor Frank Tancredi and I think that's about it. And I don't own Veronica Donavon. I do not own "I'll be" by Edwin McCain.

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the past three chapters. I've been working really hard on them! I would really appreciate some sort of review…

----------On the road in the Buick----Same Day-----------

"Pull over to the side of the road!" The policeman announced through a megaphone which was sticking out of the drivers' side window of the car. From the looks of the policeman he was middle aged, had grayish hair and a distinct scar on his lower left eye. As Lincoln would drive faster, the cop would try to out-do Burrows.

"Michael, what do we do?" A worried Lincoln asked his brother as he tried to maintain a position in between the lines that seemed to be moving by faster as Lincoln drover further and further.

"Just keep driving." Scofield informed his brother, trying to come up with a plan that would distract the cop. He placed his hand on his forehead searching for some sort of answer. His eyes grew a worried look of concern. Meanwhile LJ was in the back seat, looking out the window trying to help his father pass by the oncoming traffic.

"Linc, I need you to get in the far left lane so that the cop is between us and the semi up ahead." Michael informed his brother trying to grab something out of his pocket. Burrows turned to face his brother giving him a bit of a smile as he attempted to pass the Cavalier in front of him.

"What are you planning to do?" LJ asked trying to look over Michael's shoulder.

"Don't' worry about it; just keep an eye on the cop. Our goal is to have him between us and the semi that is about 10 feet away." Scofield informed his nephew, pulling out his hand gun that was deep inside his pocket.

"You're gonna shoot him?" Linc asked now worried about the entire plan. He found his hands grew sweaty as he tried to make a left turn into the furthest left hand lane.

"No."

"What do you need a gun for than?"

"Just drive."

"The cops right beside us!" LJ announced so that both his father and uncle looked out the window to find the cop car right beside the Buick.

"Pull over and nobody gets hurt!" The cop demanded.

Michael looked over at the cop and turned back to face his gun sitting in his lap. He picked up the 45 and placed a single bullet in the chamber. Scofield locked the chamber and pointed the gun at the police. The cop immediately slammed on his brakes as Michael shot the passenger side tire of the cop car. Everyone in the Buick quickly caught a glimpse of the police car as it swerved to the side of the road.

"What do we do now Michael?" Linc asked turning the corner of the street and attempting to get in with the rest of the traffic.

"I don't know." Michael told his brother as he turned the safety on the gun and placed it back in his pocket. His hands began to shake as did his entire body.

"Are you okay?" LJ asked noticing his uncles' condition.

"Yeah." Michael responded placing two pills in his mouth and quickly swallowing them.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Linc asked looking over at his brother who was now looking out the window with eyes that could make a grown man cry. Linc looked back at the traffic and began to think about his own problems.

…_Veronica…I miss you…Veronica…_

On the side of the road stood a small shack with banged up windows and a door that was wide open. Michael tried to get a closer look but was unable to do so. "Pull over there." Scofield told his brother as he pointed to the old rickety shack by the lake. Next to the beat up shack was an old red truck with the window open and the tailgate down.

------Frank Tancredi's mansion outside Chicago----

Looking outside her father's house brought back many memories of Sara's childhood. In the front yard was the same tire swing that she received her first kiss from. On the side of the house was a tree in which she had planted on her 8th birthday that still stood today. Wearing her usual bleached jeans and tank top, Sara rang the door bell of the house she once called home.

"Hello Sara! How are you doing? I haven't seen you in…well…ten years. How are you doing sweetie?" A familiar maid said, hugging Sara so tight that she felt the circulation in her body became faint. The maid was rather old with gray hair and had many freckles throughout her entire body.

"Hi…Trudy is it?" Sara asked in hopes that she'd get her name right.

"Yes ma'am. So, have you come to see your father?"

"Yeah, where is he?" Sara asked trying to catch a glimpse of the inside of the house.

"Well, he should be in his office. Would you like me to get him for you?"

"No thanks, I kind of wanted to surprise him…"

"Okay sweetie, it was nice seeing you!"

"It was a pleasure to see you again Miss Trudy."

Sara gave the older lady a hug and went in search of her father. She stepped inside the mansion and all she could see were paintings and other sculptures that weren't there before. The office was in the back of the house, and had a breath taking view of the pond in the back yard. Just as Sara was about to turn the knob she heard voices inside. She held her ear closer to the door so that she could hear them.

"…Yes Mr. Tancredi, our appointment is still fine for tomorrow." A high pitched female voice said.

"Thank you Amelia." Her dad answered back.

Sara could only hear a moment of silence and took her ear off of the door. She began turning the knob and the female from inside the office came out pushing Sara out of balance so that she fell to the ground, leaving small scraps on her knees. The female was a very tall blonde with so much make-up that she could be considered a Picasso painting.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Mr. Tancredi announced waggling his eyebrows until he noticed Sara sitting on the ground from her recent fall. "Sara!" He proclaimed.

"Hi dad…" She answered lifting herself off the ground to look at her father in the eye.

"What brings you here?"

"I want to tell you something…" Sara paused for a moment to catch her breath and decided to sit in a chair next to her father's desk. "You should probably sit down too." She added, watching her father take a seat in his huge leather office chair.

"What's going on Sara?"

"I…I…"

_Come on Sara…just tell him…after all he is your dad…_

"What is it Sara?"

"I…I was involved in the Fox River case of the eight escapees." She blurted, hiding the fact she was crying inside. Her heart began to stop as she thought back to the day when she left the infirmary unlocked.

"Wow, does morphine make you say crazy things?"

"No, dad I've been clean for the past few weeks. I didn't lock the infirmary so they could escape."

"Don't be stupid…wait…could you hold on…?" Her dad asked as he opened his cell phone and began talking to someone. "Sara, can you schedule an appointment with Judy…this is a very important phone call."

"Sure dad." Sara said with a smile even though on the inside she wasn't so happy.

…_Fuck you…_

Sara slowly walked out of the office and slammed the large wooden door behind her. She found herself in a state of mixed emotions. A part of her believed her father, but another part of her didn't. She grabbed her purse from the floor and walked out to the drive way and entered her car. The radio turned on in the car and 'I'll be" by Edwin McCain came on the radio. The tears slowly returned in her eyes as she banged the wheel of her car and cried uncontrollably.

_Damn it…this is the song…the song that…that I was listening to as soon after Michael came to visit me in the infirmary for the very first time…I hate this song…_

The radio began playing louder as Sara cried even harder. She banged her head against the steering wheel and tears came rolling down her face. Once the song ended, she noticed a paper crane sitting on her dash board that Michael had given her. She picked it up and ran her finger along each individual crease.

…_Why did you have to pick me Michael…?_

--------Okay, now back to the shack outside of Chicago-------

"Did you get the truck hot wired yet Michael?" Linc asked as he watched his brother attempt to hot wire the truck by the shack.

"Just give me two minutes Linc." Michael informed his brother as he began twisting the red and black wires together.

"Dad, how much longer do we have to be here?" LJ asked as he sat on the edge of the lake, throwing rocks so that he scared the geese.

"Alright, it's finished…" Scofield announced jumping into the drivers' seat. He checked the gas gage and the oil to make sure everything was in check. Soon after, Lincoln hopped in the passenger side.

"Okay Linc, I need you to go to Utah without me. Meet me at the Holiday Inn we talked about and I'll be there in a few days time." Michael informed his brother, handing him directions to the hotel.

"What about you Michael?" Linc asked, placing the directions into his pocket.

"I have some unfinished business I have to take care of…" Michael looked down at his cell phone and smiled.

-------End of Chapter----------

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! I love reviews…..lol. I'll have chapter five up soon…maybe…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Sara Tancredi, LJ Burrows, Fernando Sucre, and I think that's about it. I have no affiliation with Prison Break or any of its contents! I don't own "Far Away" by Nickelback. I also do not own any contents of Episode 11: And then there were 7. I'm simply using it as a flash back only. Oh yeah and I also don't own Holiday Inn…do I own anything?

A/N: Hey Loyal readers, I hope you're into the book so far. I promise things will get better. After all, this is my first Fan Fiction EVER!

---------Holiday Inn outside of Chicago (5:28 p.m.) (Two days later)---------

Michael looked down at his watch to find it was 5:28 and he still had no place to stay for the night. He looked into the Buick's rearview mirror as he noticed the bags beginning to build up just underneath his eyes. His arms grew tired as he continued driving along the highway, passing every car he caught up to.

…_I have to find somewhere to stop…but Sara…she would understand…come on Michael…_

Scofield was wearing his usual khaki dress pants and a blue and white button up shirt that covered the majority of his tattoo. However this time he was wearing his blue baseball cap complete with his black trimmed glasses that made him appear smarter according to Burrows.

…_Just stop at a hotel and rescue her later…she'll be just fine…but what about Burrows…?_

The many questions running through Michael's head created a sharp pain between his sky blue eyes. He began rubbing his head, only to make the pain more intense. He noticed an old blue Holiday Inn at the side of the road. Quickly turning right, Michael began driving up the exit ramp and into the Holiday Inn parking lot. He put the car in park and took the keys out of the ignition. Scofield checked his hair in the side mirror and straightened his hat which was crooked. Placing the keys back into his pocket, he walked up to the hotel counter in the lobby.

"How may a I help you?" A young southern blonde asked Scofield as she leaned into the counter revealing her rose tattoo that was on her chest. She gave Michael a kinky smile and continued to stare at him.

"Yes, do you have any vacant rooms?" Michael asked trying to ignore the fact the young blonde was trying to seduce him.

…_Focus…Just focus Michael…remember…Sara is waiting…hopefully…_

"Yes we do…I'll need your name and number cutie. By the way my name is Jessica…but you can call me whatever you want…" She gave him a devilish look and giggling at the same time.

"My name…"

"Yes, your name darlin'"

"Right, my name is Tim Anderson…" Michael quickly said trying to hide the fact he was bluffing.

"Okay, Mr. Anderson…Don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked, entering his name into the computer.

"No, I doubt it…there are plenty of people who may have looked like me." Scofield answered, looking more towards the ground until he noticed there was a TV hanging in the corner of the room. Just then he realized it was the news and they were talking about the Fox River escapees.

"Could you excuse me for a moment, I wanted to hear this story. I can't believe they escaped." Jessica asked, turning her attention over to the small T.V. in the corner of the room.

"Wait, what did you say your number was?" Michael asked as he felt his heart began to race. "I was just wondering if you would want to go out sometime." He asked trying to get the young blonde's attention again.

"Well, first I'll need to finish filling out your information young man…then I'll finish…" She answered back, turning her chair around to face Michael again. Jessica began typing fast as she watched Michael out of the corner of her eye. "I'll need your driver's license or some sort of ID."

Michael looked down at his pocket when he finally realized he had no ID. He began looking through his pockets and found nothing. The heart in his chest began beating even faster than before. The wallet from his pocket was completely empty as was his other pockets.

"I must have left it in my police car…" He lied, placing his arms stacked on top of the desk in front of him, looking at the young blonde with eyes that could make any woman feel warm inside.

"Oh really, you're a cop?"

"Yeah, I am part of the 332 police department outside of Chicago…"

"You have got to be kidding me…my daddy works there…do you know him?" She asked, now becoming even more interested in their conversation. "He is the lieutenant. I'll have to ask him about you…" She giggled and continued to type.

"Oh yeah, I know him…he's a really great guy."

"Alright, well…here is your room key and if you need anything…you know where to find me." She handed Scofield a room key and gave him an innocent wink.

"Thanks." Scofield answered back receiving the key and making his way down the narrow gray hallway until he came upon his room number. He opened the door and all he could see was the remains of what once looked like a hotel. The bed was rather small but would be sufficient enough for him to use for the night. In the corner of the room was a closet-sized bathroom with a toilet and a small rickety sink. The entire room reminded him of Fox River, small and cold.

Through the walls of the hotel you could hear just about everything. Michael walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down with his head resting in his hands as he always did. On one side of the wall he heard a couple arguing over what to eat for dinner. The other side of the wall consisted of newlyweds listening to "Far Away" by Nickelback. His eyes slowly began to close as he began to have a flashback of Sara in the infirmary at Fox River.

"_You've kept it" Michael pointed out, looking at the origami flower in the wooden shelving unit._

"_Kept what?" Sara asked paying more attention to her clipboard than Michael. _

"_The flower." He answered, looking back into Sara's eyes._

"_Well, I'm a pack rat, I never throw anything out." Sara said quickly glancing at Michael then back down at her clipboard._

"_Yeah, all this clutter…it's a…overwhelming…" Scofield commented sarcastically. _

"_You should see my apartment." Sara added._

"_Whoa, haven't even had our first date yet and you're already inviting me in…, thought you were a nice girl." He said looking at Sara with eyes that could pierce through steel._

"_Oh Michael we all know nice girls finish last." Sara answered writing something on her clipboard._

"_So where do you finish?" He says, lifting up his shirt to reveal his tattooed chest._

"_It depends on where I start deep breath." She placed her stethoscope on his chest as she looked deep into his eyes. _

Michael's eyes slowly opened as he tightens his fists with a bit of rage. He gently pulled down the sheets of his bed. His body lay back on the bed as he pulled the sheets up just so they covered the lower half of his body. He placed his hands on top of his chest as he looked up at the ceiling.

…_Sara…_

Scofield examined the ceiling as his eyes grew heavy and began to shut.

----------Next Morning at the Holiday Inn Hotel outside of Chicago (7:08 a.m.)---------

Sitting in his plaid boxers in the lonely hotel room corner, Michael sat with his hands against his head looking out the small cracked window beside the chair. He was in the middle of his breakfast which consisted of a small box of Lucky Charms and a cup of black coffee.

…_Sara… _

The thought of Sara made him feel vulnerable, incomplete and at the very same time brought joy to him. The satisfaction of knowing Sara was a mere twenty minutes away reassured him that he was risking his life for a good cause. Michael threw the small cereal box in a waste basket under the sink and washed his hands. In the mirror he noticed a scratch just above his ear. He ran his finger along the fresh cut and his face cringed.

_Damn…what did I do there?_

Just then, Michael heard a knock at the door. Scofield walked out into the main room of the hotel and slipped into his pants which were lying in middle of the floor. He peaked outside the window to see who it was and the only thing he could see was a skinny shadow. Michael slowly made his way back over to the door, unlocked it then opened it to see Jessica.

"Jessica?" Scofield questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"Where were you? I thought you were going to call for 'room service'?" She asked placing one finger at the edge of her ruby red lips.

"I got tired." He answered, wiping his eyes.

"Are you going to invite me in?" She asked innocently.

"Well, I was actually just about to leave." Michael answered back, picking his book bag up from the table and hooking it around his left shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"That's okay, I really must be going, and you know how work is sometimes…"

"Why don't I come with you, I actually need a ride to the city and you seem like just the gentleman to give a young lady like me a ride." Jessica said attempting to push Michael back into the hotel with one hand planted firmly on his chest.

"Listen Jessica, you seem like a really great person, but I'm going to be late for a doctor's appointment…I'm sorry."

"Okay, well here is my number." She slipped a small piece of paper inside Michael's front pocket and walked away.

Scofield watched Jessica as she made her way back into the lobby. He grabbed his hat and glasses and placed them back on his head. Michael turned out the hotel room lights and walked out to the parking lot then entered the Buick.

_Okay Michael…you got away from crazy psycho Blondie…now all you need to do is call Sara._

For some reason calling Sara seemed to be the hardest for Michael. He escaped prison and got away from a crazy blonde but calling Sara was a whole different ball game. Michael reached for his cell phone from his front pocket and pulled out Jessica's phone number. He opened the paper and a vaguely familiar phone number was written down.

…_Where do I know this phone number from…?_

Michael began questioning himself as he looked throughout his cell phone address book. His eyebrows rose as he scrolled over Sara's number. He clicked the 'call' button and awaited someone to answer.

"Hello?" Sara answered in a very feint morning voice.

"It's me." Michael said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Michael?" She questioned as her voice became more normal.

"I need you to do something for me?" He asked, watching the rain come down on his windshield.

"What?"

"I need you Sara…"

"Michael, I don't' want anything to do with you…"

"Sara, don't do this to me." Scofield said as his fists grew tighter and the expression on his face grew unhappy.

"No…I can't…no Michael."

"Do you remember the origami rose?" Michael asked thinking back to the infirmary scene.

"Yes." She answered as her voice grew more silent as if she were crying.

"Sara, what we had was real. Every single minute was true." He rested his head on top of the steering wheel as the sweat from his forehead began to collect on the edges of the steering wheel.

"No Michael, don't say that…I have no affiliation you anymore Michael."

"That may be what your mind says but your hearts says different." Michael reassured her as he felt his own heart begin to melt.

"How would you know?" Doctor Tancredi asked, trying her best to hold back the tears that were beginning to build up in her eyes.

"Because I felt it too."

"…" She said nothing; all Michael could hear was the merely silent breathing of a petrified Sara.

"Sara, I love you."

"…"

"Please say something." Michael begged, trying anything in his power to fill the consistent awkward silence.

"Michael, I'm sorry…I can't…" Sara answered, closing her phone and throwing it onto a chair next to her.

Michael began to stare out the window as he slowly shut his phone and placed it in the seat next to him. His eyes grew a deep blue as he lifted up his head from the steering wheel and put the car into drive.

…_I'm coming to get you…_

---------End of Chapter----------------

A/N: Okay, I do realize that there is not much of a cliff hanger as usual and this chapter wasn't as "action packed" but to be honest I had to slow things up a bit. I hope you liked it anyway and I would of course appreciate any reviews smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Prison Break. I do not own the following characters: Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, LJ Burrows, Sara Tancredi or Fernando Sucre.

A/N: Okay, so chapter five didn't have a BIG cliff hanger but you never know what I have in store…lol. Hope you like chapter 6!

---------Chicago Recovery Center----Same day-----------

Sara looked across her hospital room as she sat in her recliner by the window as she always did in the evening. She was wearing her usual plaid pajama pants and white spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun and the make up on her face was a complete mess. The eye liner around her eye was now slowly making its way down her cheek as was her dark black mascara. She held her legs up to her stomach and watched the rain outside the window as she thought about the previous phone call with Michael.

…_Why couldn't I just tell him the truth…face it Sara…you're in love with him whether you like it or not. God, what am I saying? I don't fall in love, after all love is just a word used to express feelings between two people who share the same ideas and feelings. I couldn't be falling for a guy, who just happens to be a convict. Get real Sara, how dumb do you have to be? Oh, what am I saying? I'm hopelessly falling for one of the FBI's most wanted. That will sit well with my father, the governor of Illinois who just happens to be running for the vice presidency…_

Thoughts poured into Sara's head as did the many feelings she had for Michael. She watched Heather as she walked over to Sara and handed her the usual cup of pills. Sara swallowed them fast and quickly drank a sip of water from her water bottle that was sitting right beside her.

"Is everything okay Ms. Tancredi? It seems that every time I enter your room, you look depressed." Heather said, handing Sara a tissue from the box beside her.

"No, I just…well…it's complicated."

"You do realize that you can always talk to me?" The nurse added, looking at Sara directly in the eyes as she folded her hand over Sara's.

"I know."

"Is it about your father? Or a guy?"

"Well, you see, there is this guy and no matter what I can't seem to get him out of my mind." Sara confessed, relieved that she told somebody after keeping it in for so long.

"What's his name?" The red headed nurse asked innocently.

"That's not really important." Sara responded.

"Okay, well, do you like him?"

"…It depends on the definition of 'like'."

"Well, do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know."

"I think it would be best for you to go and get some sleep." Heather advised her patient, attempting to help Sara out of the chair.

"I will." Doctor Tancredi told the nurse, looking up at her with reassurance in her facial expressions.

"Okay, well…I'll be in a few hours to give you your second dose of medication…"

"Thanks Heather."

"Anytime Sara."

Sara watched Heather leave the room, as she focused more on the rain outside.

----------The Buick (5:48) --------------

The rain began to pound harder upon the car as Michael turned on the windshield wipers. In some aspects the rain reminded him of Sara. It was soothing like the touch of Sara's hands against his. The rain brought a sort of calmness as did the eyes of Sara when they looked into his. Relating Sara to the rain made Michael feel some what of a comfort to know that he still had a strong feeling for her in which no one could break, not even the god.

Michael noticed his pocket moving as he felt a rather feint vibrating feeling coming from his front pocket. He ventured down into his pocket to find his cell phone flashing and shaking his hand.

"Hello?" He answered in a raspy voice.

"It's Linc, listen, we have a change of plans." Linc informed his brother.

"What do you mean a change in plans? You're supposed to be in Utah…" Michael said raising his eyebrows as he tried to stay on the road.

"I know, but things have changed. I'm now in Mexico and I can't get back to Utah."

"What! How did you get to Mexico when I strictly said that you're to go to Utah?"

"It's a long story, I'll leave first thing in the morning…"

"Okay, but remember I need you there if everything is going to work out as planned." Michael confirmed with his brother as he rested his hands on the wheel and pushed his seat back a bit further.

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple days." Linc told his brother.

"Okay."

Michael hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket. He placed one hand on the wheel and with the other hand he un-buttoned the top three buttons of his striped shirt exposing the tattoos on his chest. The look on Michael's face was a mix between happiness and confusion. His eyebrows were slightly slanted, almost to express a sort of anger.

Beside the Buick was a police car that seemed to be following him throughout the entire trip from the Holiday Inn to the city. The policeman was relatively young, dark-skinned, and had a well defined chiseled face. Michael glanced back over at the policeman who was now entering something into his computer system. Scofield attempted to drive closer but was unable to get close enough to read the screen.

…_Damn…I hope he isn't…no…he wouldn't know…then again he is a policeman…_

Scofield buttoned the rest of his shirt so that his tattoo was no longer visible. He placed his hat back upon his head, along with his black rimed glasses. The expression on his face looked rather content. His smile was impeccable, along with his eyes that had changed into a sky blue. The only thing missing was his brother, nephew and the woman he once loved and still had feelings for.

-------Puerto Vallarta, Mexico---------

"Dad, how much longer do we have on this trip? We've been driving for hours and I'm getting hungry. Please don't be like Uncle Michael…let a man eat…" LJ informed his father, looking outside the passenger window of the beat up truck, seeing nothing put rows of vegetables or the occasional tree.

"The beach house should be only about 10 more minutes, I think you can wait." Linc told his son, giving him a sly smile.

"Okay, but can we first stop somewhere and get a bite to eat?"

"I guess."

"It says on the map there is a famous pancake house not too far from here. Do you remember when I would come over to visit and we would eat blueberry pancakes together?" LJ asked his father in hopes that he would remember that very event.

"Of course I do LJ, I wouldn't forget a thing…so, and what do you say we stop for some blueberry pancakes for old time's sake." Linc asked LJ, pulling into a pancake house that was on the side of the old dirt road they were traveling on. LJ opened the entrance door as he watched his father enter the rather small pancake restaurant.

"Hi, welcome to Puerto Vallarta…How many will be joining us tonight?" The clerk behind the desk asked. She was a short brunette that was wearing her hair in a red clip that matched her uniform consisting of black pants and a red and white striped polo.

"There is just two, and we'll sit at the bar…" Lincoln informed the brunette as he began walking over to a bar stool and sat down.

"So dad, what will it be?" LJ asked, looking down at the small plastic menu in front of him.

"Hola, Como Estas?" A waitress asked not knowing that they didn't speak Spanish.

"What?" The young teen asked, looking up at the dark haired waitress.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just figured you spoke Spanish since you're in Mexico. So, how are you guys doing?" She began to blush as she took out her pad and paper and began to record their ticket.

"That's okay; I'll have the blueberry pancakes and a glass of milk." Burrows informed the waitress as he watched her record his order on her small pad of paper.

"What would you like young man?"

"I'll have the same, except for the milk. I'd rather have the orange juice." LJ said, handing the menu to the waitress.

"Alright, I'll have your order up soon." She said, walking away from the bar area and entering the back kitchen.

"Hey dad, what was that phone call about earlier?" An innocent son asked his father, looking him straight into his father's eyes.

"Nothing." Lincoln informed his son, cringing at that very question.

"But I thought Uncle Michael called you? Weren't we supposed to go to Utah?"

"Yes, but plans changed."

"How could they change so rapidly?" The teen asked his dad, beginning to question why they were even in Mexico.

"Alright, here is what happened. My brother wanted us to go to Utah but someone knew we were going there, so we had to change our plans. Now, would you quit with the interrogation. If I wanted to be interrogated I would have stayed in Fox River." Burrows said, turning the page of the dessert menu in front of him.

"Ok." LJ answered, directing his attention to the waitress that was bringing out two platters of blueberry pancakes and setting them in front of the two gentlemen.

"Is there anything else I can get you guys?" The waitress asked politely.

"No." Linc said quickly, already digging into his plateful of blueberry pancakes.

----------Chicago Recovery Center---------

Sara looked out the window, as usual, admiring the small rain drops coming down from the clouds above. Her hands were shaking as was most of her body. She grabbed a blue and pink spotted blanket and covered herself as she sipped a nice hot cup of coffee. By the look on her face you could tell she had a lot on her mind. She was not smiling, not even a grin could be made out of her facial expression. Her eyes were pink from the many tears she cried.

…_Sara…quit being stupid…he's gone…get over yourself…After all there are plenty more fish out in this vast ocean. Wait, what am I saying? Ocean, it's more like a river. There are only a few guys out there that are like Michael. He is so caring, kind, sweet, handsome, sincere, overwhelming…_

The lonely brunette raised her up from the recliner and looked around the hospital room. She suddenly heard a feint noise coming from her bed. The covers slowly slid down her trim body as they fell to the ground. Sara walked over to her bed and looked underneath it. Nothing. She looked under the covers; the sound became louder until she realized it was her cell phone. Sara flipped her phone open to answer it.

"Hello?" Sara answered, sitting down on her hospital bed as she twirled the origami rose in between two fingers.

"It's me." Michael said, sitting outside of the Chicago hospital inside the Buick.

"Michael, I don't want to talk to you…"

"Please just hear me out, and then you can hang up…just listen to me…"

"…" Sara kept quiet as she awaited Michael to speak with her. She lay back onto her freshly made hospital bed, watching the rain drops fall from the edge of the window seal.

"I'm coming to get you tonight."

"No Michael!" The brunette yelled as she sat up from her bed.

"Just let me finish, Sara, I can't live without you. It's killing me to know that you're there…trapped…and knowing there is something I can do to fix it hurts even more. I'm going to meet you at your room window at 8:00. All I ask of you is to leave your light on…that's it…" Michael informed Sara as he ran his finger along the edges of the steering wheel.

Sara looked puzzled for a moment until she clicked her phone and placed it on the night stand beside her bed. She turned on her side, placed her hands along her side and cradled her head in the soft pillow below her. The tears rolling down her face covered the thin white sheets beneath her.

…_Damn it Michael…_

----------Beach house in Puerto Vallarta---------

Lincoln and LJ got out of the old red beat up pick up truck and walked up the narrow path to the door of their new home. It was a beach house located on the beach of sunny Puerto Vallarta. From the outside of the house it looked like an old Spanish cottage with two distinct floors. The door was white with orange trim as was the window panes. Burrows placed the key into door knob and unlocked the door. He slowly opened the door.

"Welcome home LJ." Linc told his son, opening the door wider so that LJ could enter also.

"Que Pasa?" A familiar voice shouted.

Lincoln looked around the living room area as well as the dining room and found nothing. LJ walked into the living room to find a tall Puerto Rican man sitting down on the white leather couch sipping a margarita.

"How are you guys doing?" Sucre asked, looking at LJ in the eyes.

"Who are you?" LJ asked, trying to get a closer look at the strange Puerto Rican on the couch.

"You must be LJ, I'm Fernando Sucre…I was your uncle's cell mate back at Fox River."

"Oh, well Uncle Michael isn't here…wait…how did you get in the house anyway?"

LJ looked at Sucre with very intense eyes, examining every single move of the Puerto Rican man. "So, how did you get in here?" The young teen asked as he began looking around the room for some sort of route or tool used by Fernando.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked, confused as to why Sucre would be in their house.

-----------Outside of the Chicago State Hospital—(7:49) --------

The weather outside of the hospital was dreary. Rain was pouring down in all directions, making it harder for Scofield to look into the window of Sara's hospital room. He grabbed his navy blue blazer and placed it over his head as he walked up the side walk of the hospital. He looked in front of Sara's window and found a small bench across the window. Michael removed the sopping wet newspaper from the bench and sat down.

…_Just turn your light on…just turn it on…that's all you have to do…_

Scofield watched Sara as she passed the hospital room between the window and the light switch next to the door. By the look on her face you could tell that she was in a dilemma. Her eyes looked worried as was the expression of her face.

…_Turn on the light Sara…just turn it on…_

Michael looked down at his watch and saw it was 7:59. The look on his face grew more intense as he continued to watch her every move carefully. He watched Sara as she walked over to the doorway, looked back out the window and closed her eyes.

-----------End of Chapter--------------

A/N: I hope y'all liked the new chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it a bit, although it isn't my favorite one considering I'm the author…lol. Well, please review! I do love a good review now and then…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Prison Break. I do not own the following characters: Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, LJ Burrows, Fernando Sucre, John Abruzzi or Sara Tancredi. I have no affiliation with any of the producers of Prison Break.

A/N: Alright, I'm on chapter 7 already, seems like it's been a very short amount of time. Does this mean I have no life but to write fan fiction? LOL, I doubt it…looks innocent…

---------Chicago State Hospital—(Same night) ----------

Sara looked over at the clock and watched the little hand slowly make its way over to the eight. She glanced over at the light switch and closed her eyes as she slowly flipped it on. Out of no where her cell phone began to vibrate on top of the night stand. Her heart began to beat faster as she walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Sara answered in a groggy voice as if she just got out of bed.

"Sara." Michael said softly, as he rose up from the bench and slowly walked toward the hospital window.

"Where are you Michael?" She asked while her fingers became sweaty. Sara wrapped her arms around her body as she swiftly walked over to her usual recliner and began rocking herself back and forth.

"I need you to do something for me…" He began, slowly crouching down under the window seal so that he couldn't be seen from the parking lot. "I need you to casually look out the window…"

"Why?" Doctor Tancredi asked looking around the white hospital room.

…_What is going on? Don't trust him Sara, he is a convict. That should be a sufficient reason not to trust the guy. He screwed you over once, what makes it any different now…?_

"So I can get you out of here." Michael responded, leaning more toward the building as he watched a person walk by with a young girl.

"How do I know that I can trust you again?"

"…because you love me…"

Sara gazed at the rose in the corner of the room. Even though the thought of Michael brought great warmth to her, she still had a feeling holding her back. She ran her fingers through her hair and placed her right hand on top of her forehead.

"Sara, I almost lost you once and I'll never let that happen again as long as I live…I realize I've been a jerk in the past but what we have is real. Sara, I care more about you than I care for myself. You mean more to me than life itself…"

Michael glanced just above the window pane to find Sara struggling to respond. The veins in Sara's head began to appear as the intensity grew even harder to cope with. He placed one hand against the window as he watched Sara look at his single hand. The brunette slowly placed her right hand over his as she stared deep into his crystal blue eyes. The chemistry between them grew stronger as the steam from the rain increased so that the window grew harder to see out of.

"Michael, why did you have to pick me?" She asked removing her hand from the window and now concentrating on the conversation between herself and Michael.

"It was fate…" Michael responded removing his own hand from the window and crawling back under the window so that he was now in complete darkness. "Sara, all I need you to do is grab my hand and you'll be free and away from this hell."

"I can't just get up and leave…I just can't Michael…I'm not strong like you. I can't just get up and leave like that." Sara admitted, wiping the single tear off of her face. "Just go on and leave before someone sees you."

"I told you, I'm not leaving you behind…just grab my hand Sara…" Michael begged Sara while he reached his right hand near the window in hopes Sara would open the window. "All you need to do is open the window and I'll help you out so we can escape."

Sara glanced back at the clock then over to Michael's hand. She gently rose up from the chair and opened the window so that nobody could hear the feint squeaking noise that was coming from the window. Michael looked up at Sara and smiled as he reached for her hand.

"Okay, take it easy, watch the rock just below you…" Michael informed Sara as he grabbed her arm with his right hand and her waist with his other hand.

-----------The beach house in Puerto Vallarta-----------

"Sucre, what are you doing here?" Linc asked with his eyebrows raised toward Fernando who was continuing to sip his margarita.

"Dude, calm down muchacho, I was just looking for Michael. It turns out the love of my life left me for my own cousin bro." Sucre admitted, pouring a small shot of whiskey into his margarita glass.

"Okay, but Michael isn't here…" Burrows informed Sucre, grabbing a glass from the bar and pouring a small shot of whiskey. "How did you get in here without the key?"

"Don't worry about it, where is Michael?" Fernando asked, setting his glass on the coffee table and turning his head so that he was merely face to face with Burrows.

"He's in Chicago!" LJ exclaimed as Lincoln smacked him upside the head. "What was that for?" The young teen asked, rubbing the back of his curly haired head.

"What is he doing there? Doesn't he realize the cops are still after us? I heard that Abruzzi was killed in a major hotel shooting. Who knows will be next in this crazy chase?"

"Yes, but he is on an important business trip just outside of Chicago and won't be back for a couple days." Linc informed Sucre, pouring another glass of Jim Beam. LJ turned to look at his father and shook his head at the sight of the alcohol consumption of his father. "What is it LJ, I'm 21…" He responded, taking another large gulp of Jim Beam.

"I know dad…" LJ glanced at his father once more and rose up from the couch, grabbing his book bag and walking up the stairs into his room. He looked around the entire second floor of the beach house in search of his room until he stumbled across a rather small room located next to two master bedrooms. In the room was a small full size bed with a blue and green comforter and a single feather pillow. The other wall consisted of a small dresser packed with many different clothes in his size.

…_home…I guess this will be my home for the remainder time of my life…in Mexico…knowing nobody…living in secret…_

LJ sat his worn book bag on an office chair in the corner of his newly found room. From the small bedroom you could hear every voice and sound from everywhere in the house. He could hear the constant water drops coming from the bathroom across the hall as well as the voices coming from downstairs. He slowly walked over to his bed and began to lie down on top of his comforter, folding his hands on his chest and admiring the fresh blue paint on the walls.

…_Damn LJ, what did you get yourself in…?_

"LJ, I need you to come downstairs!" Lincoln shouted from the bottom of the stair case.

The young teen looked at his bedroom door and sighed. He slowly got up from his bed and turned the corner to go down the stairs. Once he was down there he noticed the two drunken adults watching Barney with an empty bottle of Jim Beam on the living room floor.

"What do you need dad?" LJ asked looking at his father who was laughing at every movement Barney made.

"I need you to call your uncle and tell him that I'll be in Utah…" Linc paused as he began laughing so historically that the veins were now popping out of his head. "I need you to call your uncle and…" He paused for another moment as he continued to laugh at the TV screen.

"Whatever…" LJ responded, grabbing the cell phone from his drunken father and walking outside of the house onto the small dock in the back yard that over looked the ocean.

…_alcohol…that is exactly why mom wanted you out of the house…alcohol…_

LJ wiped the small tear that was running down his face as he opened the cell phone and called Michael's cell phone. He sat down on the dock with his feet hanging over the edge just barely above the water.

"We're sorry but this phone number has denied your call. Please try back later." An auto-response system answered.

…_Damn it…_

-------------- Chicago State Hospital outside Sara's hospital room window------- (8:07)

The rain continued to pour as Michael and Sara found themselves outside the hospital window. Sara grabbed Michael's hand and squeezed it tightly. Michael looked over at her and began to squeeze her hand tightly so that he wouldn't lose her grip. They began walking down the sidewalk to the front of the hospital, holding hands.

"So, where do we go from here?" Sara asked, swinging her hand back and forth so that Michael's did the same.

"I don't know, I'm scheduled to meet Lincoln in a couple days…" Michael informed Sara as he looked around for a taxi. "Do you see a taxi?"

"Why don't we just take your car?" Sara asked innocently, holding his hand even tighter than before.

Michael stopped dead in his tracks and faced Sara, looking at her in the eyes. He pulled out a small remote control from his pocket and pressed the bright red button. Just then they heard a large boom as flames began filling the entire Buick. Michael looked at Sara as she gasped.

"Come on Sara, we have to go. The fire department will be here soon…let's take this cab." Michael waved his hand out as a taxi pulled over to the side of the road to pick the couple up.

Scofield opened the cab door as he helped Sara into the back seat. He followed her into the car and slammed the door shut. Sara grabbed Michael's right hand and placed it on her as she gave him a small wink and looked out the window toward the burning car.

"So, where are y'all headed for?" An African American cab driver asked, looking in his rear view mirror to find the young couple gazing into each others eyes.

"Can you take us to the Holiday Inn just outside of Chicago on Hyatt St?" Michael informed the driver as he looked over at Sara.

"Sure can, do y'all mind if I play the radio?" He asked, turning the radio on just loud enough so that Michael could hear it from the back seat.

"No." Sara said, pulling her hand away from Michael and looking out the window as the driver pulled away from the side of the street and onto the road.

"The Fox River eight are now done to seven. Recent reports have confirmed that John Abruzzi past away in a hotel shooting between the FBI. These men are still at large and considered armed and dangerous. If you have any information of the whereabouts of any of these convicts you're advised to call the crime line." The radio announced.

…_Shit…_

Michael looked over at Sara as he placed his hat on top of his head and buttoned his shirt back up. Sara placed her hand on Michael's left thigh as she put her head on top of his shoulder. Michael looked down at the brunette laying on his shoulder and removed the hair from her face. She looked back up at him and gave him a half smile as she began to rise up from her rather comfortable position and back to her side of the car.

"Could you stop here?" She asked the driver as Sara began to open her side of the door and run outside into the street.

"What do you think you're doing?" Michael asked running after her as he grabbed her arm in the middle of the street. He pulled her in close to him and lifted her chin so that she had no choice but to look into his blue eyes.

"I'm leaving; now go back to your own life!" She exclaimed attempting to escape the tight grip of Michael's hands.

"I'm not letting you slip away again." He said letting go of her chin and wrapping his arms around her small frame. Michael gave her a small kiss on top of her head and began slowly rubbing her back so that she was more relaxed.

Sara looked up at Michael with worried eyes and escaped his grasp. She ran down the street as he followed her until they came upon a small white house with dark blue shutters. She stopped in the drive way of the house and glanced back to find Michael running shortly behind her. Sara pulled out a key and placed it in the door knob when she felt something warm wrap around her hips. She turned around and saw Michael, sopping wet standing right in front of her body. Her eyes slowly reached his as he lifted his hand and placed it on her soft right cheek. He ran his fingers through the side of her hair and kissed her.

-------------End of Chapter-------------

A/N: Alright, I'm sorry about this long drawn out day that they're having but trust me chapter 8 will sum it all up and you'll be like "yeah, she did do that for a reason." So, I hope you liked chapter 7! I would always appreciate a review or two smiles


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break! I do not own the following characters: Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, LJ Burrows, Fernando Sucre, Sara Tancredi and that should be about it. Oh yeah, I don't' own Veronica Donavan. I also have no affiliation with Prison Break! I also don't own the song "Broken" by Lindsey Haun from the movie Broken Bridges.

A/N: Alright, I'm taking chapter eight's beginning from where I left off in chapter 7 so if you haven't read chapter 7 yet, I suggest you go back or you might be a little confused. I hope you enjoy chapter 8!

--------Sara's House--------- (10:02) --------

The rain continued to pour in Chicago as Michael and Sara stood in front of Sara's house, looking into one another's eyes. Michael wrapped his muscular arms around the skinny brunette and kissed her again. Sara closed her eyes and felt his tongue against hers. He looked down at her as he gently wiped his lips with the sleeve of his shirt. She gave off a feint giggle and slowly turned the house key.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" She asked, shutting the door and looking back at Michael with eyes that could make anyone cry.

"What am I doing to you Sara?" Michael asked confused.

"This Michael…"

"What's this?" He asked slowly backing away from Sara as he stood outside the porch so that the rain was coming down on his entire body.

"Us Michael…you…me…" Sara sighed and looked at Michael for a moment until he walked up to her and grabbed her hand softly as he pulled her out into the rain. "What's the point of me getting wet too?"

Michael said nothing as he pulled Sara out into the street so that they were both in the middle of the street under the street light in front of her house. He grabbed Sara's thin waist and began serenading her around the small light in the street. Scofield watched as the rain began to slow down and was now only sprinkling. Sara placed her arms around Michael's neck as she rested her head on his warm shoulder so that she was facing his chest.

…_How did he know that I liked to be held like this? How would he have known that I'm a hopeless romantic? How is it that he knows more about me than I know about myself…?_

"Listen Sara, I didn't mean to do anything against your will. I just couldn't imagine living life without you anymore…" Michael said reaching down for Sara's hand and gently kissing the top of it.

"I know." Sara answered, pulling away from Michael and pulling him up to the front porch of her house. "Would you like to come in?" She asked opening the front door, allowing enough room for Michael to pass by her in the doorway.

Scofield took the offer and entered inside the home. He admired the many portraits of past family members when you first walked into the Tancredi residence. Michael looked back at Sara who was putting the keys on the hook beside the front door. She looked up and smiled at him as he leaned her up against the front door, caressing her face. He gently planted a kiss on her lips as she shut her eyes.

"…I love you Sara…" Michael whispered in her ear, as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I know…" She said pushing Michael away from her and walking into the kitchen. By her facial expressions Michael could tell she was upset but he couldn't understand why. Her eyes were becoming glossy as she began doing the dishes.

"What's wrong Sara?" Michael asked walking into the kitchen, grabbing a towel from the counter to help her with the dishes.

"I can't do this anymore." Sara answered cleaning a frying pan as she tried to make eye contact with Michael but couldn't seem to look him straight in the eye.

"What do you mean Sara?" He asked grabbing the frying pan from Sara's hands and drying it with his dish towel. "What won't work?"

"Us…I don't' want to risk us getting caught…"

"Then come to Mexico with me Sara. We'll leave tomorrow and everything will be alright." Scofield informed the now crying brunette as he gently moved her away from the sink and against the island.

"I can't." She answered, looking away from Michael as a single tear ran down her face. Michael wiped the tear from her eye and held her chin up eye level with him.

"Why Sara?" Michael questioned as he began to move in closer so that she was in between him and the island. He looked at her then placed his arms around her waist.

"I have to take a shower." Sara said removing Michael's hands away from her body and walking down the narrow hallway to the bathroom. She glanced at Michael one last time then locked the door behind her.

Michael watched as the love of his life locked him out. He looked around the kitchen and began finishing the dishes Sara had started. Scofield pulled his button up shirt off around his head and laid it onto a dining room chair.

…_Damn it Michael…_

------------Michael's house in Mexico---------

"God, I can't believe she left me for my own cousin. How wrong does that sound?" Fernando asked, looking at Lincoln who was taking a sip of his freshly made margarita.

"That's not as bad as hearing the exact gun shot that killed your girlfriend over the phone…" Linc commented as he took a moment of silence to remember Veronica.

_God Veronica, why did you have to leave me? I loved you so much, so hard and you left. I never even got to say I love you…_

Burrows grew quiet as the mentioning of Veronica tore him into pieces on the inside. He placed his margarita on the coffee table and got up off the couch to stretch. The look on his face was a cross between depressed and happy.

"Hey dad, I'm taking the truck and going to the mall." LJ informed his father while he picked up his book bag and slipped the cell phone into the front pocket of the bag.

"No LJ, you're not taking the truck…you don't even have your license yet…" A drunken Lincoln answered his son as he wobbled back onto the couch trying to avoid hitting the coffee table.

"What's the point of you having the car anyway? You're too drunk to drive…"

"Don't tell me that I'm too drunk son…now go back upstairs and keep quiet. I don't want you out getting into trouble and risking the safety of everyone right now.

LJ looked at his father and sighed. The thought of his father returning to alcoholism nearly broke his heart. He turned back to glance at his father and walked out the front door.

"Hey Lincoln, when is Michael coming back?" Sucre asked, looking over at Lincoln who was sitting the recliner in the corner of the vast living room.

"I'm supposed to meet him somewhere in the next couple days…but I don't' know…" Linc began rubbing his forehead. By the look in his eyes you could tell that he was worried about something.

…_Damn, what did I do? What have I done to LJ? God Veronica…_

"Are you okay Burrows? You look very worried about something…?"

"I'm fine." Linc answered as he threw his glass on the table and walked outside. He looked around the dock and sat down on the edge so that his feet dangled over the edge almost touching the water.

_God Veronica. I miss you so much…if only you were here with me beside me, sipping margaritas on the hot sands of Mexico. _

Burrows looked down at the waves and then back up at the sky. A small tear journeyed down his right eye and hit the ocean as it created a small ripple. His arms grew tense as the anger of Veronica's death grew more and more intense.

"Don't worry bro, she loved you…" Sucre said sitting beside Burrows placing his own feet in the water.

"I know." Linc said throwing an empty bottle of Jim Beam in the ocean.

---------Sara's House----------- (10:34) ----------

Sara opened the blue and green shower curtain and walked out onto the bath mat in front of the shower stall. She grabbed the green towel from the toilet then placed it around her freshly clean body and tied it. The steam from the shower made it so it was hard to see. She walked over to the bathroom door and opened it just so that the steam could escape. The towel slowly slipped off her body so that she could change into her pajamas. She grabbed a pair of hot pink boy shorts and put them on. Her shirt was a red and white Marlboro shirt she had ordered from the company but was two sizes too big.

Michael looked around the kitchen to make sure there were no more dishes to do. He couldn't find anymore dishes so he hung the towel over the oven and glanced down the hall way to find the bathroom door open.

_Alright, should I go in? I don't know, last time she was a little on the 'mean' side. I have no idea what I did wrong but I definitely went wrong. Women, they're so complicated…especially this one. For some reason I can never read her right…_

Scofield glanced back at the kitchen once more and slowly made his way down the hall way. He stood near the door so that he could barely see her through the small crack in the door. She was standing in front of the sink, blow drying her hair and singing. The voice of Sara made Michael want her even more. Her voice was soft yet powerful, it was sweet yet angry. He continued to watch her every movement.

The brunette continued to dry her hair, running a thick brush through her freshly washed hair as she sang "Broken" by Lindsey Haun. Her hair was finally finished and dry; she turned off the blow dryer and set it beside the sink.

…_Michael…Why do things have to be so difficult? I can't help but to love him. The way his eyes look into mine and the way he smiles even if I don't smile back…Damn it Sara, you're such a hopeless romantic…_

Sara felt something warm around her waist. She looked in the mirror to find Michael's arms wrapped tightly around her small waist. He began kissing the side of her neck as she placed her warm hands on top of his. Her eyes began to shut as did his. Michael slowly made his way from her lower neck to her right shoulder. He pulled her sleeve down and rubbed her shoulder with his bare hand as he kissed it.

"Sara, will you come with me?" Scofield asked, looking into the mirror at Sara.

"I don't know." She moved his hands away from her waist and turned her body around so that she was now facing Michael, looking his straight in the eyes. Michael looked at her and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Small crystal tears began streaming down her face as the love of her life left her in the house alone. She threw her hairbrush across the room and fell to the ground against the bathroom door.

…_Fuck…_

Doctor Tancredi lifted herself up off the floor and walked out of the bathroom. She looked at her kitchen which was completely spotless. The dishes were clean and put way as was the pots and pans. From the kitchen Sara heard the TV. She walked into the living room to find Michael asleep on the couch. His head was resting on his arms and his eyes were shut. To Sara it reminded her of an angel sleeping on a cloud in the sky. She walked over to him and looked at his innocent eyes. Beside the couch was a red blanket in which she spread over the man on her couch.

…_He looks so innocent…_

Sara gave him a small kiss on his forehead and headed back toward her own bedroom. In her bedroom was a big king size canopy bed complete with many decorative pillows and a comforter that was made by her great-grandmother when she was seven. Now 29 and living on her own, Sara lay back in her bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

--------------End of Chapter--------------

A/N: Well, I hope you liked Chapter eight! Please leave a review if you have time. I do enjoy a good review once and a while. I also wanted to point out that during this chapter I was listening to a bunch of sad songs so I hope that didn't have a dramatic effect on this chapter…lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Prison Break. I don't own any of the following characters: Lincoln Burrows, Michael Scofield, LJ Burrows, Fernando Sucre, Sara Tancredi or Veronica Donavon. I have no affiliation with Prison Break.

A/N: Wow, chapter nine already! I can't believe it! Well, I hope you enjoy chapter nine.

--------Sara's kitchen---- (Next Day, about 9:27 a.m.) ------------

Michael poured a fresh cup of hot coffee as he began looking at the newspaper in which he had picked up off the front porch earlier. He opened the paper to the front page which consisted of a huge color photo of the eight Fox River escapees.

_Man, this photo makes me look fat…_

Scofield folded the newspaper back up and set it on the dining room table. Michael grabbed a spoon from the drawer underneath the microwave and began stirring his coffee. He looked up at the TV to find his picture flashing on the screen. Letting off a sigh, he turned the TV off and took his cell phone out of his right pocket. He flipped open the phone and placed a call to his brother Lincoln.

"Michael?" Lincoln questioned, wiping his eyes as he quickly sat up from his bed.

"Hey Linc." Michael said reaching for the newspaper in front of him and opening it up to the cover story on the Fox River escapees.

"Why aren't you down here yet?" Burrows asked taking a sip of water from his bottle on the night stand beside his bed.

"It's a long story, listen, I need you to meet me in Utah in the next three days. I transferred a bit of cash in the account for you to get there. Meet me at the Holiday Inn on Damascus in Coleville." Scofield informed his brother as he watched the trees blow in the wind outside.

"Why?" Linc questioned while putting on his jeans.

"Don't ask why, just do it, the less you know the better off you are."

"Michael, I'm your brother." A worried Lincoln said buttoning his jeans and walking down the stairs into the kitchen where he noticed Sucre eating a pop-tart and LJ drinking a rather large glass of milk.

"I know Linc, but that is exactly why I can't tell you anything further…"

"What about my son?" Lincoln asked as he watched LJ turn to face him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Bring him along too; he will play an important part." Scofield answered taking another sip of his now rather cold cup of coffee.

"Alright…" He answered looking at Sucre who was attempting to listen into their conversation but Burrows wouldn't get close enough for him to listen in hard enough.

"Listen I have to go before Sara wakes up…" Michael said looking down the hallway to make sure Sara was still asleep. He tip toed into her bedroom to find Sara still curled up in her covers with her eyes shut.

"Did you get Sara? Is she coming with us now? Have you even told her about this whole trip?" Linc questioned.

"Yes, but I haven't told her yet." Scofield informed his brother shutting the bedroom door and returning back into the kitchen where he poured another cup of coffee.

"So that means you're telling Sara but you won't even tell your own brother?" A concerned brother asked as his eyebrows rose with anger and his fists grew tense.

"Don't worry about it Lincoln, I'll have everything set straight soon."

"Okay Michael, I trust you…"

"I know." Michael said closing his phone and setting it right in front of his body. He looked up to find Sara staring at him with a concerned look on her gentle face. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Sara answered, wiping her eyes with her own shirt. She walked over to her dining room table and sat in a chair directly across from Michael.

Michael got up off the chair and walked into the kitchen to pour Sara a cup of coffee. On the counter sat a smiley face mug that had Sara's name printed on the side. He partially smiled and began pouring the coffee in the mug. Sara looked over at Michael and smiled as he brought her the cup of coffee.

"Do you like creamer or sugar?" Michael asked looking in the fridge for the coffee mate.

"Yes please." She answered watching Michael dig through the fridge for the bottle of coffee creamer.

_Dang he looks fine…his arms flexed against the freezer as he searches for something that isn't there. Wait, should I tell him I used the last of it days ago…no…I'm having too much fun watching the veins pop out of his head searching for creamer. Damn his arms, if there was such thing as arm porn he would definitely be the star of that movie. Okay Sara just tell him so he doesn't have to continue searching. Wait what am I saying?_

"Are you sure you have creamer?" Scofield asked moving things around inside the refrigerator attempting to look for the creamer. He stretched his arm above his head so that it was now pressed against the top freezer.

"Oh, wait, I don't think I have any…I haven't been to the store…I'm sorry." She apologized watching him shut the fridge and look at her with a face that reminded her of her father.

…_Don't do that Michael…that reminds me of the way my father looked at me when I said something wrong. It's known as the "Sara you screwed up" look…_

"Do you want me to go out and get some?" Michael asked grabbing Sara's car keys from the hook by the door.

"No, don't worry about it. The creamer isn't that important to have to make you go out in the morning for just creamer."

"That's okay; I'll go get you some. Is vanilla okay?" He asked opening the front door.

"Yes…Wait!" She exclaimed running over to Michael in the door way. "I've been meaning to give you this." She ran her hand over Michael's bald head and gently down his neck until she found herself in a passionate kiss with the convict in her door way.

"That was definitely worth my wait…" He responded walking out onto the porch as he smiled and got inside the car.

Sara waved goodbye and walked back inside her house. She looked around the kitchen and noticed Michael's shirt lying on the couch next to the TV. Being Sara, she picked up the shirt and took off her own to put his on. The shirt covered most of her body as she buttoned it up leaving a few buttons un-done at the top of the shirt. She turned the TV off and walked into the bathroom.

…_I can't believe he ran an errand just to get me coffee creamer…_

Michael walked in the front door and heard Sara singing in the bathroom. He sat the creamer inside the fridge and tip-toed into the bathroom as he wrapped his arms around Sara and kissed the side of her neck. Sara smiled and turned around. She grabbed his front belt loops and pulled him in closer to her.

"Nice shirt." Michael commented as he continued to kiss her neck until he finally reached her lips.

"Thanks." She said kissing him back.

"Will you come with me to Utah?" Scofield asked as Sara grabbed his hand and smiled.

"I take that as a yes." He said looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Yes, but once we hit Utah we're going our separate ways. I can't risk us getting caught together. I'll help you with what you need then I'll come back to Chicago.

Rather disappointed with Sara's answer, Michael smiled and kissed the young brunette again. This time the look in his eyes went from ecstatic to a rather mellow smile.

-----------Michael's house----------- (3 p.m.) ----------------

"Well muchachos, I have to be going back to my crib. I'll see you guys in a bit." Sucre said, getting into his SUV and driving off down the dirt road toward his apartment.

"So dad, where exactly are we going?" LJ asked placing his book bag in the front seat of the red truck that was parked on the driveway.

"Don't' worry about it, just get in the car." Lincoln informed his son as he got in the driver's seat and hot wired the car so that it turned on.

"Why don't we just get another car…Uncle Michael said that we had some money in the bank now…"

"I'll make the calls and the money isn't for buying another vehicle." A strict father informed his son as he pulled out of the drive way.

"Why can't you just tell me the state or something?" LJ asked playing solitaire on his father's cell phone.

"We're going to Utah." Linc said putting his sun glasses on and merging onto the highway.

----------Sara's house------ (5:04 p.m.) -----------

"When do we leave?" Sara asked as she began packing a suit case in her bedroom while Michael watched her from a chair in the corner of the room.

"You're bringing all that?" He questioned admiring the suitcase jam packed full of clothes in front of Sara.

"Yes, and I have some stuff for you…" She answered, stuffing more shirts into the suitcase.

"I'm not wearing a thong…" Michael said as he watched Sara pack her favorite red thong.

"I didn't say you had to…" Sara said, giggling under her breath at the image of Michael wearing a bright red thong.

"Where did you get my clothes?"

"They're my ex-boyfriends but you guys are close in size. Are we going or not?" Sara asked sitting on her suitcase, attempting to shut it.

"Yes." Michael said grabbing the suitcase from the bed and walking down the hallway.

Michael placed the suitcase inside Sara's blue Toyota Camry as he watched Sara enter the passenger seat. He walked around to the back of the car and took a screwdriver to take off her license plate. Michael replaced the license plate with one from Canada. He screwed it in place and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Are you ready to go?" Michael asked placing the keys into the ignition.

"Yes." Sara responded grabbing one of Michael's hands.

--------------End of Chapter----------------

A/N: Alright, I'm happy now. Yes, Sara got to go with Michael! I'm cruel but not that cruel! LOL, hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Prison Break. I don't own any of the following characters: Lincoln Burrows, Michael Scofield, Veronica Donavon, Sara Tancredi or LJ Burrows.

A/N: Wow, chapter 10 already. I can't believe it's only been that long. Well I have to warn all readers that this chapter has some serious fluff in it! So if you're not into romance…well…I guess you really don't' want to read this book at all….lol, but this chapter really does fit so READ AND REVIEW!

--------Kansas---- (its noon on day two of their trip to Utah) ------------

"Hey Michael, do you think we can stop soon? We've been driving for hours and my butt is getting so sore, I'm not even sure if it still works…" Sara asked, looking at Michael with helpless eyes.

"We'll drive for five more hours and then stop at a hotel." Michael said attempting to stay awake by competing with the passing traffic.

"Come on Michael, this is crazy. Look there is a motel six on the next exit. Can we please stop?" She asked grabbing Michael's hand and intertwining it with her own.

"Alright, with beautiful eyes like that…what man could possibly say no?" He said turning into the Motel six parking lot.

"Thank you." Sara answered gathering up the snack foods and books from her large purse and shoving them back inside the purse. "Michael, have you seen my wallet?"

"No, why?"

"Well, in order to pay for my hotel…I need my wallet." She said looking frantically around her car for any sign of her missing wallet.

"It's okay, I'll pay for it Sara…you just need to calm down young lady." Scofield informed Sara, parking in a spot near the lobby and unloading the suitcase from the trunk. "I'm going to go make sure there is a vacant room."

"Wait! Let me go with you." She said walking closely behind the tattooed man.

Michael and Sara entered in the lobby of the rather small rickety hotel and stood by the counter. An old lady in a moo moo walked up from behind the counter and put out her cigarette. She looked at Michael and rolled her eyes as she noticed Sara was right beside him wrapped around his right arm.

"Do you have a two bed hotel room available?" Sara asked looking up at Michael then back into the eyes of the creepy old lady.

"No, we only have a one bed room left…Do you want it?" She asked lighting up another cigarette and blowing the smoke in Sara's face.

"We'll take it." Michael said handing the lady a fifty dollar bill as he watched the look on Sara's face go from happy to worried in a mere minute.

"Okay…your room is down this here hallway and to yawl's left." The bitter old woman said handing Michael a small set of keys to room 7.

Michael looked at the keys for a moment then back at Sara who was already half way down the hallway. He let off a sigh and walked down the hallway until they both stopped in front of the olive green door with a crooked number seven painted on the front. Inside the room was a brass bed that appeared to almost be falling apart and a closet sized bathroom with a shower that had no stall. Sara walked inside and her jaws immediately dropped.

"So, do you want me to go out and get us some food?" Michael asked as he watched Sara's expression deteriorate at a rapid pace.

"Sure, what's around here?" Sara asked trying to think positive about the entire situation.

_Alright Sara, it's just one night…don't worry about it. After all, you're stuck in a single bed hotel with one of the hottest men in the entire world. Things can't be that bad…Wait…was that a rat. No, it was somebody's sock they left behind. Shit, I can't stand this anymore…_

"I think there is a Chinese place about 10 minutes away. Do you like Chinese food?" Scofield questioned as he began looking in the phone book for the phone number.

Sara walked up behind Michael and began messaging his shoulders while he looked for the Chinese restaurant's phone number. She gently laid her head on his shoulder watching his face become serious as he looked for the phone number. He ran his finger down the phone book until he stumbled upon the restaurant's phone number.

"Can you hand me the phone?" Michael asked looking at Sara's head on his shoulder.

"We don't' have a phone in this room…" She informed Michael as she handed him the cell phone from the night stand.

"Thanks." He said dialing the phone number as he watched Sara walk over to the mirror while she fixed her hair. "Yeah, I need a number 2, number 5 and a number 19." Michael informed the Chinese man on the phone.

Sara fixed her hair and looked at Michael who was becoming more frustrated on the phone than she'd ever seen him before. His eyebrows were filled with anger as he was correcting the order on the phone. She let off a small giggle and turned on the TV. Sitting beside Michael, Sara rested her entire body against Michael's as the sweat began pouring down Michael's face.

"Yes, I will be there in ten minutes…goodbye." Michael responded as he shut his phone rather harshly and threw it on the table beside him. He looked down at Sara who was resting against his body and smiled. "I'm sorry that your human pillow can't stay but he has to go get some food." He informed Sara as he lifted her up from his body and placed her on the bed.

"Do you have to go?" She begged him with a childish look on her face. "Please stay with me…" Sara said grabbing his shirt and pulling him in closer toward her body.

"I won't go but we'll be hungry…" Scofield informed the young brunette as he kissed the top of her forehead. "I have to go now; I'll be back in fifteen minutes…" He said lifting himself off of Sara and walking toward the door.

"Okay." Sara said smiling at Michael then watching the TV. Michael left the hotel room and Sara spread herself out over the queen size bed and watched the news.

"We have a special story arising in the next ten minutes. It turns out the governor of Illinois daughter is missing. She was last seen two days ago around 5 o'clock. Governor Tancredi is becoming worried and in last nights address he begged anyone who had information on Sara Tancredi to call the FBI hotline." A rather prissy blonde reported on the news.

Sara grabbed the remote and flipped the TV off. She turned onto her side so that she was facing the wall and began to cry. The tears streamed down her face as the thought of being a missing person filled her head. Michael entered the room shortly after to find the brunette crouched in a corner of the hotel room. He quickly dropped the Chinese food and ran over to Sara, holding her in his muscular arms.

"What's wrong Sara?" Michael asked removing the hair from her face and rubbing her back at the same time. Sara said nothing but her eyes told him everything. Her eyes were dark, glossy and had an expression on her face that could only be described as complete horror. "Everything is going to be okay." He informed Sara as he continued rubbing her back. "Everything will be just fine."

----------Damascus St. in Coleville, Utah------- (5:36 p.m.) ---------

LJ and Lincoln arrived in Coleville, Utah just before 5:30 in front of the Holiday Inn. The Inn was a middle class hotel that had a free breakfast bar and a pool/hot tub facility. Lincoln looked around the lobby as LJ continued to count the number of ants outside the window. Linc looked at his son and shook his head as a lady came to the front counter.

"Hello, welcome to Coleville, Utah…can I interest you in a room?" A rather obese old woman asked as she leaned up against the counter in front of Lincoln attempting to flirt with the young stud.

"Yeah, I'll have a room for two….my son and I…" Linc clarified realizing that his sentence almost made it sound that the two of them were gay or worse, married.

"Alright, you're in luck, we have one room that has two twin mattresses and a single bathroom." The old lady explained waggling her eyebrows.

Lincoln looked at the lady in complete puzzlement as she handed him a room key with the number 27 printed on the side of it. LJ quickly followed his father down the hallway and inside the hotel room. The room was rather small in size but had two comfy beds in the middle complete with an average size bathroom. The sink was in one corner of the bathroom and the toilet and shower stall were on the other side.

LJ looked at his father with heavy eyes as he pulled the covers away from the top of the bed and slowly crawled into the bed. He gently shut his eyes and began dreaming of blueberry pancakes and other random foods.

Burrows however, was sitting in a chair located in the corner of the room as he watched his only son dream. His hands were firmly planted on the arms of the chair while he thought about Veronica. The veins from his bald head grew visible as did the smile on his face.

---------------Holiday Inn in Kansas---------- (10:39 p.m.) -----------

Steam began pouring out of the bathroom as Michael walked out with a towel around his waist. Sara watched the wet tattooed man as he began shaving. She glanced back at the TV and slowly turned her head back to look at Michael. In the mirror Michael could see Sara looking back and forth between him and the TV. He let off a small chuckle and continued to shave the rest of his face.

…_Whoa…Sara contain yourself for god sakes! He just happens to be flexing his muscles exactly perfectly so that his shoulder blades stick out. Damn, I'd love to run my hand down in between his shoulder blades. Wait! Sara, stop it…he is crazy remember. What happened to the plan where you just help him with no strings attached? Well, it's kind of hard when he is over by the sink with just a towel…nothing more…just a small white towel…_

Scofield rinsed his razor and placed it in the small book bag beside the bathroom counter. From the book bag he grabbed out a small bottle of Vert and squirted a couple squirts of the cologne onto his freshly washed chest. He glanced back at Sara and smiled devilishly at the site of her curled in a ball on the bed.

"Hey Sara I'll be done with the shower soon…I just need to put some clothes on." Michael informed Sara as he opened the bathroom door.

…_No…you don't **have** to put any clothes on…_

"Okay, no need to hurry…" Sara said while she ran her fingers along her stomach as she watched the rest of Oprah.

Michael entered into the small bathroom and took off the bleach white towel and slipped into his red Budweiser boxers. He folded the towel and placed it in the small laundry bag in the corner of the room. Returning into the main room of the hotel he watched as Sara examined him closely.

"The shower is open…" Michael announced rolling into the single bed so that he was right beside Sara.

"Okay." Sara answered quickly getting out of bed. Michael grabbed her hand and pulled the innocent brunette closer to his body so that she could feel the intense heat from his body. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, I didn't know I had to need something will I touched you…" He said pulling the rest of her body underneath his larger frame so that she was pinned down to the bed. Michael began caressing the side of her face as he kissed the side of her neck following a trail down to her belly button then looking up at Sara.

"What are your intensions Mr. Scofield? I'm your doctor sir; this is illegal to have a private secession young man." Sara informed Scofield in a playful tone of voice as Michael tickled her stomach with his soft lips.

"Do I have to answer that question doctor?" Michael asked, making his journey more south to where he was now un-buttoning her jeans.

"Michael, I'm sorry I can't do this anymore." She spoke up pushing Michael's body away from her and walking around the bed then into the bathroom.

…_damn it…what did I do this time?_

Scofield unrolled the comforter and sheets to the bed and maneuvered around to the opposite side of the bed. He pulled the covers close to his belly button and turned onto his side so that he was now facing the mirror. Sara unlocked the bathroom door and walked out to look in the mirror. She noticed Michael was asleep so she hopped into bed beside him and turned out the light.

…_What the hell did I just do…?_

-----------------End of Chapter------------------

A/N: Well, that concludes chapter 10. I know there was a lot of fluff but hey, I can't be mean to them the entire time grins or can I? Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with prison break! I own none of the following characters: LJ Burrows, Lincoln Burrows, Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi, Veronica Donavon or Theodore Bagwell. I have no affiliation with Prison Break or any of its contents.

A/N: Alright I've been on the fluffy side for the last 3-4 chapters, now back to the action!

---------Coleville, Utah-------------- (10:37 a.m.) ---- (1 ½ days later) ----------

"Hello people of Coleville Utah. It looks like today is going to be another very hot day. It would be a good day to go fishing out on Lake Humbleton. In today's news there has been new information on the Fox River escapees. The FBI are tracking them somewhere in Utah but nobody knows the exact location. The FBI also believes that Governor Tancredi's daughter has some sort of affiliation with the escapees. In other news…" The radio broadcaster announced.

Michael turned the volume down on the radio and proceeded driving on the highway. He looked back in his rearview mirror to change lanes and noticed Sara sleeping across the back seats. Her legs were folded into her stomach, her head was resting on top of her large purse and her face reminded Michael of an angel he once saw in a dream.

"Now entering Coleville, Utah. Population: 9,854 and growing." A sign read as Michael drove into the small town of Coleville.

…_Looks like were here…_

"Where are we?" A tired brunette in the backseat of the Camry asked as she lifted her head up from her purse.

"We're almost there Sara, just go ahead and finish your nap." Michael instructed Sara as he watched her eyes fall back to sleep in his rearview mirror.

Now approaching Damascus St. Scofield turned onto the turnpike exit toward the Holiday Inn where he was scheduled to meet his older brother and nephew. He pulled into the Holiday Inn parking lot where he saw no sign of Burrows or his nephew, LJ. Quickly pulling the keys out of the ignition, Michael noticed Sara was still asleep. He opened the side door and gently slid his hands underneath Sara's body. She let off a sigh as Scofield carried her inside room 27.

Once he was inside the hotel, he noticed Burrows on the bed resting his eyes and LJ in the corner of the room watching cartoons. He set the sleeping brunette beside LJ on the bed and covered her up with the blankets.

"Where am I?" Sara asked rubbing her eyes and blankly looking at Michael.

"Just go back to sleep Sara." Michael said kissing her forehead then looking up at LJ who was giggling in the corner of the room. "What's so funny young man?"

"Don't' worry about it Uncle Michael." LJ said as he continued to watch the TV beside Sara.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked Michael grabbing his hand and holding it to her heart.

"You don't worry about a thing. I'm going to take care of everything. LJ will be here to take care of you while I'm gone." He answered kissing her hand and sitting up from the bed.

"Wait! That was my 'important' job?" LJ asked confused.

"Yes." Scofield answered walking toward Burrows.

"You're saying that I came here to watch someone who is almost twice as old as me…"

"Yes." Michael answered hugging his brother.

"It's nice to see you again." Burrows admitted patting his younger brother on the back.

"Are you ready to go?" Michael asked his older brother as he grabbed his blazer from the bed and walked toward the door.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you more when we get inside the car. Let's go."

"Okay." Lincoln said grabbing his own jacket and walking out the hotel behind Michael. "LJ, make sure you take care of Sara and don't' screw it up."

"How can I screw this up?" The young teen asked looking from Sara then back at his father. "Do I come off that stupid?"

"Do you want me to answer that question?" Burrows asked sarcastically as he shut the hotel door and entered the passenger seat of the Camry. "So Michael, where are we going exactly?"

"We're going to the bank."

"That's it? What about the money in Salt Lake City? What about Westmoreland's treasure? Is that all we're here for? Michael, you're trying to tell me that this is it?" Burrows questioned his younger brother with an angry tone.

"Calm down Linc. Once we're at the bank I'm going to withdraw Westmoreland's cash from his account number he had given me previously. Once that is finished, I'll secure it in a safe account under a pen name and we're free to go to Mexico." Michael said pulling out of the parking lot and heading more towards the local bank.

"What about the buried treasure down at the old farm where Westmoreland hid his findings after the famous robbery back in the day?"

"Don't' worry about that right now. Our primary goal is to securely get that money into the account." Scofield said turning into the right line.

"Wait! You do realize the other escapees were in the infirmary when Westmoreland told us about the treasure underneath the barn? What if they get to it first?"

"Let's just say they're in for a really big surprise…" Michael said pulling into the bank parking lot and taking the keys out of the ignition.

-------------Inside the bank------------- (3:48 p.m.) ----------

Michael looked around the bank as he examined every single person who entered the bank or who was previously there. He picked up his brown leather brief case and walked into a financial office located on the east end of the bank. Inside the small office was an un-organized desk complete with a computer that looked as if it was around when the dinosaurs roamed the Earth.

"Hello Sir, welcome to the Coleville Bank. My name is Sandy, how may I help you today sir?" The middle-aged blonde bank employee asked as she cleared a space for Michael's brief case.

"Yes, I'd like to withdraw money from an account." Michael said sitting in the office chair provided with his tattoos completely covered with his jacket.

"Alright, I'll need your name and address first." Sandy said, beginning to type into the computer.

"Tim Anderson. 937 South Main Street. Tipp City, Ohio. 45424."

"Okay sir, it will be just one moment while I enter the information in. Our computers are a bit slow today. Did you hear about the Fox River Escapees? The FBI is now saying that Sara Tancredi had something to do with their escape. I couldn't imagine even coming into contact with a convict." Sandy said letting off a small giggle towards the end. "Okay, so could you give me your social security number?"

"42454739." Michael answered arranging the zip code and street address backwards in order to create a social security number.

"Okay Mr. Anderson, it will only be one moment…"

Michael looked down at his watch nervously then back up at Sandy who seemed to be occupied with the computer. He opened his brief case and took out a red fountain pen with the numbers 6679537 on the side of it.

"Alright sir, I'm going to need the account number from the existing account."

"6679537."

"Now I need you to give me the account number the money gets transferred to."

"1311991"

"Okay sir, 50,000.000 dollars has been successfully transferred between the two accounts. Please come back and see us." Sandy said reaching out to Michael for a handshake. Michael reached his hand out for the handshake when he noticed Sandy's face go from happy to confused. "Is that a tattoo?" She asked directing her attention to the partially seen tattoo on his wrist.

"Yes, I must be going now." He answered quickly walking out of the office and down the hall to the exit. Michael looked around for the blue Camry and hopped into the front seat. "We need to get out of here." Scofield informed his brother.

"Why?" Linc asked pushing on the gas pedal as hard as he could without breaking it.

"Just drive." Scofield told his brother as he ducked down into the seat.

--------------Back at the Holiday Inn on Damascus St. ----------

Lincoln put the car in park and opened the door to get out. Michael got out of the car and opened the hotel door to find LJ in the corner playing games on the cell phone and Sara up drinking a small cup of coffee. Michael smiled at the sight of Sara and walked over to kiss her. Sara sat her coffee back on the counter and wrapped her arms around Michael.

"So, is everything taken care of?" Sara asked whispering into Michael's ear.

"Yes ma'am." Michael said pulling Sara in closer.

"Michael, are we going to go and get the passports tonight?" Linc asked watching Sara glare at him.

"Yes." Scofield said letting go of the brunette and paying more close attention to his brother. "We will leave in ten minutes."

"Why ten minutes?" LJ asked pausing his cell phone game to jump into the conversation.

"Well, I have to get some critical components together before we can endeavor on this journey." He answered back pulling Sara's waist closer toward his body.

"You're a very bad man." Sara said as she began biting his ear.

"Alright kids, we have to be going." A grumpy older brother informed Scofield as he grabbed the keys to the car.

"Okay Linc, I'll be there…" Michael said kissing Sara one last time.

"Come on Michael. LJ you need to come too."

"You're leaving me here alone?" Sara asked frantic.

"Yes, you'll be fine." Linc said trying to open the hotel door.

Michael, LJ, and Lincoln waved goodbye to Sara as they walked into the parking lot. The group of men stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed a familiar person sitting on the hood of the Camry.

"Hey pretty." The person said waving their hand up in the air.

-------------------End of Chapter---------------------

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I know I'm happy to return to my cliff hangers. I really missed them. tears Yup, they're like my family…Well, please R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break. I don't own any of the following characters: Lincoln Burrows, Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi, Veronica Donavon, LJ Burrows, Theodore Bagwell, Agent Bellick, or Nika. I have no affiliation with Prison Break of any of its contents.

A/N: Okay, like I said before…I have returned to my action side for now and I think y'all will be surprised at everything I have in store for this chapter! READ!

-------------The parking lot of the Holiday Inn in Coleville, Utah----------

"What are you doing here T-bag?" Linc asked placing both hands on his hips and directly looking at the middle-aged southern man sitting on the hood of the Camry.

"What do you think I'm here for? I'm here for the money pretty." The southern hick informed Linc as he jumped off the hood of the car, confronting Lincoln face to face.

"We don't have the money." Michael said standing next to his older brother with an angered expression on his face.

"Well then explain to me how the hole under the farm was as empty as a bottle of Jack Daniel's in Texas…the entire five million was gone" T-bag said now facing Michael directly in the face.

Michael looked at T-bag with his usual deep stare then turned to his brother, looking him straight into his eyes. Through eye contact Linc nodded and looked back over at T-bag. Unaware of what exactly was going on, LJ sat down on the curb of the street admiring the many cars passing by. T-bag looked at the two brothers and smiled.

"So, none of ya gonna talk then. Well, we can do this the hard way or the easy one and it looks to me as if ya'll gonna pick the hard way…" The southern man stated as he patted Michael on the shoulder, gritting his teeth.

"Listen Theodore, we don't have the money. Now why don't you go somewhere else before things start getting ugly!" Burrows said pointing his hand towards the road.

"If it weren't for your little brother over here, you'd be as good as dog food. So I suggest ya start warmin' up to me…" T-bag suggested looking at Michael square in the eye.

"Listen T-bag, I've kept my end of the bargain up by helping you escape. Now, it's your turn…get out of here…" Michael said blatantly looking at T-bag with intimidating eyes as he stepped forward so that he was now one step ahead of his older brother.

"Now you listen here pretty, all I want is my share of the bargain fish. You give me the money and everyone walks outta here safe. You don't give me the money and I take the boy." T-bag said reaching in his pocket for a knife.

"No! You will not take my only son." Linc screamed raising a fist at T-bag.

T-bag looked at Lincoln for one split second, tightened his right fist and decked Burrows between the eyes. Lincoln fell against the car, hitting the side mirror. His face was covered in blood as was both of his hands. Small pieces of glass filled the face of Lincoln as well as his hands and legs. LJ glanced back at the chaos and saw his father, lying on the ground completely helpless. He immediately ran to his father's side as he ducked T-bag's punch.

"Dad are you alright?" The young teen asked his father frantically, lifting his father's head on his lap. "Dad, can you hear me?" LJ asked looking his father in the eyes.

"I dun told your father to leave me alone but his dumbass self picked the hard way. So Michael, which way do you choose? Are you going to be smart and pick the good way or follow in the footsteps of a brother who lied to you all your life?" T-bag asked raising a single eyebrow at Michael who was getting pumped.

Michael took another glance at T-bag threw a punch toward T-bag but missed and hit the side of the Camry. He rubbed his freshly hit knuckles and turned back around to find T-bag in a fighting stance. Scofield gave T-bag a smirk and threw another punch this time hitting T-bag on the side of his face. Blood began oozing down T-bag's face as he punched Michael throwing him off balance.

"All you had to was give me the money fish…" The southern hick informed Michael, throwing another punch and hitting the left side of Michael's face knocking him to the ground. "Just give up pretty boy."

"I'm not letting some southern asshole beat me!" Scofield exclaimed climbing back up to his fit and kicking T-bag in the lower stomach. T-bag leaned over with his hands directly across his stomach yelling in such pain that people on the other side of the road were looking over at the fresh fight.

"Come on fish, just say you'll give me the money and all this can be over very quickly." He said punching Michael in the lower stomach sending him to the ground. "Just say the magic words…"

"Fuck you." Michael said spitting out a small puddle of blood in front of his feet. "Fuck you T-bag."

"Those ain't the right magic words pretty boy…" T-bag said grabbing a hold of Michael's shirt and throwing his entire body against the side of the hotel building.

Now completely covered in blood, Michael looked up at T-bag and watched the southern man wipe his hands on Lincoln's shirt. Scofield attempted to stand up but was too weak to get up. His face was covered in blood, his right eye was completely black and his stomach was in more pain than he had ever experienced. Scofield's face was filled with pain as he tried to stand up but fell back against the building.

"Alright young man lets go…" T-bag said directing his attention to LJ who was wiping the blood from his father's face.

"No!" LJ exclaimed reaching into his father's front pocket, pulling out a pistol and pointing it in T-bag's direction.

"You don't actually think you're going to shoot me son?" T-bag asked admiring the young teen's hands shake as LJ pointed the gun directly in his face.

"What…what…what makes you…you…you…think I won't pull the gun…trigger…?" LJ stuttered as his began to shake uncontrollably with the gun pointing in T-bag's general direction.

"Look at ya there boy, you're stutterin' your words. Just put down the gun and nobody gets hurt. Just look at what happened to your family. They chose the wrong path and look at them now. They looked as if they got into a fight with a bear over a bee hive…" T-bag said pointing to the two brother's on the ground.

LJ looked at his vulnerable father and uncle then back at the man who was the source of their pain. LJ closed his eyes and pulled the trigger putting a bullet in T-bag's chest. T-bag looked down at his fresh wound and smiled as he fell to the ground. The blood began filling up the parking lot as T-bag reached his arm to his chest. The eyes of the southern man gently shut as his body completely broke down into pieces.

…_what the hell did I just do…?_

The young teen dropped the gun directly out of his hands as he watched it hit the pavement. He raced over to his father and began applying pressure on his many wounds. Out of no where LJ heard a scream. He turned around and saw Sara standing over Michael.

------------Chicago FBI department------------

"Agent Mahone, you have someone in your office that says they have information on the Fox River eight." The secretary behind the desk informed Mahone as he walked past her grabbing a folder from the brunette's hands.

"Thanks Judy." Mahone said walking down the department hallway and into the staff break room.

"Hey Alex, have you heard anymore from the Fox River case?" A tall slender FBI agent asked Mahone as he poured a small cup of coffee.

"No." Mahone answered opening his fountain pen and grabbing the pills from the pen cap. He placed the pills inside his mouth then swallowed them. The agent twisted the cap back on the pen and looked at the board in front of him. The board had many detailed drawings of Michael's tattoo.

…_There has to be some sort of pattern within these lines…the way the photos are printed must lead to something. Why doesn't this make since? This very tattoo must have their escape printed on it. Each pattern must be depicted in a special order…_

Mahone ran his finger along the lines of the tattoo, tracing the demon over and over until he finally stopped. He rubbed his forehead in confusion and walked over to the coffee pot then poured another rather large cup of coffee. The agent stirred in a good helping of creamer complete with some sugar.

"So Mahone, did you hear about the Abruzzi shooting?" The slender agent asked trying to make conversation with Mahone.

"Yes, Agent Scott…" Mahone answered shortly, grabbing his cup of coffee and walking out of the break room.

The angered agent walked down the hall and opened the door to his private office. In the chair in front of his desk sat a tall dark haired woman. Mahone walked around his desk and sat down in his comfy leather chair. He folded his hands in front of his body and looked at the woman in the eyes.

"I know where you can find Michael." The Puerto Rican woman said looking at Mahone as she lifted her head up and smirked.

----------------Holiday Inn Parking lot-------------------

"What is going on? What happened here? Michael, who did this to you? What is going on here? Why are you hurt? Who hurt you?" Sara questioned Michael as she began cleaning his wounds with her own shirt.

"I…I…I…" Michael stuttered looking Sara directly in the eyes.

"Sara, can you come and look at my dad?" LJ asked attempting to stop the blood flow from a wound on Lincoln's head.

"Yeah…hold on. Michael, I'll be right back." Sara informed Michael glancing over at Lincoln and walking over to the man against the car. "Can you feel this?" She asked as she pressed against the open wound on Lincoln's head.

Lincoln looked over at Sara; his face began to cringe as she applied more pressure. Sara's face grew more worried by the minute. The blood from Lincoln's head began splattering everyone. The doctor took the cloth on top of the wound off and pulled out the glass piece that was embedded in his head. Linc let off a cry of pain. His eyes grew more intense in pain as Sara began wrapping a different piece of cloth around his head.

"This should be okay for now. I'm going to go check on Michael. Are you okay LJ? Are you hurt in any way?" Sara asked looking over LJ and walking back toward Michael. "What the hell!" She yelled looking at the dead man in the middle of the parking lot.

Sara crouched beside the dead southern man and took his pulse. She placed two fingers along his bloody neck and felt nothing. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized he was dead. She looked back over at Michael and saw his eyes that appeared to be in excruciating pain. Sara walked over to her wounded friend and began cleaning him up, removing the glass shards from his body.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked trying to get Michael to say anything although she knew that everything was not okay.

"Yes, how is my brother?" Michael asked coughing up a little blood onto Sara's sleeve. "..Sorry…" He mumbled trying to wipe the blood off Sara's blue sleeve.

"It's okay, I'm a doctor. Lincoln is going to be fine. LJ is taking care of him, applying pressure to the open wounds. He just needs some rest and for those wounds to heal. How are you Michael?" The worried woman asked Michael as she began applying a small amount of pressure onto his forehead. "Can you feel that?"

"…Yes!" Michael screamed in pain. "Why did you do that?" He asked rubbing his forehead with his bloody hand.

"I needed to make sure that you still had feeling in your body." The doctor responded smirking at Michael as she wrapped a bandage around his head. "How are your arms?"

"They're fine." Scofield remarked rather short to Sara. He watched the brunette wrap a white shirt around his head so that it was stopping the blood flow. "So, is Linc okay? How are his injuries? What happened to T-bag?" Michael asked trying to sit up to look at the rest of the parking lot.

"Hold on Michael, you need to worry about one thing at a time. Your brother is just fine like I said before. T-bag however isn't so well. He has suffered major head trauma and was shot in the chest." Sara said as she watched Michael's face go from pain to mere fear.

Michael quickly rose up from his relaxed position. Blood quickly rushed through his head as he looked at his brother then back at T-bag who was spread out in the middle of the parking lot. He ran his hand across his forehead as he noticed a police officer walking towards him. The officer was about 10 yards away.

"Quick hide the body!" Michael exclaimed as he and LJ lifted T-bag into the trunk of the Camry.

Everyone watched as the police officer walked past Michael and LJ and smiled. Michael waved hello and waited for the police officer to pass. Sara looked over at Michael and smiled as he came running toward her. Michael gave her a big hug.

"Everything is going to be okay…" Scofield said rubbing Sara's back.

"Hey Michael, the cops are coming back!" Linc shouted crawling over to the hotel building.

Michael looked over at the physically fit police officer. His face was expression-less as he looked over at Sara and blinked.

----------------End of Chapter-------------

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to post it but I had to go back and edit a lot of material so that it would fit with my upcoming action/adventure/romance stuff. I also had to take time out to watch the new episode in which I'm sure EVERYONE watched! LOL, so yeah…..

Oh yeah and for a 'special reader' I added the line 'pretty boy' just for you….btw, it's an inside joke…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I own none of the following characters: Lincoln Burrows, LJ Burrows, Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi, Theodore Bagwell, Nika, Agent Mahone, or David Apolskis.

A/N: Well, the time has come for chapter 13…I think it would be really cool if I wrote this on the 13th but I don't want to wait that long so I'll post it today! I hope you enjoy it…you may cry…you may laugh…and you'll more than likely be mad at me hides in a closet. By the way, this chapter begins right at the ending of chapter 12 so if you missed it you WILL want to go back and read it.

----------------Holiday Inn Parking lot, Utah--------------

"Is the cop turning down this way?" LJ asked his uncle, watching the police car with extreme intensity in his slightly blue eyes.

"I don't know." Michael responded staring at the police car as he leaned up against the wall of the hotel.

Michael stared at the police vehicles every movement, sudden turn, and stop. LJ looked at his uncle and shook his head as he walked over to his dad who was still leaned up against the Camry. Sara was sitting on the sidewalk of the hotel, watching the police car. The police car drove by the parking lot and turned right on a street nearby. By the look on Michael's face you could tell there was a since of relief as the police car drove further and eventually out of sight. His eyes became less intense and his face softened up from the tenseness.

"Where are we going to hide the gun?" Sara asked lifting herself off the sidewalk and planting her feet directly in front of the young tattooed man.

"I don't' know." Michael said rubbing his bare hand across her cheek and smiling.

…_Fuck…where do I put the gun…? This was not supposed to happen when I originally planned for this escape. Then again my father always told me to expect the unexpected. Then again my father left my mother as soon as she mentioned the possibility of having another kid so I guess he isn't the best role model. But then again he is my father…_

"Are you okay?" The worried brunette asked Michael as she waved a single hand in front of his pale face. "Hello? Is anybody home?"

"…yeah…sorry…"

"Hey Uncle Michael, what are we going to do with the 'dead guy'?" LJ asked looking at the now dead southern man in the in the open trunk of the Camry.

"We bury him. At sunset we'll go to a remote location outside of town and bury him in dead night." Scofield informed the small group of people standing around him. Sweat began running down his head at a rather rapid pace. He lifted his right hand and wiped across his forehead sending the sweat on the ground.

"How exactly are we going to hide the murder weapon?" Sara blatantly asked Michael, looking at him with innocent eyes and a small smile.

"I'll take care of it." Scofield answered grabbing the pistol from LJ and placing it in his own hands. Michael opened the barrel of the gun and emptied the bullets. He placed the bullets inside his pocket and closed the barrel.

…_Damn it…Where do I hide this weapon? If I put it anywhere around here the cops are sure to find it…Wait, if I place it around the hotel the chances of them finding it is slim to nothing. Then again the FBI is on this case. Michael, why do you have to be such a dumb ass? All you have to do is bury the gun with T-bag. Wait, I can't just bury a gun with a dead guy. How morally wrong is that? Then again, he deserves it after putting me and my family in harms way like he did so…_

Running her bare hand against Michael's naked back, Sara looked up at Michael and smiled. Scofield looked at the young brunette on his shoulder and winked. Sara walked back over to the hotel building and stood against the wall, placing her foot behind her back providing a stability post for her back. Lincoln sat up from his crouched position against the car and looked at his brother with great intensity in his eyes.

"What is going on Michael?" A worried Linc asked his brother who was cleaning out the gun so that their fingerprints couldn't be traced. "What happened?"

"Don't worry Linc, I'm taking care of it now…" Scofield informed his older brother, grabbing the pistol with a clean white cloth and slipping it into the open window of a Ford F-150 double cab that was parked a couple parking spaces across from their own car.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" LJ asked watching his uncle place the gun in the truck.

"LJ, don't use the language, especially to your own flesh and blood." Burrows said, hitting LJ upside the head. "You know better than that young man!"

"Whatever dad…so what do we do next?" The young teen asked rubbing his head from his father's slap on the back of his curly head.

"Well, we're going to have to bury the dead man in the car and get the hell out of this place." Michael said standing above Lincoln attempting to help him up off the ground.

"How come you guys get to say 'bad words' and I get hit upside the head?" LJ asked while helping his uncle lift his father into the back seat of the Camry.

"Don't argue, just do what we say and we won't have to have these meaningless discussions." Scofield informed the young teen, closing Lincoln's car door.

LJ rolled his eyes towards his uncle and hopped into the front seat of the Camry. He reached across the console and placed the keys into the ignition to get the cool air flowing in the car. The teen placed his seat belt against his body and buckled him securely. He looked outside the window to find Michael and Sara talking to each other. LJ rolled his eyes once more and began playing a game on the cell phone.

"Go ahead Michael, don't worry about me. I'm going to go back into the hotel, get clean and hop on a plane back to Chicago. Just go, don't worry about me at all. I'll be just fine. I promise. I'm a big girl now; I can take care of myself. I really appreciate everything you have done for me…honestly…but it's my time to go." Sara explained to Michael as he reached his arms out for her. She slowly walked over to the tattooed man as he wrapped his body around her small frame.

"Sara, I can't do this…" Michael answered as his eyes grew watery at the thought of Sara leaving him again.

…_She can't do this to me…no…not now…not ever. I can't go through the pain again…not again…I just can't do it…_

"It's okay Michael…now go save your brother like you intended to do in the first place. I was just along for the ride…remember? Our standing agreement was that I would go with you to Utah and from there I would break away…" Ms. Tancredi said placing her head underneath Michael's as small tears fell onto his exposed chest.

"…I love you Sara…" Scofield admitted, rubbing the back of Sara's head with one hand and her back with the other.

"I know, that's why you have to go before things get serious. I must go now…you must go too."

"Things have gotten serious Sara. You may be in denial, but what I felt was and is real. Sara, I love you so much that my heart worries for you…even if you're just walking down the hall. I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past. I never intended on using you…" Michael admitted grabbing both of Sara's boney hands, intertwining his fingers with hers. He kissed the top of her hand as he watched the tears on Sara's face splash onto his bare chest.

"I have to go." Sara let go of Michael's hands and stepped back away from his body. She looked into his eyes once more and completely turned around. Sara began walking up the side walk and opened the door of the hotel room. She glanced once more at Michael, who was in the middle of the parking lot holding his hands out for her, and shut the door locking it behind her.

Michael looked up at the sky as the rain drops began to slowly fall down upon the parking lot. He looked back at the hotel door and placed his hands back to his side. Scofield looked back at the Camry then over to the hotel room. He ran down the sidewalk and began pounding on the hotel door.

"Sara! Sara! Sara! Open the door!" Michael demanded continuing to pound on the door as hard as he possibly could.

Sara looked through the window and realized it was Michael. A single tear rolled down her right cheek as she shut the curtains and walked over to the mirror. She looked up at the mirror and cried. Her eyes grew red and her entire body began to shake rapidly.

Scofield punched the door one last time and took a couple steps back away from the door. He looked out at the Camry and began walking towards it. Michael opened the driver's seat door and hopped in the driver's seat, putting the car into drive and driving out of the parking lot and onto the main drag.

----------------Chicago FBI Agency--------------------

"Would you like a glass of water?" Mahone asked the Puerto Rican woman sitting in his extra office chair directly in front of him. He poured two separate glasses of water and sat them in the middle of his desk, removing a few files from the area. "So what can you tell me about Michael Scofield?"

"First things first, for this information do I get the reward money?" Nika asked filing down her long ruby red nails.

"It depends upon the information you share with the FBI ma'am." The agent explained sitting in his leather chair with his hand underneath his chin awaiting the woman to answer his question.

"I'm not giving you any information until you confirm that I get the money…" She said placing the filer back into her purse and leaning against the desk in hopes Mahone would become 'distracted'.

"Like I said before, it depends upon the information you provide us with."

"Alright, I was in this country barn somewhere with Michael and his brother…" Nika started blowing a bubble out of her chewing gum.

"Lincoln Burrows?" Mahone questioned taking out a pad and paper to jot down notes.

"Yes, what other brother would Scofield have?" Nika asked sarcastically. "I was walking into the back room inside the barn to check on my husband…"

"Your husband?" Mahone interrupted merely choking on a sip of water.

"Yes, my husband…does that shock you that I can get a husband unlike yourself?"

"No, I wouldn't won't a husband…" Mahone answered taking another sip of water.

"You're not gay?" Nika asked confused by Mahone's answer.

"No." The agent said strictly setting his glass of water back on the middle of the desk.

"With a tie like that I figured you were either gay or stupid…now I know which one…" Nika said smiling as she watched Mahone grip his papers tighter and beginning to grit his teeth.

"So, what did you see when you entered the barn to look for Scofield?"

"I saw him on his cell phone, which I thought was strange since he never…never mind…" The Puerto Rican woman said crossing her legs. "He was talking to some woman and by the sound of their conversation…you could tell that he cared about this _woman_."

"Did you happen to catch her name?" Mahone asked scribbling information onto his pad of paper.

"Sara something…I didn't hear her last name clearly but I'd recognize it is someone told me…"

"Tancredi?" The FBI agent questioned as he watched Nika's face begin light up at the mentioning of that last name.

"Yes, that's it; he was telling her that she has something that would help her with something. All I know is that they're heading to Utah to find some sort of treasure from an inmate they met or something like that."

"Do you remember the inmate's name?" He asked eager to find out the connection.

"No, he never told me. He only said that he would give me a cut of the money if I didn't tell the FBI. So can I get my reward yet?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay here for now. I need to go talk to my supervisor, feel free to make yourself at home." Mahone said grabbing the files and note pad then leaving the room.

----------------A remote location just outside Coleville, Utah-------------

"This is where we're going to bury him?" LJ asked getting out of the parked car and looking across the field of dirt.

"Yes, nobody will look for him here…" Michael said popping the trunk of the car to find T-bag's bloody body still in the same position as he was when they first put him in the trunk.

"What about my dad?" The young teen asked admiring his father sleeping in the back seat.

"He'll stay in the car…" Scofield said grabbing a shovel from the back seat and handing it to LJ. Michael pulled a sheet from underneath the front seat and began wrapping T-bag inside the sheet. Once he was finished, Michael began dragging the body about 20 feet away from the Camry and began digging.

"LJ, I need you to be a look out for cops…I'll start digging…" Scofield said beginning to dig a hole for the body.

"Okay Uncle Michael. How long is this going to take?" LJ asked watching the road in front of them.

"I don't' know LJ." He answered becoming angrier at all the questions coming out of the mouth of the young teen.

After nearly two hours of digging, Michael was finished with the giant hole. He wiped the sweat from his face onto his arms and threw the shovel inside the hole. He grabbed the end of the white sheet and pushed the body over the edge of the whole so that it hit the bottom of the hole hard. LJ looked at his Uncle, cringing his face.

"Are you serious?" LJ asked looking down in the hole.

"It's okay. Are any cars coming?" Michael asked beginning to cover the large hole in the ground.

"No…Oh shit…yes!" LJ shouted running toward the car with Michael following him close by.

Both of the guys hopped into the car as Michael put the car into drive and headed back on the road. By the look on their faces you could tell something was wrong. Michael continued to wipe the sweat from his face as he turned the air conditioning higher. Scofield looked down at the gas gage and realized they were almost on E.

"We need to go and get some gas quickly." Scofield said pulling into a small rickety gas station on the side of the road. "I'll go inside and you guys can stay in here." Michael said pulling out a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet.

"Hey Michael, can I go inside…I have to pee so bad…" Linc said opening the car door and practically running inside the gas station.

"Yeah Uncle Michael, I'm so hungry I could eat a cow." LJ said walking a step behind his father.

Michael shook his head and entered the gas station. He waited in line to pay for the gas as he watched LJ go down each aisle of the gas station, picking out random foods and drinks from each shelf. The young teen walked up to the cash register and insisted on Michael covering the bill. Scofield rolled his eyes at the site of LJ and pulled out his new debit card.

LJ walked out to the car and placed his bags of groceries in the back seat then hopping into the front seat of the car. He turned on the radio, blasting it so loud that his father smacked him upside the head. Michael finished pumping the gas and got into the front seat of the car.

"Hey." A familiar voice said coming from the back seat of the car.

Scofield turned around and saw a skinny white shadow in the back seat behind him. Michael's jaws dropped completely when he suddenly realized it was no other than Tweener. The skinny white boy in the back seat was wearing a ball cap and baggy jeans. LJ looked at the man in the back seat and began to laugh. Burrows returned to the car and sat in the back seat next to Tweener.

"What are you doing here kid?" Linc asked confused as to why and how he got into the car. "Michael, can we just dump his ass on the side of the road somewhere?"

"Yes." Michael answered putting the car in drive as he began driving down the road.

"You can't just do that to me dude. Do you know what I'm worth?"

"You're worth more dead than alive." Scofield pointed out turning onto a country road.

"I know about T-bag." The young white guy said as the entire car grew silent.

-------------Coleville, Utah Holiday Inn-----------

Sara pulled her hair up into a single pony tail as she looked in the mirror one last time to finish her make-up that had been smudged from the crying she did earlier. She grabbed her bag from the chair by the table and walked out of the hotel room. Ms. Tancredi entered a cab that was conveniently parked outside of the hotel. The cab driver was a rather old gray haired main that had many freckles on his face.

"Where to young lady?" The cab driver asked pulling out of the parking place.

"Salt Lake City airport." Sara answered watching the rain fall outside the window.

_Michael…god I miss you…Michael…The way you told me how beautiful I was even if I wasn't wearing make-up. The way you made me smile when I wasn't looking. The way you made me feel when you touched my hand for the first time…_

The cab driver turned on the windshield wipers faster as the storm began to pick up heavily. Through the window you could barely see much of anything. The driver lunged forward so that he could see outside better. Sara looked out the window at the orange semi truck in front of the car. The rain grew more intense as time went on. The driver suddenly slammed on his brakes but the traction from his tires weren't enough to stop the car. The car began spinning out of control until they hit the orange semi in front of them sending Sara out of the windshield and onto the wet pavement of the street.

---------------End of Chapter-------------

A/N: Gosh, I'm really sorry this chapter is so long! I hoped you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break. I own none of the following characters: Theodore Bagwell, Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi, Lincoln Burrows, LJ Burrows, or David Apolskis. I have no affiliation with Prison Break and don't own any of its contents. I also have no rights to the name James Bond.

A/N: Okay, as always if you missed Chapter 13, I'd really go back and read it before proceeding any further. So I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and please review when you're done reading it! ENJOY!

----------Utah State Hospital-------- (2 days later) ------------------

"Sara? Sara? Sara? Can you here me. I'm Dr. Covington. Do you have any idea where you are?" A slender brunette doctor asked Sara waving her hand just above Sara's face. "Sara? Sara?"

Sara slowly opened her left eye so that she was able to see the doctor in front of her. Through her rather blurred vision, she could see the doctor's rather short length hair and silver rimmed glasses on top of her nose. She began opening her right eye so that both eyes were open yet blurry. Sara began blinking her eyes uncontrollably, attempting to fix her intense blurred vision.

"Sara, I need you to calm down for a moment. Do you have any idea where you are?" The doctor asked checking her I.V. bag for fluids.

"…Where…Where…Where am I?" Dr. Tancredi asked waving her own hand in front of her face that created a small gust of wind directly in her already painful eyes.

"Sara, you're in the hospital. Do you remember anything about the vehicle accident?" A beach blonde nurse asked Sara fluffing her pillows behind her head.

"What car crash?" Sara asked innocently, looking into the eyes of the hospital staff for answers.

"You were in an accident with a semi. Do you remember where you were heading?" The doctor asked Sara, recording some information onto Sara's chart.

"I was…I was…" The brunette paused for a second attempting to remember what she had done earlier that day.

…_What was I doing earlier? I remember seeing Michael…and Linc…where was I going? Michael said something about going somewhere with someone. That's great Sara, good job. Wait! Is that…no…my leg…it's…no…I can't move it. Come on Sara, just move your leg. Oh my gosh, come on brain…move my right leg. Hurry up…_

"I can't move my leg!" Sara screamed focusing so hard on her leg that the veins in her head began popping out and her face turned completely red.

"Calm down Sara, we had to put you under anesthesia to perform an operation on your leg last night. It turns out you fractured your knee cap and was in desperate need of a knee replacement. With proper rehabilitation you should have full use of your knee in a week or so…" Dr. Covington informed Sara, smiling at Sara's complete innocence. "So, do you remember where you were heading? The police will be here soon to ask you a few questions."

"How do you know my name?" Sara asked looking from the blonde nurse back to Dr. Covington.

"We looked in your pocket and found a crane entitled to Sara so we figured that was your name." The preppy nurse said handing the paper crane to the brunette patient.

Sara held the crane inside her small shaky hands, reading her name on the side of the white bird. A small tear gathered in her left eye as it began rolling down the side of her cheek. The nurse noticed the tear and handed Sara a tissue. Dr. Covington smiled toward Sara and left the hospital rooming leaving only Sara and the nurse.

"Well, my name is Amy Sanders and I'll be the head nurse for the night shift this evening. Just give me a buzz if you need anything. The emergency button is on the side of your bed and the nurse pager is on the table beside you. Have a good evening." Amy said pouring another glass of water in Sara's cup and leaving the room.

…_Michael…I wonder where he is now? He is probably in Baja, Mexico staying in twenty dollar hotels, drinking fifty-cent beer. He's probably sitting in a hammock on the beach drinking twenty-five cent beers at happy hour admiring the many beautiful women of Mexico. To think I could have been the woman wrapped around his beautiful arms…Damn it Sara…_

Sara's facial expression said everything. Her eyes were practically in an ocean of tears overwhelmed by the thought of Michael finding another woman. The hands of the young brunette began shaking uncontrollably at the thought of Michael forgetting about the moments they spent together. Her hospital room looked merely the same as the one in Chicago. There was a recliner by the window, a small hospital bed and two dark eyes full of tears at the thought of Michael. The phone began to ring beside her bed. Sara raised her body up so that now she was sitting up to face the window. She slowly grabbed her silver flip phone and held it up to her right ear.

"Hello?" She stuttered trying to control the shaking of her left hand.

"Sara? Where are you?" Michael asked in a questionable voice. It was a mix between mere happiness and depression.

"Yeah…Where…where…where are…you?"

"Are you okay Sara?" The convict asked running a single hand across his bald head.

"Yeah…where…are…are…you?" She asked attempting to control her body's sudden movements.

"I'm in Texas, about to cross the border…are you completely sure you're okay? Where are you now?" Scofield asked looking over at Tweener who was being contained by Lincoln against the Camry.

"I'm still in Utah…" Dr. Tancredi informed Michael as her body came to standstill after all the shaking.

"I thought you were going to Chicago?" He asked confused as to why she changed her plans so suddenly.

"I'm…I meant I'm…" Sara paused and looked out the window as she watched the sunshine enter the dark hospital room. "I'm in the hospital." She blurted out relieved that she told Michael.

"What?" Michael shouted drawing everyone's attention toward him. Scofield motioned for them to go away and they did so. He looked up at the sky then back down at his shoes. "Are you okay?" The convict asked almost in tears.

"Are you crying?" She asked with a feint giggle in her questioning.

"No." He said sternly wiping the tear from his eye as he looked across the oil rigs in the hot Texas sun. "I'm coming to get you."

"No, I'm fine…I can't risk you getting caught just to see me. I'll call you as soon as I'm out and let you know what is going on. Don't come here." Sara said in a firm voice sipping a small mouthful of water.

"I have to Sara; I told you…I'm not letting you slip away…" Scofield informed the young brunette shutting his cell phone and getting back inside the Camry.

Sara placed her cell phone on the small nightstand beside her small hospital bed. She noticed a policeman walk into her, plopping his body in a seat next to her bed. The officer was a handsome young officer with James Bond hair and a movie star smile. Sara's jaws dropped as the young officer looked deep into her eyes as he grabbed a pad and pen out of his pocket and opened it to the correct page.

"Hi Sara, I'm Officer Benjamin with the Salt Lake City police department. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the accident two days ago." The young officer asked Sara as he gave her a cute southern smile.

…_you can ask me anything you want young man. Wait! Sara, you can't do that. Well then again, you're not committed to anything…there are no strings attached. With arms like that…what woman in their right mind wouldn't want him…?_

"Sure." Sara said looking over at the officer as he began taking down notes.

"Where were you headin' two days ago when you entered the taxi?" He drawled continuing to smile at Sara.

"I was going to see a friend in California. She was a friend from high school that I haven't seen in years." Dr. Tancredi lied, trying to cover up the fact she was flying back to see her father, the governor.

"Alright, could you tell me who you saw earlier that day?" Officer Benjamin asked.

…_Michael…no…I can't say that. Shit, what do I say…? Wow, he has really nice arms. God damn it Sara, stay on track…_

"It was only me; I didn't see or talk to anyone that day."

"Okay, well…have you spoken to your boyfriend yet?" He asked moving in closer to the young brunette.

…_no…yes…sort of…define boyfriend and I'll tell you for sure…_

"No."

"Are you saying no as in you don't have one or no as in you haven't talked to him?"

"No as in…" Sara contemplated on the response she was about to tell the officer. "As in I don't have one."

"Would you like to go and get something to eat when you're well?" The officer asked handing Sara a small folded piece of paper. "Just call that number if you want to. Well, I think that's it ma'am. I'll be in tomorrow to check on you baby girl." Officer Benjamin said tipping his police hat at the young doctor.

Sara watched the officer walk by as she slipped the small piece of paper in her purse beside the bed. Turning her entire body on her side, she began looking out the window as the sun began to set over the Utah city. A single small tear rolled down her face.

-------------Fort Worth, Texas-------- (same day) --------------

"What do you want Tweener?" Lincoln asked slamming the young man against the car as Michael and LJ watched him from the opposite side of the vehicle.

"I just want a share of the money. I helped you get out of Fox River man. I deserve a cut. And I know about you guys burying T-bag…" Tweener stuttered attempting to lift Lincoln's strong grip around his neck away from his small frame.

"What do you want?" Michael asked looking at Tweener with his 'serious face'. His eyebrows were slanted and his eyes were staring down at the young man.

"Five grand and across the Mexican border." Tweener said as Linc eased up on the grip around his neck.

"How come he gets a share and I don't?" LJ asked his father as he slapped him upside the head as he always did. "I'm going to have to start wearing a football helmet."

"If you're going to do that make it the Miami Dolphins." Tweener suggested trying to get the group to laugh but by the looks on the brother's faces there was no time for play.

"We'll credit $2,500 dollars into your account and no trip to Mexico…that is final…" Michael reassured Tweener as Linc let go of the young man and stretched out his arms.

"That ain't fair." Tweener said walking in front of Michael, planting his feet directly in front of the tattooed man.

Michael admired Tweener's courage as he reached in his pocket for his hand gun. He pulled out the bullets and began loading them in the chamber of the gun. The look on Tweener's face grew worried as he ducked behind the opposite side of the Camry with his fingers in his ears and his eyes completely shut.

"Don't' shoot the boy." Burrows said grabbing the gun away from Michael and putting the safety on as he dropped it inside his front pocket. "We can come up with a deal here, or we can just leave him on the side of the road for the alligator's to eat."

"There are no alligator's in Texas." LJ corrected his father with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, so the buzzards don't pick you clean." Linc said in a raspy southern voice as he punched LJ in the arm leaving a small bruise.

"What the hell was that for?" LJ asked rubbing his freshly found bruise.

"What did I say about saying that word?" Lincoln asked hitting LJ upside the head once more.

"What about me dudes?" Tweener asked as the two brothers looked up at the young man and smiled.

"Alright, we'll give you two thousand dollars and a ride to the border. Now get in the car or you can become buzzard food." Michael said plopping into the driver's seat and started the car.

Tweener, LJ, and Burrows got in the Camry and buckled their seat belts as they did so. Michael placed the car in drive and began driving down the road. Shortly after they left Michael spotted an old rest stop at the side of the road. He pulled the car into a small parking space and put it in park.

"Alright we're stopping for ten minutes. Go do what you need to do and meet me here at ten after." Michael announced walking toward the smoking area of the rest stop. He lit up a cigarette and began taking in small puffs of smoke then exhaling them in a circle pattern.

"I didn't know you smoked?" Linc pointed out lighting another cigarette for himself.

"I didn't know either." He admitted taking in another small puff of smoke from his lit cigarette.

"Have you talked to Sara lately?" Burrows asked just realizing that it was a sore subject for Michael as he watched his little brother's face drop.

"Yes, this morning. I need you to do something for me. I have to get up there to her and save her. Linc, she is the woman. She is the woman I want in my life. I want you to take Tweener and LJ to a hotel nearby and wait for me. I'll hitch hike my way there and be back in a few days time." Scofield said dropping his cigarette on the ground to put out the flame.

"You're going to hitch hike your way to Chicago?"

"No."

"Are we talking about the same Sara?" Linc asked confused.

"She is still in Utah…" Michael said walking beside his brother to the Camry.

Michael watched his brother load everyone in the car and drive away, entering the high way once again. Scofield walked over to the side of the high way and lifted up his right thumb facing the street. He began walking down the hallway until an old beat up Chevy truck stopped in front of him. Michael jumped into the bed of the truck and planted himself near the back window as he leaned up against the truck.

"Where ya headed?" The southern man asked turning back onto the highway.

"Salt Lake City."

------------------End of Chapter---------------------

A/N: Alright, as you may have already guessed the James Bond thing is an inside joke I had to add to my book today. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and reviewed it. I do enjoy a good review now and then. Well, off to work on chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break. I own none of the following characters: Sara Tancredi, Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, LJ Burrows, or Tweener. I have no affiliation with Prison Break or any of its contents.

A/N: Alright, I just have to warn you that there is some serious fluff in this chapter. I had to add a little bit winks a little fluff now and then ain't a bad thing!

-------------Coleville, Utah---------- (2 days later) ------ (10:47 p.m) -----------

"Can you drop me off near the Holiday Inn on Damascus St?" Michael asked the driver as he watched the man pull over against the sidewalk of the hotel. Scofield handed the man a twenty dollar bill and began walking up toward the hotel.

…_27…27…_

The lost tattooed man looked just above the doorway of room number 27. He gently knocked on the door just loud enough so that the light came on through the window of the hotel. Scofield covered his mouth with a single hand and checked his breath. With the satisfaction of his breath, Michael knocked the door once more and waited for someone to answer. Nobody answered.

…_What the hell? The light is on, meaning somebody is home…right? Well, should I knock again? No, she'll come…she is probably putting on some clothes knowing that woman. I guess I'll just stand here and look pretty. Wow, this is really boring…_

Michael looked down at his watch then back at the door. He slowly stepped away from the door and opened his cell phone to his address book. With a click of a button the phone began dialing Sara's cell phone number. Scofield plopped down onto the hard sidewalk with his legs spread out in front of him and a discouraged look upon his very exhausted face.

"Hello?" A very tired Sara asked feeling her forehead to find that her head was rather warm from the hours of sleep she had endured.

"Sara, where are you? I'm at your hotel room and you're not there." Michael turned around to find an old woman dancing in the window of room 27. "Yeah, you're definitely not there…" He re-assured himself smiling at the old lady then turning back to look out in the parking lot admiring the brand new Ford Mustang parked in front of him.

"I'm still in the hospital…I told you that a few nights ago Michael…" Sara said rolling her eyes then taking a bite of the small bowl of yellow Jell-O in front of her.

"I thought you said your injuries weren't serious Sara." Scofield answered folding his legs against his body and resting his head on top of his knees.

"It's not…and I told you not to come after me anyway…so you can't blame me for your stupidity." She said rolling her eyes again and swallowing another spoonful of Jell-O.

"I had no choice." Michael said holding his phone with his shoulder as he began fidgeting with his fingers and shoe laces.

"Yes you did. You could have just forgotten about me…it's not that hard. Now go back and help the ones you care about…your family." Sara insisted pushing her Jell-O to the side of her tray. She began running a single finger around the folds of a paper crane Michael had given her.

"Do you remember the crane I gave you back at Fox River?" Scofield asked in hopes that she would remember that very day.

"…Yes…" She responded continuing to run her finger along the edges of the small paper bird.

"When I was younger my brother would go out late at night, leaving me in my bed alone. I remember staying up for hours wondering where he was, or what he was doing. Each morning I would wake up, I'd see a small paper crane folded on my dresser. I never knew what it meant until I looked it up. The definition of the crane is 'watching out for your own'. It was my brother's way of letting me know that he was watching me, even if he wasn't there…" Michael paused for a moment to wipe his eyes of the tears that began filling his eyes. "It is my turn Sara. I watched over Lincoln and now he has LJ. Sara, my job is to watch over you and I'm not going to let myself fail. I almost lost you once and I promised myself I would never let anyone or anything get in the way of us ever again…"

"…us…?" Sara questioned shocked by the reference of the term 'us'. "What do you mean by us Michael?"

"What do you mean by what I mean when I say us? You and me…me and you…Sara, let's be real." Scofield said trying to rearrange his words so that it made sense.

"Please go back…go back to Mexico so that things don't get anymore complicated than they already are." The brunette said taking a sip of water from her cup in front of her.

"I'm coming to get you." Scofield said closing his phone and walking back into the parking lot.

Michael noticed on the corner of the sidewalk was a bus stop that departs for Salt Lake City in five minutes. He began walking down to the corner, noticing all the couples walking on the opposite side of the street. They were holding hands, walking side by side with such smiles that no other person could rain on their parade. At the end of the corner stood two other older people with their canes in one hand and an old hand bag in the other.

"Excuse me young man, do you know what time it is? I must have lost my watch on the other bus." The older gray haired woman asked looking down at Michael's watch.

Michael looked at his watch then turned to the old lady. "11:06"

"Thank you. When I was younger I dated someone who looked just like you. He was tall and handsome just like you." She said admiring the young man's tall stature.

…_Wow, how old can this lady actually be…? Michael, you have to be nice…but come on…this lady is annoying. Wait, she only asked for the time. How can that make her annoying already? I'm pathetic. _

The public bus soon arrived and picked everyone up from the corner of the small town. Michael sat next to a young girl who seemed to be about five or six. He gave the young girl a smile as she began coloring in her coloring book. Michael admired the many colors the little girl used and how she was able to match the colors perfectly stay in the lines. Staying in the lines was a difficult task for Scofield.

"Who's the picture for?" Michael asked admiring the young girl's artwork.

"I don't know." The young red head girl said coloring in the puppy with a brown crayon.

"Can I color with you?" Scofield asked turning his torso so that he was right next to the girl.

"Sure." She said handing Michael a blue crayon. "You can color the sky."

"Okay." He said beginning to color the sky of the picture. "Where are your parents?"

"My mommy sent me on a train to see my daddy. She said that she didn't need me anymore and that daddy would take better care of me." A tear rolled down the face of the young red head. Michael looked up at the single tear on her face and wiped it off with the palm of his hand.

"What's your name?" Scofield asked confused as to why any mother could put her daughter on a train by herself.

"Melissa." The young girl said grabbing a red crayon from underneath Michael's tattooed arm.

"Excuse me sir, is this your daughter?" A slender man asked.

"Why do you ask?" Michael answered placing his crayon back in the box then looking the man standing above him. "Why is that of importance?"

"This young girl didn't pay for her ride. So unless you're going to pay for her a ride, she'll have to be escorted out of the bus sir." He said looking at the young girl then back at Michael.

Michael handed the man a couple dollars and watched him walk down the aisle and back into the driver's seat. Melissa smiled at Michael as she flipped the page of her coloring book to a picture of a frog on a lily pad. She handed Michael a green crayon and he began coloring inside the lines of the frog.

------------Puerto Viarta, Mexico----------- (5:37) -----------------

"You can't just leave me here. I don't even know where I am?" Tweener proclaimed looking at the outside of a gas station in Puerto Viarta, Mexico. The gas station had two pumps and a small rickety shack for a convenience shop.

"The deal was that we would take you to Mexico, not stay with us. So you can either stay here and not complain or I'm sure T-bag wouldn't mind a visitor in hell."

"Alright dude, god, do you have such and asshole about it?" The young man asked grabbing a sheet from the car and shutting the door of the Camry.

"Where are we going now?" LJ asked as they began driving farther and farther away from Tweener and the gas station. "Are we really leaving him behind?"

"Yes we're leaving the little punk there by himself and we're going back to the house." Burrows informed his son turning back onto the main road of Puerto Viarta.

"Can we get some food before we go back home?" The young teen asked covering the back of his head so that his father couldn't slap him.

"Yes son." Burrows said pulling into a local burger joint.

The two men walked inside the pub and sat down in the bar stools by the entrance of the joint. Burrows grabbed a beer from the counter and dropped a dollar in the 'tip' jar by the register. LJ sighed and looked at the menu for something appetizing to eat. Linc continued to drink his beer and look at the dessert menu.

"So, what are you gonna get?" Linc asked looking over at LJ's menu. "What sounds good to you today?"

"I think I'm going to get a hamburger or something." The young teen responded watching his father consume the rest of the beer as he grabbed another one from the counter and began drinking that one. "Do you have to drink all the time?"

"Don't worry about it." Linc said topping of his beer with a bit of vodka.

"I am worried though. I just don't want it to be like last time when you got so drunk that mom would have to come and get me…" LJ looked down at his menu once more.

"It won't." Linc said taking another rather large sip of beer. "It won't son."

"Okay." LJ said watching his father drink the rest of his beer.

…_promises…promises…_

-------------Hospital room 964--------- (11:30 p.m.) ----------------

"Sara?" Michael asked slowly opening the door to room 964. He opened the door to find Sara asleep in her hospital bed. Her legs were sprawled out over the bed, her head was settled in the pillow and the expression on her face looked like one of an angel.

Michael walked over to the side of her bed and sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed. He gently brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her on the forehead. Sara swatted at his hand and almost slapped his face. Scofield let off a small chuckle and began walking his fingers up her arm. Sara's eyes slowly opened as she noticed the tall tattooed man in the seat beside her.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone! I told you not to come near me! What do you think you're doing? I long have you been here? I want you to leave." Sara said jerking up from her comfy position so that she was now upright and angered by Michael's existence.

"Calm down Sara." Michael said grabbing her hand just the way she liked it. He grabbed her right hand, intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed the top of her hand. "Just calm down young lady."

"How can I calm down when you're here? I strictly told you not to come here before things get messy." Sara said pulling her hand away from Michael's and placing her hands on her cozy lap.

Scofield said nothing as he reached in closer to the young brunette. He began staring at her eyes until he seduced her into a kiss. He grabbed the side of her face as she wrapped her arms around his back, clawing her fingers into his back so that her nails left a rather sore spot on his back. Michael pulled the covers down from the tiny bed and slipped his body beside hers. The body heat from the young lovers grew more intense.

"What are you doing to me Michael?" Sara asked gently placing her head underneath the tattooed man beside her. She positioned her body so that she was now lying on her side and underneath his chin.

"I'm just doing what I was sent down here on Earth to do…to love you…" Michael began rubbing Sara's back so that her eyes grew heavy and began shutting. "I'm just loving my girlfriend….like a good boyfriend is supposed to do…"

"…Boyfriend…?" Sara questioned looking up at Michael who was admiring the other side of the room.

"That is normally the term used when two adults are dating…" Scofield corrected the young brunette concentrating on her beautiful brown eyes.

"So we're dating?" Sara asked placing her head back against Michael's chest.

"I don't' know, are we?" He asked running his fingers through the young brunette's hair.

Sara said nothing as her eyes began to close tightly. Michael looked down at the sleeping brunette and pulled the blankets up more so that they were both covered. He shifted his hand so that he was completely wrapped around Sara.

"Good night." Michael slurred beginning to shut his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

----------------End of the Chapter--------------------------

A/N: By the way, yellow Jell-O is an inside joke….lol. I'll have chapter 16 up soon. Some things have come up in my personal life that has caused me to slow down on my chapters. But I promise things will be back to normal in a few days time. Thanks for reading and I hope you review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break. I have no affiliation with any of its contents. I do not own any of the following characters: LJ Burrows, Lincoln Burrows, Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi, Nika, or Mahone.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter finished. I'm in the process of moving back up north. So in about 3 weeks my computer will be down and won't be back up for another week after that. But I'll try and get a few chapters up before then. I'll also write them down during the journey up north too. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

--------------Hospital room #964---------------- (9:27 a.m.) -------------

…_Where am I? Did I actually sleep here all night? Wait, these aren't my hands…_

Michael slowly opened his crystal blue eyes to find Sara sleeping beside him in almost a fetal position against his very warm tattooed body. Sara's arm was bent over his chest, clutching the side of his torso. He reached across his chest and grabbed the young woman's hand, rubbing her gentle hand with his.

…_I better get up before anyone finds me here. Wait, who would know to look in Salt Lake City for me…?_

Scofield placed Sara's tiny hand just below her waist and uncovered his body from the hospital sheets, revealing his now exposed tattoos. Michael glanced back at his 'sleeping beauty' and smiled. Her gorgeous eyes were gently shut and by the expression her face, Michael saw contentment, something he hadn't seen on her face in months. He pulled the sheets just above her waist, watching the brunette blink her eyes and cover her face with her skinny arm. Scofield let off a small chuckle and walked over to the window recliner, then plopped himself down for his morning cup of coffee.

"Sara I'm here for you…" A thin black nurse paused as she noticed the brunette sleeping in her bd. The nurse turned to face Michael in the corner of the room. "Who are you young man?"

"…Michael…" Scofield answered taking another sip of coffee and opening the daily newspaper.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are from noon to five. So unless you have some sort of relation to this young lady, I suggest you leave…" The morning shift nurse explained pointing to the door, suggesting Michael should leave.

"I'm her boyfriend." He said blatantly looking into the eyes of the nurse then turning back to finish reading his newspaper.

"Family only sir." She responded checking Sara's I.V.

Michael glanced at the nurse and sighed. The nurse smiled at the integrity and courage Michael showed toward Sara. She typed some numbers into a key pad by the bed and left the room. Sara began to open her eyes as Michael glanced at her then turned back to his newspaper. Her eyes became clearer as she examined Michael in the corner of the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. She smiled at Scofield as she watched him walk over to her bed and lay right beside her warm body.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Sara asked yawning in the middle of her sentence. Michael chuckled and wrapped his body around her small frame.

"Will you come with me to Mexico?" Michael whispered in Sara's ear as he slowly began kissing down her neck. Sara looked up at Michael and said nothing.

-----------Puerto Viarta, Mexico----------- (2:48 p.m.) --------------

"Welcome back home son!" Linc announced opening the front door to Michael's beach house. LJ said nothing and walked passed his dad then upstairs to his bedroom.

Burrows shook his head in confusion and walked into the open kitchen near the front door. He grabbed the bottle of Jim Beam off the counter and poured a small shot.

…_damn…_

"Hey dad, we're out of toothpaste…!" LJ yelled throwing the empty bottle of tooth past down the large wooden stairs.

"You could have brought it downstairs LJ. Now come down stairs and pick this up then you can throw it away. Why couldn't you have told me that we were out of toothpaste when we were at the store?" Linc said watching LJ swiftly walk downstairs and grab the toothpaste from the foyer of the house.

"Why couldn't you stop drinking so that you could've taken care of me and mom? Why did you have to end up in prison? Why are you an alcoholic?" LJ screamed showing more hatred toward his dad than he ever had before. His eyebrows were slanted and by the look on his face, he was upset.

"I don't want to hear your voice right now." Burrows said drinking the shot then pouring another one. "What I do is my business. I may not be proud of my past but I have the future to fix everything."

"Have you ever thought that you're fucking up the future? You said that things would be better and as far as I can tell things have gotten worse. You're just like your father…" The young teen said as tears of rage began pouring down his face.

"Go to your room and I never want to hear that word come out of your mouth again, and you do not insult me by relating me to my father. You never even knew my father." Linc said grabbing LJ's arm and looking him in the face.

"Let go of me…" LJ said pulling away from his father and standing in front of his dad with his arms crossed in front of his torso.

"Go upstairs before I…" Burrows paused and looked down at his fists as they began to tighten.

"Before you what? Fuck up? Wait, you already did that. Or do you mean before you split our family up? Oh wait, you've done that too." LJ said in a sarcastic tone as he stood in front of his father with an expression of disgust on his face.

Burrows stood in front of his son and pointed his finger up the stairs. LJ rolled his eyes and began stomping up the stairs leaving behind the empty toothpaste tube in front of his father's shoes. Linc picked the bottle of toothpaste up from the ground and walked in the kitchen to throw it away. He noticed his cell phone vibrating on the counter. The exhausted middle aged man walked over to the counter and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Linc answered leaning over the island, doodling on the grocery list from earlier that day.

"Linc, its Michael." Scofield said walking into the hospital restroom.

"Where are you?" Burrows asked now drawing a puppy on the back of the list.

"I'm still at the hospital." Michael said leaning against the wall beside the door, placing his hand in his pocket and holding the phone with his other hand.

"So, is she coming?" Lincoln asked throwing the piece of paper in the trash can and walking into the living room.

"I asked her this morning but she didn't say anything. Now the doctor is with her. The nurse told me that they were going to give her some morphine to numb the pain so she may act a little funny for the next few hours."

"You do realize we're on a time schedule?" Linc asked turning the football game on as he sat the Jim Beam bottle on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yes." Michael said hanging up on his brother. He stood there for a moment then opened the bathroom door and headed back toward room 964.

Burrows looked at the bottle of bourbon and sighed. He poured himself another shot of Jim Beam and held it close to his body.

…_Veronica…_

------------------Salt Lake City Hospital room #964---------- (3:58 p.m.) --------

Sara slowly opened her dark brown eyes to find Michael's tattooed body completely wrapped around her small frame. She looked up at Michael and smiled. He ran his hand slowly down her neck, across her stomach, stopping at her waist. The brunette lifted her hand from under the covers and placed it on top of Michaels as she squeezed his hand. Michael looked down at Sara and kissed her passionately, biting her lip in a playful manor.

"Good Morning." Scofield said softly, placing his head against Sara's playing with her fingers between their bodies. Sara smiled back at Michael and began running her index finger along his tattoo.

"Yes." Sara said, continuing to trace the outlines of his rather large tattoo.

"What are you talking about?" Scofield asked raising a single eyebrow at Sara. She looked up at the tattooed man and smiled again.

"Yes Michael." She said lifting her body up so that she was now hovering Michael. He looked into Sara's beautiful brown eyes then placed both of his arms on top her back, pulling her body down against his.

"What are you trying to tell me Sara?" He asked shifting his hands down her lower back, cradling her head against his collar bone. Sara rubbed her face into the chest of the tattooed man and looked up at his chiseled face and smiled. "What is it?" Scofield chuckled and lifted the chin of the brunette.

"I want to go with you…" Sara said removing her head from Michael's grip and slowly kissing his neck then making her way down his chest and across his arms. The young doctor lifted her head up and crawled back up to Michael to where she was merely eyelevel with Scofield. "I just want to be with you."

"I know." Michael said rubbing Sara's head then kissing the top of it as she began closing her eyes. "We'll leave in a couple days to see my brother and nephew at the house in Mexico."

"You have a house in Mexico?" Sara asked raising a single eyebrow at Michael's statement. "I didn't think you owned a house."

"I bought the house before I was incarcerated." Scofield informed Sara.

"You had this planned before you were in prison." The brunette questioned tossing her body on top of Michael so that she was lying on top of his stomach. "This entire time you had an escape route that you neglected to tell me about?"

"It's not like that Sara. I only had an escape for Linc, not any of this." The tattooed man said running his fingers along Sara's long arms.

"I know but still…if we're gonna start a relationship then I need to know that I can trust you completely." Sara informed Michael as he looked deep into Sara's dark brown eyes. "I just want to be able to trust you again…"

"You will Sara."

Michael looked down at Sara and smiled. He slowly pulled her up toward his body and began cradling her warm body in his arms. The sweat from his body began rolling down his face as the friction between their bodies grew stronger. Scofield wiped the sweat from his forehead and wiped it on his now open button up shirt. Sara looked up at Michael and smiled as she played with one of the buttons of the shirt.

"Can you move your hand; I need to get a drink…" Michael asked slowly lifting up from the hospital bed. Sara lifted her arm and pulled his right arm with her other hand knocking him off balance. "What was that for?" He asked trying to pull away from the grasp of his 'girlfriend'.

"No, you're not allowed…" Sara said playfully pulling Michael back against the hospital bed. "You can't leave me here all alone." She said in a child-like voice as she pouted.

"I'll be right back." Michael informed Sara pulling away from her grasp and walking toward the window for his can of Mountain Dew.

"You're a meanie." She said crossing her arms in front of her torso, looking over at Michael with sad eyes.

Michael laughed toward Sara and reached across the table for his mountain dew. He pulled back the curtains to reveal the parking lot of the hospital. Outside the hospital were five or six police cars parked in front of the entrance. From the window, Michael could recognize Agent Mahone. Standing behind the middle-aged man was a tall Puerto Rican woman wearing bright red lipstick and a short mini skirt. Michael blinked his eyes and quickly shut the blinds.

"What's going on Michael?" Sara asked as the expression on her face went from happy to worry in a mere second. "What's outside?"

Michael turned to the brunette in the hospital bed and looked at the ground. "We're caught!"

------------End of Chapter---------------------

A/N: Yay, that was a very exiting chapter caughs can't imagine what is going to happen next, wait, I'm the author…lol. Like I said above in the author's note I'm in the processes of moving back up north, therefore I'm gonna be busier than normal. PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I own none of the following characters: Sara Tancredi, Michael Scofield. Lincoln Burrows, LJ Burrows, Veronica Donavon, Alexander Mahone or Nika. I do however own Melissa Wright. Yeah for me, I own the rights to something!

A/N: Well, this chapter is going to start directly after chapter 16 so I suggest that if you haven't read that chapter, you should or this isn't going to make any sense.

------------Hospital room 964----------------- (4:03 p.m.) -------------

"Sara, do you trust me?" Michael asked closing the blinds of the small hospital room. He walked over to Sara's bed and began unplugging the wires that connected her to the fluid bags.

"…" Sara said nothing as she stared into the crystal blue eyes of the man who was gently taking the I.V. needle from her upper left arm out.

"Do you trust me?" Michael questioned, now franticly passing around the hospital room in search of some clothes for Sara.

"Yes." Sara said rather short, grabbing the rail of her hospital bed then pulling her body up from the bed. Michael grabbed the sides of her his and helped her up from her horizontal position on the bed.

"Put these on." He said handing Sara a long sleeve button up shirt and a pair of blue boy shorts he found in the corner of the room. "That will do until we are able to buy you some new clothes.

Sara caught the small pile of clothes and sat them on the hospital bed in front of her. Michael maneuvered around the hospital bed so that he was directly behind the young brunette. He began untying the hospital gown until it fell to the ground exposing Sara's bare skin. Scofield stood back behind Sara and began looking around the room, allowing Sara to dress completely. When he turned back around, he noticed the brunette completely dressed and ready for the next adventure.

"Come on." Michael said opening the room door attempting to grab the hand of the young lady in front of him. "Let's go."

Sara glanced back at the curtains of the room then squeezed Michael's hand and smiled. He looked down at their intertwined hands and began leading her down the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a policeman patrolling the floor. Scofield pulled his sleeves down, covering the rest of his once exposed tattoo. The brunette began swinging their hands back and forth as she became more nervous than ever before.

"Let's go down stairs to floor two." Scofield said pulling Sara into the stairwell beside the elevator on floor seven.

"Where are we going Michael?" Sara asked, breathing heavily trying to keep up with Michael.

"Do you still trust me?" Michael asked awaiting the doctor to catch up with him. He wiped the sweat from his forehead onto his sleeve and watched Sara climb up another flight of stairs.

"…yes…but I'm beginning to regret that." She answered under her breath, catching up to Michael on the third floor. Sara stood beside Michael for a moment until he began jogging down the next set of stairs.

"It's just a little further…" Michael whispered opening the door to the second floor of the hospital wing. "Stay here." He informed Sara pushing her away from the door opening.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked putting a single foot against the wall behind the doorway. She sighed for a moment and began playing with her nails.

"Quiet." Scofield said shutting the door quickly, covering the mouth of Sara then pushing her completely helpless against the wall. "There is a cop against the exit way of the wing by the parking lot. We're going to have to sneak past him and into the parking lot somehow."

Michael looked into Sara's innocent hazel eyes and uncovered his hand from her soft pink lips. His right hand slowly made its way down against her stomach, around her hip then stopped at her inner thigh. He caressed her face with his other hand as she arched her back and let off a small moan. Around the corner yelled an officer that opened the door to the stairwell. Michael removed his hand from her thigh and punched the officer in the back of the head.

"Let's go." Michael informed Sara, grabbing her hand and fleeing away from the stairwell.

----------------Puerto Viarta, Mexico------------- (5:22 p.m.) ---------------

"Thanks for the dinner." A rather preppy teenage girl with blonde hair said, standing in the doorway of the house, against LJ's chest.

"Anytime." LJ said directing his attention to the young lady in the doorway. She was wearing a denim mini-skirt, complete with a floral pink halter top. "So, would you like to come inside?"

"Sure." Melissa responded awaiting LJ to open the front door for her. LJ reached across the young blonde's stomach and twisted the knob. She looked up at LJ and smiled as she walked inside the beach house.

"Would you like a drink?" The young teenage boy asked his girlfriend, heading toward the kitchen as he watched Melissa look around the living room at the many 'family photos'.

"Do you have water?" She asked running her fingers along a statue on the coffee table of the living room.

"Yeah, do you want…?" LJ paused as he noticed his father lying in the middle of the kitchen floor with an empty bottle of alcohol in his right hand.

"Is everything alright?" Melissa questioned walking into the kitchen. She placed her hands over her mouth as her eyes merely bulged out of her head. "What the hell is going on here? I'm calling the police." She got out her cell phone and LJ grabbed if from the innocent girl's hands and closed it.

"It's okay; he does this all the time." He informed Melissa, dragging his father into the living room and slowly placing him upon the leather sofa by the coffee table. "Help me get his feet up."

Melissa grabbed LJ's father's feet and placed them on top of the couch. She looked at LJ and sighed. By the look on her face, LJ knew in his mind that she was suspicious. He walked over to Melissa and removed the hair from her neck then began kissing down her soft neck. She began tilting her head to the side as he ventured his way to her lips.

"What is going on with all this?" She asked backing LJ away from her face.

"What do you mean?" LJ asked clueless as to why she would ask such a question.

"Forget it." Melissa said placing a single hand on LJ's cheek and kissing him again.

------------------Salt Lake City Hospital--------------- (5:58 p.m.) ----------------

"This way." Michael said, leading Sara outside the hospital wing, near the loading dock. There were many semi-trucks everywhere. "Stay here." He said, leaving Sara near a dumpster by the back door.

Michael glanced back at the love of his life then progressed into the parking lot as planned. Sara watched Michael until he was no longer visible. She looked down at her hands as she watched them shake heavily. Scofield returned shortly to find the brunette shaking in her own skin. He wrapped his shirt around the young woman, covering the majority of her body.

"What are we going to do now?" Sara asked planting herself completely inside Michael's arms, looking out into the parking lot.

"Once I finish hot wiring this car, we'll be on our way to sunny Mexico." He smiled and walked back into the parking lot. This time he was carrying a small package of tools along with him that he had found near a truck. "I love you!" He shouted blowing a single kiss toward Sara.

She smiled for a moment then focused on her freezing condition. Her arms began shaking harder as multiple goose bumps appeared on her pale skin. In the distance she could see a small tan car. Sara blinked her eyes once more and saw that it was Michael. He pulled up to the side of the sidewalk and opened the door for Sara. She hurried inside the car and put her fingers against the heat. Michael sighed and began driving off into the streets. He noticed Nika, still behind Mahone but this time she was sad. Her face was completely pale and by the looks of her, she looked depressed or better yet…bitter.

"Who told?" Sara asked innocently, covering her body with a blanket she found in the back seat of the Ford Escort.

"I don't know." Michael lied, glaring at the sites of Nika. He turned onto the main drag and began speeding up the road. Sara placed her hand on top of his thigh and began rubbing it slowly. The expression on Michael's face grew softer as he began thinking about his love for Sara.

"What's wrong Michael?" She asked, noticing the rapid change in his expression. Sara turned her body more toward his as she looked deep into his concentrated eyes.

"Nothing baby girl." Michael said opening his cell phone to place a call to his brother, Linc. Sara smiled and put her feet up on the dashboard, exposing her red toe nails.

"…Hell…What…Who…?" Linc stuttered looking down at his watch then back up at the ceiling.

"Burrows?" Scofield questioned, looking at Sara and shrugging his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"…Yeah…what are you calling so early for?" He asked wiping his eyes of the dried alcohol around his eyes and forehead.

"Early? It's after six…"

"…Really?" Burrows asked surprised.

"You better get some rest. Listen Sara and I are going to meet you in Mexico in about four days. Remember to transfer the 'money' into Sucre's account tomorrow."

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…I'll…" Linc began snoring as Michael shut his phone and tossed it in the back seat.

"Is everything okay?" Sara asked impatiently, awaiting the response of Michael.

"Some things, no matter how hard you try, never change…" Scofield flipped on the radio and began merging onto the high way.

-----------------End of Chapter----------------------------------

A/N: Wow, chapter 17! It seems so short, yet so far. I've already planned most of chapter 18 which I can finally say Michael and Sara arrive in Mexico. But don't get all happy because things can change very rapidly…very rapid…grins devilishly…..


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break but if I owned Michael…things would be a lot different. I don't own any of the following characters: LJ Burrows, Lincoln Burrows, Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi, or Veronica Donavan. I own none of Prison Break or any of its contents.

A/N: Well, chapter 18. This chapter was a blast to write. I enjoyed this one the most so far. I'm not really sure why but I just did. LOL, well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have to warn you guys there is some serious fluff but then again there is also slight comedy in this chapter. ENJOY!

**ONE WEEK LATER!**

------------------Michael's house-------------- (1:50 p.m.) -----------------

"We're here." Michael announced pulling into the driveway of his beachside house in Puerto Viarta, Mexico. He turned to look at Sara, who had goose bumps completely covering her arms and legs. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Sara said with a rather shaky voice. Her entire body began to quiver with the thought of her living with Michael. "I'm not nervous, just tired."

"Okay." He answered taking the keys out of the ignition and opening the car door. "This house looked better on the internet."

"I think it is gorgeous. I love the columns in the front. It makes the house look prestigious." She said watching Michael turn the key to the front door.

"Michael?" Linc questioned watching his brother walk in the door from the living room sofa. "How are you?" He asked getting up from the sofa and hugging his brother in the entrance of the beach house.

"Good." The tattooed man answered letting go of his brother and grabbing Sara's hand.

"Who is this?" LJ asked coming down the stairs of the house and into the living room. He looked at Sara up and down, admiring the complexion of her beautiful face and gorgeous brown eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked waggling his eyebrows leaning against the counter in Sara's general direction.

"This would be my girlfriend LJ." Scofield said wrapping his arm around the young lady tighter as he watched the expression on LJ's face drop rapidly.

"…_girlfriend_…" Sara whispered to Michael as she sat her head against his chest.

Michael looked down at Sara and raised a single eyebrow. "...yeah…"

…_Shit, was I not supposed to say that? I thought…hell…women are just complicated creatures. One minute they want something then the next they absolutely hate it. I thought for sure the term girlfriend was okay, but I think I went wrong. That shouldn't surprise me though…_

"Sara, I want to show you something…" Michael said, grabbing Sara's hand and leading her upstairs to his bedroom. He stopped in the middle of his master bedroom as he watched Sara look around the room aimlessly.

Michael's bedroom was a rather large sized room. He had a wooden king size bed in the middle of the room, complete with a striped blue comforter and baby blue pillows. There were two wide windows on a single side of the room, which had thin white curtains covering the window. In the corner of the room was a tall dresser that had bottle of cologne sitting on top of it with a mirror in the back round. To the right of the entrance way was a walk in closet that had many clothes and shoes neatly placed on the racks of the closet. Beside the closet was the master bathroom that had his and her sinks, a large walk in shower, garden tub and toilet that were all matching.

"This is really nice." The brunette said walking around the room, admiring the many works of art that were hung around the entire room.

"Thanks." Michael said taking off his watch and placing it on the tall dresser of his room. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Sara said running her fingers along a sculpture that was sitting on his nightstand.

"Would you like to stay here with me…I mean…until you find an apartment or something…if he really want to…I wouldn't mind…" Scofield stuttered, loosening the collar around his neck then glancing back at Sara.

…_I can't believe I just said that…that is crazy. What am I talking about? She got pissed when I said girlfriend. What the hell did I do? Shit, she isn't answering. That is never a bad thing…damn it…Michael, you're a failure at life…_

"Yes." She answered smiling at Michael, walking toward the tattooed man in front of his dresser. Sara ran her hand along Michael's back, exposing his tattoo. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" The brunette asked, lifting the bottom of his shirt and running her hand up his back.

"Well, you can have the bed." Michael said looking at the bed and smiling. "I'll have the couch…" He said shrugging his shoulder and letting off a small chuckle.

"…I have a better idea…" Sara said, biting the back of his neck in a playful manor. "How about you get the bed, and I sleep beside you…"

Michael turned his body around and grabbed Sara by the waist, exposing a bit of her stomach and back. She smiled and grabbed Michael's hands then pushed then dropped them to his side. He began pouting and chuckling at the same time. The brunette walked over to the king size bed and hopped on the bed, creating a small bounce on the water bed. The tattooed man began slowly walking to the bed until Sara grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his body on top of hers. They both smiled as they passionately kissed each other, leaving a mark on Michael's lip.

"What did you bite me for?" He asked grabbing both of her hands, placing them above her head so that he could bite her neck. Sara began arching her back as she let off a small moan.

"Why are you holding me against your mattress?" She asked pulling her hands out of his tight grip. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck then wrapping her legs around his lower torso.

"…" Michael said nothing as he broke free of Sara's grip and sat down beside her with his feet dangling to the ground.

"What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing his back and pouting at the same time. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, walking away from Sara to the other side of the room. "I need to take a shower." Scofield said procrastinating to get to the door way of the bathroom.

"Do you need help?" Sara asked walking toward Michael and grabbing his hand. He partially smiled and led her into the rather large bathroom then turned the lock on the door knob. "I take that as a yes." She said giggling.

Sara looked in the mirror at Michael and watched him as he began un-buttoning his shirt. Immediately, she turned his body around and un-buttoned his shirt as he began kissing down her neck. She threw his shirt across the bathroom and lifted her arms up for him to take her tank top off. He glanced into her beautiful brown eyes as he began pulling off her tank top, exposing her bright red lace bra. Michael ran a single hand against her bra. With his other hand he began un-hooking the clasps of her bra, sending it down to their feet. Sara giggled and began un-buttoning his pants as she watched them drop to his knees exposing his bright green boxers with a frog on the front.

"Don't ask." Scofield said kicking his pants off and kissing Sara again.

Michael walked over to the shower knob and turned it all the way down, creating a strong stream of steam around them. Sara began taking off her pants, throwing them across the room along with her bright red thong. He smiled and jumped in the shower. The brunette looked in the mirror once more, took her hair out and jumped in the shower with the tattooed man. Sara ran her fingers along Michael's torso as he caressed her every curve. He picked up a sponge from the side of the shower and began washing Sara's back. She moaned slightly as she arched her back toward Michael.

------------- (not really sure how to split this scene but it's in the same house, except I'm switching it into the living room with Lincoln…gosh that was long. ON WITH THE CHAPTER) --------------

…_What the hell…?_

"What is going on up there?" Linc questioned out loud, looking at LJ then back up at the ceiling. "Did you hear that?" He asked as he heard strange noises coming from upstairs.

"Yeah, do you think somebody fell or something?" LJ asked grabbing the remote control from his father and turning the channel.

"I'm gonna go make sure they're okay…" Lincoln said getting up from his recliner and walking toward the stair way.

Burrows began investigating upstairs. He opened the door to his own room and found nothing. Linc walked across the hall and opened the door to LJ's room, nothing. He noticed Michael's door was shut. Lincoln slowly opened the door as the noises became louder. He raised a single eyebrow and ventured his way to the bathroom door. Burrows knocked on the door, awaiting a response.

"What the…" Michael paused as he watched Sara scramble out of the shower. He stepped out onto the bath mat after her and looked in the mirror.

"Who is it?" Sara whispered, drying her bare body with a towel from the closet beside the shower stall.

"It's my brother." Scofield said, putting his green boxers back around his waist as he watched Sara lift the shirt over her head.

"Michael? Sara? Are you in there?" Linc questioned, now concerned and worried as to what was going on.

"Sorry Linc, I was singing in the shower…" Michael lied as he watched Sara cover her mouth laughing. He let out a small chuckled then he began applying shaving cream onto his face.

"I suggest you get some singing lessons." Burrows said.

"Yeah…" Scofield said washing his razor in the sink. "I'll think about it."

"Where's Sara?"

"She went down the street to help rescue a penguin from a tree…?" Scofield said washing the soap away from his face.

"What?" Linc asked confused by Michael's statement.

"Long story. She'll be back soon."

"Okay." Burrows said leaving his brother's bedroom, rubbing his head and rolling his eyes.

Sara turned around to face Michael and ran her index finger along his torso, stopping at his distinct V-cut. Michael smiled as he watched the brunette leave the bathroom and walk out of the door. He looked in the mirror, blinked once and ran his right hand down his bald head then sighed.

…_That was awkward…_

----------------End of Chapter---------------

A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter! I liked this one because of the scene and what not. It makes me wish I was Sara pouts If only I had WM…Well anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I do not own any of the characters including: Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, LJ Burrows, Sara Tancredi and I think that should be it.

A/N: Chapter 19! Go me! This chapter is very interesting. It contains a pretty good amount of fluff in it and a few different shockers. Well, read it already…lol.

**Two weeks later!**

-------------------Michael's house------------ (10:26 a.m.) -------------

"…Sara…" Michael whispered extending his hand across the bed, reaching for Sara's tiny frame. He grabbed the blue sheets from the bed when he realized Sara wasn't there. Scofield opened his eyes and scanned the bedroom. There was no sign of Sara.

…_Sara…Where did you go? You were right there…or I thought you were right there. Shit, I lost her again. Where would she have run off to? Damn it Michael, you lost her again. Wait, I'm not losing her again. Just get up and look for her. Oh but I'm so warm. Sara…Damn it…I better go and get her…_

Michael raised his wary body up from the mattress and began looking around the room for the missing brunette. There was to be no sign of the woman he loved more than anything. His heart began to race as the palms of his hands began to sweat. The thought of Sara going back to her old habits merely crushed the remaining pieces of his heart.

…_I have to get her…_

Scofield slipped his feet into the black slippers beside his bed and walked out the bedroom door. He wiped his eyes and followed the railing of the stairs. By the expression on his face it was sad, even the once crystal blue eyes grew a worried gray. Thoughts began entering his head faster than a car at the Indy 500. Michael dashed into the kitchen to find Sara sitting on a bar stool eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

"What's wrong Michael?" Sara asked giggling in the middle of her spoon full of ice cream which was now all over the counter. She looked at Michael's face then laughed again, this time containing the ice cream from her mouth. "Your face looks like a deer in the headlights, what is going on?"

"…nothing…" Michael said rather short, sitting across the young brunette as he admired the way she ate ice cream. She was very precise as to which bite she would eat next.

"Hun, why are you still in your boxers?" She asked admiring the plaid printed boxers around the waist of the man in front of her.

"…nothing…" He said pouring a cup of coffee as he watched Sara play with her spoon in the mound of ice cream. Scofield added a couple sugar cubes to his coffee followed by a rather large amount of vanilla creamer.

"Do you need that much sugar in a single cup of coffee?" The brunette asked as she grabbed the cup of coffee away from Michael and took a sip. "Gosh, this is like an instant sugar rush. I don't think you need that much sugar in one sitting."

"Thanks mom." Scofield said sarcastically stirring the rest of his coffee created a coffee and creamer tornado in his smiley face cup.

"I'm not your mother because if I was, we would have been taking part in incest last night…" Sara waggled her eyebrows and smiled as she watched Michael merely choke on his coffee at the mere mention of incest.

"…okay…" Michael murmured wiping up the coffee that he spilt. "Why are you eating ice cream for breakfast anyway? I would have made you something or gone out and bought some breakfast…"

"Why can't I eat ice cream for breakfast?" She asked scooping a spoon full of ice cream onto her spoon and feeding it to Michael. He looked back at Sara and chuckled.

"Because you have some right…here…" Scofield said wiping the small bit of ice cream off Sara's chin and wiping it on a paper towel near his cup of coffee. Sara smiled and continued to eat the rest of her ice cream.

"We need to go shopping today Michael. The cabinets are looking pitiful and I need to pick up a few things…" She informed Michael tossing her spoon into the sink and throwing away the empty ice cream container.

"Okay." Michael said as he watched Sara wrap her skinny arms around his neck, tickling the side of his neck. "What was that for?" He asked confused by Sara's action.

"Hey guys, since you're going to the grocery…can you pick me up a bottle of Jim Beam…" Linc asked tiredly looking into the eyes of his younger brother.

"Sure." Sara said looking at Linc then shaking her head. "Is there anything else you need while we're out?"

"No." Burrows stated grabbing the milk out of the fridge pouring a glass on the island. "Will you two 'love birds' get a room…"

"If you say so…" The young brunette said grabbing Michael's hand and leading him upstairs. Michael followed his girlfriend up the stairs and into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed, laying on his side, as he watched Sara get ready for the grocery store visit.

"Sara, I can see your…" Scofield paused as Sara shut the door. He sat up from his horizontal position and walked over to the bathroom door. Michael gently opened the door as he looked at Sara from the mirror. Gently, he walked up behind her placing his big hands on her hips as he sat his head against hers.

"…stop…I actually have to get ready young man…" Sara said turning her body around and pushing Michael away from her body. She watched as Michael frowned and left the room as if he were a little kid again. "That's very funny Michael."

-------------Grocery Store---------------- (12:07 p.m.) -----------------------

Michael began pushing the cart as Sara followed her grocery list and placed everything in the cart. He watched Sara's every movement as if she were a work of art. To him, she was a work of art. Nothing could ever add up to her, not money nor could god himself break them apart. Occasionally Sara would look over at Michael and they would smile at each other. Scofield followed the beautiful brunette go down aisle ten.

"Wait! Do we actually have to go down _this aisle_…?" Michael asked looking at the rows of feminine products with deep fear in his eyes.

…_Fear…This would definitely be your fear Michael…everywhere. I never knew there were this many…holy crap. Some are in pink boxes, some in purple…damn…_

"If I'm going to live with you…then yes I'm going to need these…" She said throwing a box of tampons into the cart. "Calm down Michael, your face is turning completely red sweetie."

"Well, what if I took you to an auto store…wouldn't you feel awkward…?" Scofield asked looking up and down the aisle, awaiting his pain to be over.

"No, I think I would feel more bored than anything else…" Sara said giggling at the sight of Michael in the corner of her eye.

"…yeah…" The tattooed man said trying to keep the sweat from piling up on his forehead. He looked to the right and saw rows and rows of tampons.

…_Holy crap, there are more of these things. Some have flowers on the box, others don't. How do you even decide? Wait, how do you know what kind to get? Never mind, I'm probably better off not knowing the answer to these questions…_

Sara looked over at Michael and continued to laugh. She threw a blue box into the cart and began pulling the cart from the front end but was unable to. The expression on Michael's face was completely indescribable. Sara could tell by his face that he was confused yet content.

"Alright, your torture is over Mr. Scofield…" She informed the tattooed man in the aisle. "Can we go now or are you going to stay here and stare at tampons all day?"

"But how?" Michael questioned looking down into the cart at the pregnancy test that Sara threw into the cart. His face went from a mere red to a more shocked white. He looked at Sara then back at the test in the cart.

"Well you see sweetie, when two people love each other very much…" She began laughing at the expression on Scofield's face. Sara walked up in the middle of Michael and the cart then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry about it, it's probably only a scare…don't get weird on me."

"This could be serious Sara…" Scofield began sweating as the thought of having a child filled his head in many different directions. "How late are you?"

"…three weeks…" She whispered placing her head beneath his, closing her eyes and cuddling up under his chin.

The entire grocery trip was spent in mere silence. Sara began checking off her list as Michael slowly pushed the cart behind her. They paid for their groceries and got inside Michael's new land rover. Ordinarily Michael wouldn't allow Sara to eat in his car but he was too frazzled to even care.

"…I'm eating in your truck…" Sara said waving a French fry in front of his face.

"…" Scofield said nothing as he pulled into the parking lot of the beach house.

-----------------------Michael's house-------------- (9:48 p.m.) ------------------------

Sara sat on the tub rim as she stared at the pregnancy test on the counter of Michael's bathroom. Her hands were clammy, her hair was a mess and her make-up was running down her face. She looked at the clock and realized she had five more minutes until the fate of her life was decided. Goose bumps filled her arms and legs as the second hand appeared to be moving faster.

…_What do I do if this is positive? Me…Dr. Sara Tancredi…with a child? Would I even make a good mother…wait…kids don't even like me? God Sara, what did you do? What did we do? Who knew this was going to happen. Wait, don't be so crazy…I mean it is only a test…hell…I could come out of this and everything be just as normal. You know, this is just a scare…a way of god testing me…_

Michael walked inside the bathroom and noticed Sara sitting on the edge of the tub, scared to death. He sat beside her and moved her head against his shoulder. Scofield grabbed both of her hands and began messaging them as the tears streamed down her face, onto his pants.

"Everything is going to be okay either way Sara…" He re-assured the crying woman lying on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be just fine. We're in this together babe."

"…I know…but what if the baby doesn't like me? What would my father say? What would your brother say? What happens if I can't take care of it? What would we do? I'm not even married..." Sara questioned with a worried tone in her voice.

"We'll figure everything out…" Michael said rubbing her back, looking at the clock. "What time are we supposed to look at the test baby girl?" Sara looked at the clock and hid her face in Michael's chest.

"…now…" She whispered as the tattooed man lifted her head away from his chest and smiled.

"Okay, we'll do this together…"

Sara wiped the tears from her eyes with Michael's shirt and gave him a half smile. Michael got up from the tub, helping Sara as well. They walked over to the test and gasped.

-------------End of Chapter------------------------

A/N: Sorry, I had to do it. I noticed the past few chapters haven't left much of a cliff hanger. Although it killed me to write this chapter because if I knew I could even possibly have his baby I would already have bought the crib and toys. LOL, well I hope you liked it and I should have the next chapter up soon to see if there is a little one on the way….REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing with Prison Break or any of its contents. I don't own any of the following characters Lincoln Burrows, LJ Burrows, Sara Tancredi, Michael Scofield or the reference to T-bag. I also don't own Forrest Gump…but it is an awesome movie!! I don't own Amazed by Lonestar.

A/N: Hmm…I don't really have anything to say for this author's note. I just thought it looked bare without one…lol.

**Later that night…**

---------------Michael's house------------- (9:50 p.m.) --------------

Sara grabbed the test from the counter and saw two double blue lines on the test. She turned to face Michael and began to cry. He looked down at the test then back up at the crying brunette in front of the mirror. Scofield grabbed Sara's waist and held her close to his warm body.

"…I just thought…" She planted her head against his collar bone as the tears from her eyes began flowing down her face.

"I know." Michael said rubbing Sara's back as she rubbed her eyes, washing away the tears from her dark brown eyes. "I know this is hard but we'll get through this…is it your father that is making you upset?"

"…no…" Sara whispered letting go of Michael and throwing the test in the waste basket. She walked to the counter of the bathroom and plopped down on top of it, crossing her legs.

"Okay Sara, I'm taking you out to dinner to celebrate this occasion…" Scofield informed Sara lifting her body up from the counter and spinning her around the entire bathroom.

"What are we celebrating?" The clueless brunette questioned smiling at Michael as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"…the news…" Michael said rather sarcastically turning his head back to Sara as he watched her beautiful smile disappear.

"Hun, the test was negative…" Dr. Tancredi said walking away from the tattooed man, planting her feet in front of the door way.

"What's wrong?" Scofield questioned placing his hands inside his pockets. "What's wrong with that?"

"Because Michael, I want to get started with my life before it's too late. I'm almost 30 Michael. Can't you see that or do I need to spell it out to you?" Sara asked opening the door, leaving behind Michael completely alone against the bathroom wall.

Scofield gazed at the door as his bald head began swimming with thoughts and ideas. He cringed his face then let out a yell of pure anger and frustration. His knuckles grew tighter as did the rest of the muscles in his now sweaty body.

…_What the hell…?_

Michael slowly opened the wooden bathroom door to find Sara crouched against the wall in the corner of his bedroom. Her eyes were swollen with crystal tears in her lightly brown eyes. He admired the young lady in the corner and knelt down in front of her, placing his gentle hands on top of her knees.

"Listen to me…" The tattooed man lifted Sara's chin to expose the tears running down her face. "I love you…I'm willing to do whatever you want Sara. Please don't give me that face. Listen, I'll do anything for you." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I know but still…" Sara whined tugging on the sleeve of his button up shirt.

Sara smiled as Michael helped her from her crouched position in the corner of his blue bedroom. Michael un-buttoned his shirt and threw it over Sara. He held the young brunette against his now bare torso. She ran her rather long fingers down the front of Michael's chest leaving precise nail indentions in his abdomen.

"…I'm sorry…" She whispered nibbling on his right ear as he ran his hand up and down the side of her body.

"Not for that, for before…" It's just my father sees happy couples everyday who are happily married with children, houses and rings…" Sara paused as she became distracted by the tattoo in front of her face. She smiled and began tracing the outline of his tattoo. "Then he looks at me and shakes his head."

Michael said nothing as he grabbed the hand of the young brunette. "Let's just get some sleep young lady."

Sara slid down the blankets of the king size bed as she watched Michael slide his pants down in the corner of her brown eye. Michael plopped down onto the bed and covered the lower half of his tattooed body. In the corner of his blue eye he watched Sara strip into only her tank top and blue lace thong. She snuggled up to his warm body placing her head on his collar bone. Scofield covered the brunette with the comforter and kissed her forehead.

------------- (Switching to Linc who is currently in Michael's house…) ----- (10:59 p.m.)

"Dad, can we watch a movie in the living room?" LJ asked holding the hand of his newly found girlfriend, Melissa.

"Whose 'we'?" Linc asked glancing into the living room at the young couple sitting on the couch together.

"…me and my girlfriend…" The young teen answered as his face turned a pale pink. "Remember Melissa from a couple weeks ago?"

"Hi Mr. Burrows…" Melissa said waving at the tall man across the room. She looked back at LJ and smiled.

"Hello Melissa…what movie were you gonna watch?" Burrows asked attempting to act interested in the teens affairs.

"The classic…Forrest Gump…" LJ said holding up the DVD case of Forrest Gump for his father to see. "We decided to watch it over dinner at the local crab shack on the beach…which was really good by the way…"

"Isn't that movie more than two hours long?" Linc questioned watching the young couple intently. He watched their every move as if he were bird watching, except this time he was child watching.

"…yes sir…" Melissa answered as LJ stretched his arm out and wrapped it around her neck, exposing the Japanese tattoo on the back of her neck. "It means 'hope' in case you're wondering…"

"When do you have to be home Melissa?" A worried father asked the young couple with the 'you don't want to do that' father look.

"…LJ said it would be okay if I stayed here since my parents are out of town some where in New Jersey. So I decided to ask LJ if I could stay with him and he said that it would be okay…" Melissa countered with an enormous smile on her rather pale face.

"Did he? Well, I guess I'll go and get the popcorn…" Burrows said walking into the large pitch black kitchen.

Lincoln turned on the light switch and opened the pantry door. He grabbed out a bag of popcorn and un-wrapped it then placed it in the microwave for two minutes. In the mean time he stood around the kitchen, admiring the many shot glasses in the kitchen window. The microwave beeped as Linc pulled the bag out and poured it into a giant metal popcorn bowl. He carried the popcorn out into the living room for the young couple to snack on.

"Where are you guys going?" Lincoln asked watching LJ and Melissa get up from the couch as they began walking towards the door.

"We were going to go to the beach or something…" LJ lied trying to convince his father to allow him to go somewhere.

"How exactly do you plan on getting to the beach without a license?" Burrows asked smiling and placing the popcorn on the coffee table.

"The beach is our backyard dad." LJ said handing Melissa her purse from the end table.

"Then why are you going out the front door?" He asked watching the young couple grab each other's hands.

"…because I was going to walk around the house to get my skim board that uncle Michael bought me a few days ago…"

"…Ok…go have fun but be in before one please…" Lincoln informed the young kids as he watched them dash outside, slamming the door behind them.

…_teens…_

----------------Michael's bedroom-------------- (12:05 a.m.) --------------

Sara gently opened her eyes to find Michael completely covered in blankets, lying on his side as he began snoring rather loud. She pushed his shoulder and he didn't move. The brunette kicked his side slightly, leaving a small bruise on his calf.

"What! Is someone hurt? What is going on?" Michael yelled rising up from his sleeping position with his eyes wide open. "Sara! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Michael, calm down…" She informed Michael pulling his body back down to hers. "I just wanted to ask you something…"

"…yeah…sure…anything…" He mumbled trying to get comfortable again. Michael rested his head back on his fluffy pillow and wrapped his arm around Sara. "What would you like to know more about Michael Scofield?"

"Were you serious when you said that you would wait for me outside of the penitentiary?" Sara questioned placing her arm underneath her head to where she was a few inches above Michael's head.

"…yes Sara…I told you this a while ago. You're all I ever wanted, ever needed and ever will need for as long as I live." Scofield said kissing Sara's glossy lips.

"I know, but it's hard to believe…" She said grabbing Michael's hand and kissing his fingers.

…_Why would he pick a small town girl like me when he could have anyone he would ever want? Wait, how did he know I liked to be caressed in the middle of the night? It is almost as if I'm living a dream and when this dream is over…I'll be back to Dr. Tancredi, the woman who can't think for herself…_

"How is it hard to believe?" Scofield whispered partially into his pillow as he ran his fingers in Sara's beautiful brown hair.

"You and me…" Sara smiled and kissed the top of his nose. "Okay, well you can go back to sleep. I just couldn't sleep…that's all…"

"Why can't you sleep baby girl?" Michael asked lifting his head up from the pillow and smiling at Sara. "I know what will make you fall asleep…I'll be back in a moment." He said getting up from the bed and heading down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"…okay…" Sara whispered trying to get comfortable in Michael's bed. She spread her legs out to where she was merely covering the entire bed. Then she heard a feint knock on the door. She walked over to the door to find Michael with a pint of ice cream and an acoustic guitar. "What is the guitar for?" The brunette asked grabbing the ice cream from Michael and grabbing a spoonful.

"When I was in college an old friend of mine by the name of Tommy Johnson played in a band. Once day back in the courtyard he sat down and taught me how to play. So I thought I would play you a song so you can go to sleep." He said strapping on his guitar as he sat his back against the bed. "What song would you like to hear?"

"Amazed…" Sara said sitting upon the bed eating her ice cream.

Michael began playing the beginning of Amazed by Lonestar as Sara looked down at him and smiled. He began singing and Sara could feel her heart melt from inside of her chest. The sound of his guitar and voice made tears collect in her already sore eyes.

-------------The living room of the beach house------------ (1:48 a.m.) -----------

…_wow…I have the entire house to myself and absolutely nothing to do. I could go and get a drink or something…that is a good idea…_

"…ok…" Linc said out loud raising a single eyebrow opening the fridge in search of something to drink. He opened the fridge door all the way when he noticed a dark shadow becoming larger and large until he turned around.

"Hey pretty…" T-bag said punching Linc sending him against the tile of the kitchen. "I guess next time you'll think twice before getting into my affairs…"

T-bag scooted Burrows to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Jim Beam from the liqueur cabinet. He opened the bottle and poured it directly on Linc. He gave off a crooked smile and walked out the front door.

-------------------End of Chapter----------------

A/N: I bet you weren't expecting him to be back. After all those shots…wow…it is amazing what this guy can live through. LOL, well you'll have to wait and find out what will happen with him in chapter 21!! Please review!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I own none of the following characters: LJ Burrows, Lincoln Burrows, Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi, Theodore Bagwell or Veronica Donavon. I do however own the rights to Kit and Carrie and Melissa.

A/N: Well, your questions will be answered but with another questioned answered…leaves another question un-answered…

**Next Morning…**

---------------Michael's house--------------- (9:01 a.m.) --------------------

"Good morning young lady…" Michael mumbled tossing his partially bare body against Sara's back, creating a swarm of heat between the couple.

"…What time is it…?" An exhausted Sara asked reaching her gentle hands along the creases of the blue and white bed sheets.

"That is not of importance Sara, as long as I'm with you there is no need in worrying about the time." Scofield explained as he admired the young brunette roll her body onto her side, facing Michael's broad shoulders.

"I know but I wanted to look at apartment's today hun. I can't live with you forever. Your brother said there was a new apartment complex by the beach over on Manzana St." She explained to Michael while she ran her index finger along the lines of his six-pack.

"What's wrong with living here…?" He questioned raising his arm so that his head was setting on top of his hand against the pillow. "We have a nice beach in the backyard so what is the point of you finding your own place. Give me three reasons why an apartment is better than living with me."

"There is nothing wrong with living here with you Michael…" She mimicked Michael's stance placing her hand underneath her head propping it up against the soft pillow below her so that Sara was now face to face with Michael. "I don't know three reasons why…I just figured things would be easier and better if I had my own place…"

"Alright that is one reason…not a very good one, but it is a reason. Name the other two Ms. Tancredi…" Scofield demanded running his other hand over Sara's shoulder, stopping at her navel. "I'm waiting Miss."

"I don't know. I can't just come up with something on the spot like that. If I had my own place I could trash it without having to worry about picking up my mess…" Sara explained looking into the crystal blue eyes of the man she loved in front of her. "I don't know anymore Michael. What is the point of this anyway?"

"Okay so that is two reasons but you still need one more Sara. Just one more reason and this interrogation is over." Scofield said pressing his lips firmly against Sara's so that she was unable to speak. He gently shut his eyes as he kissed Sara passionately in the middle of his king size bed. Sara's hand traveled down Michael's neck until she reached the brim of his boxers. She grasped his boxers and began sliding them down, exposing his bare body. "Wait young lady, you still have to give me the third reason…" Michael grabbed the young brunette's hand and kissed the top of it as he held her pale white hand.

"Michael…!" She pouted trying to contain the recent frustration building up inside her small frame. "I don't wanna…" Sara continued to pout and sat up from the horizontal position placing her hands in front of her torso.

"Alright, if that's the way you want to be Sara…I guess I'll just go downstairs, eat breakfast and watch the game…" Scofield said rising up from the bed placing his Scooby-Doo slippers on his bare feet and walking towards the bedroom door. He glanced back at the young brunette and noticed she was sitting in the middle of his bed in a fighting stance. "You want to fight me?" He questioned turning back around to see Sara with her fists toward his body.

"Well you have to options: you can either come in this bed with me right now and finish what you started or I'll have to come and attack you. You choose." She explained crawling along the edges of the bed exposing her fierce eyes to the tattooed man in the corner of the room.

"How about you give me the third reason and then I'll come and get you…" He reasoned walking closer to the bed as he watched the feisty brunette claw at his upper body. "Come on Miss Tancredi…tell me the answer…"

"I don't have one Michael…but I do have a solution…" Sara suggested wrapping her arms around his tense neck as she attempted to pull his body against hers but the strength of the tattooed man was far greater for the weak girl. "Michael…" She moaned resting her head against his bare chest.

"Okay. I'm going to go downstairs and get a bowl of cereal. Do you need anything while I'm down there…?" Scofield asked grabbing Sara's hands and flinging them to her sides. He slowly made his way to the door and turned the knob slightly as he felt a quick rush of cool air against his lower body.

"No." She pouted crossing her arms in front of her body and giving Michael a said puppy face. "I'm going to need the….never mind…"

Michael smiled at the pouting brunette and shut the door behind him. He turned around to see the white wooden bedroom door and smirked. Scofield ventured his way down the stairs and into the living room. He noticed there was a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. Shaking his head in disgust, he picked up the bottle and sat it on the bar of the kitchen. Opening the fridge Michael noticed a shadow in the corner of his eye. He grabbed a glass bottle of fruit juice and turned around to find Lincoln in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Linc…?" Scofield questioned setting the glass bottle on the island as he knelt down by his brother, examining the many wounds in and around his face. "Lincoln!" He screamed as he watched Sara walk into the kitchen wearing nothing but her black and pink laced bra and thong.

"What is going on?" Sara asked until she noticed Lincoln in the middle of the kitchen floor next to her boyfriend. "Is he okay?" She crouched down by Linc and placed his head on her lap. Lincoln's eyes were completely swollen, almost his entire face was stained in blood and his arm had shattered glass in it. "Michael, I need you to get me ice, tweezers, rubbing alcohol, and a lot of vodka."

"Okay…" Michael said rushing into the bathroom next to the kitchen as he grabbed the supplies for Sara. He looked around the bathroom for the tweezers until he found a small pair in the medicine cabinet. "Sara, we don't have any rubbing alcohol!" He yelled frantically searching the small bathroom for a bottle of medicinal alcohol.

"Do you have any whiskey? Wait; never mind there is a bottle right here. This is going to hurt…" She warned Linc as she twisted open the whiskey bottle and poured some onto his arm. Burrows cried out in pain as he tried to jerk away from Sara but was in too much pain to move far. "I need you to stay as still as possible."

"It's hard…" Burrows mumbled watching Sara slowly pull out the shards of glass from his wrist. "Damn it!" He yelled as he grabbed the bottle of vodka and began drinking it like a fish.

"Who did this to you?" Scofield asked setting down the rest of the supplies by Sara. "Who was it?" He asked looking into the bloody eyes of his brother.

"I don't know. He was….Fuck…he was wearing black…" Linc cried out in pain as Sara pulled another piece of glass out of his wrist. "He had a distinct…Damn it…accent of some sort…How much more do you have?" He asked in pain.

"Just one more Linc, you're doing good…" The brunette said pulling out the last piece of glass from his thumb. "Okay the hard part is over; all I have to do now is clean up your face." She grabbed a warm paper towel from Michael and began dabbing the towel on the face of Burrows. He looked up at the young brunette and smiled as he gulped another shot of vodka.

"I'll be in my office if you need me…" Michael rubbed his head, took another glance at his brother and disappeared from the kitchen.

---------------Michael's office-------------- (11:44 a.m.) --------------------------------

…_Who knew we were in Puerto Viarta? Who could have figured it out? Why would anyone want to hurt Lincoln? If anything, they would come after me. But wait, who is they? Who has something against us? _

Sitting in his brown leather office chair, Michael cringed his face and placed his hand against his forehead as he propped himself on the desk Many ideas filled the head of Michael as he looked around the office room thinking about the attack on his brother. In the corner of his eye he noticed his brother sneak into the office with a bandage around his head and a make-do cast around his left arm.

"Are you okay Michael?" Linc asked noticing the pain of his brother. "Don't worry about it so much Michael; you'll hurt your brain if you think anymore."

"I'm not letting whoever did this to you think he or she beat us just like that. I will find this person and make them wish they were never even brought down to this planet. Do you know anything else about who attacked you?" A frustrated Scofield asked his older brother as he pulled up a chair for Burrows and watched him sit down in it.

"No, I just remember getting something from the fridge because LJ…Fuck…where is LJ?" Burrows asked more concerned about his son's absence than the fact he was attacked.

"I don't know. Who did this to you Linc?" Michael interrogated his brother despite the fact his nephew was unaccounted for. "Do you know anything else about your attacker?"

"Michael, I need to know where my son is…" Lincoln said glancing at a photo of his son on the east wall of the office. "I have to find him…"

"He is in his room. I noticed he was with his girlfriend so I left them alone. And yes, I told them they had to keep the bedroom door open…So, about the attacker…" He said continuing to concentrate on the fact someone knew they were in Puerto Viarta. "You said that he had an accent…Sucre…that's it…it was Sucre…" Scofield said now concentrating on the fact the attacker was his cell mate and best friend. "Wait, where is Sara?"

"She went out looking for apartments over on Manzana St. about an hour ago. She said she wasn't gonna live with you anymore or something. I think she said she wanted a house to call her own because she doesn't like getting attached to things that don't last or something." Linc said looking at the pure disappointment on Michael's face.

"Okay." Scofield said thinking about Sara in the back of his mind.

"Why don't we go to the local pub tonight and discuss this. Right now I just want to go and sleep…" A tired Burrows informed his younger brother as he headed out of the office and into the living room of the beach house.

…_Sucre…?_

---------------Viejo Vallarta (local pub) ------------- (9:36 p.m.) -----------------

Michael and Lincoln entered the local pub to find it jam packed full of people. Normally the bar isn't crowded on a Tuesday night but tonight was a local soccer game therefore it was more populated. Linc followed Michael down to the end of the bar next to a young blonde, about 5' 7" and had ruby red the lips the size of Texas. She was wearing a short denim skirt, straw cowboy hat and a tiny little plaid shirt that just covered the tip of her naval.

"I need two bud lights down here!" Lincoln called out to the dark brunette bartender who was leaned against the counter watching the soccer game with a rowdy group of Mexican guys. "Hey, I need a couple beers down here!"

"Alright calm down…I'll getcha your beers." The bartender drawled filling up a couple glass mugs of Budweiser and sending them down the long marble bar. "Who's winnin' boys?" She asked glancing back at Lincoln then into the group of guys.

"Who do you think she was looking at?" Burrows asked looking at Michael then at the dark brunette as she leaned against the counter this time more towards Burrows exposing her cleavage even more than before.

"I don't know…" Scofield said rolling his eyes and turning his attention to his nice cold beer in front of him. "Why don't you go and figure it out Einstein." He commented finishing the rest of his beer and topping it off with the rest of Linc's.

"Are you two brothers?" The young blonde beside Michael asked leaning against the bar facing Michael.

"Unfortunately yes…" A frustrated Michael commented looking at his brother watch the bartender's every movement.

"My name is Carrie." The blonde said reaching her hand out to shake Michael's. He glanced over at her hand and grabbed it with his left hand. "What is your name?"

"Michael." He answered grabbing another beer from behind the bar and filling his mug up again.

"I'm Carrie, Carrie Sanders. Are you from around here?" She asked turning her body around toward Michael. Carrie placed a bare hand on her right knee and with her other hand she sipped her strawberry daiquiri.

"No." Scofield answered rather short looking at his brother flirt with the bartender. Michael turned back around to face Carrie and smiled. "Where are you from?"

"California. Daddy sent me to college in Austin Texas but I decided to drop out and begin my career as a bartender. What brings you to Mexico?" Carrie questioned admiring the chiseled face of the tattooed man in front of her body. She took a small sip of her daiquiri and smiled widely. Michael observed the young blonde and finished off the rest of his beer.

"Well my brother and I are on business here for a few weeks…." Scofield paused as he looked over at Lincoln who was still flirting with the dark brunette. Michael let off a small chuckle and continued his conversation with Carrie. "I guess you could say we're just a couple of guys looking for a good time." He waggled his eyebrows at the site of Carrie.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" The young blonde asked grabbing a ten dollar bill from her lightly colored pink bra and setting it in the bartender's tip bucket. "I just bought a new bed and haven't been able to 'test it out'." She said smiling at the tattooed man in front of her.

Michael quickly glanced back at his older brother and turned back to the young blonde in front of him. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and gave it to the bartender beside Lincoln. Burrows looked at his brother for a moment, smiled, and continued his conversation with the dark brunette. Carrie grabbed the hand of Scofield and pulled him into the parking lot of the local pub. She waved her other hand at a cab that picked the two of them up and drove them to a local apartment complex just outside of Puerto Viarta.

--------------- Carrie's apartment #421 ---------------- (11:23 p.m.) -----------------------

"This is it." Carrie said grabbing her silver keychain from her Gucci purse then turned back to face Michael. She grabbed his hands and placed them around her skinny waist. He firmly grabbed her hips as she opened the door to her apartment.

Carrie's apartment looked rather small from the outside. When you first walked in there was a small living room complete with a red micro-fiber couch and a white leather recliner. A T.V. was placed in the corner of the room as was a radio system. Through a doorway by the living room was a large kitchen complete with anything you could imagine. Michael looked around the large kitchen then glanced back at the blonde who was making margaritas in a blender beside him.

"Could you watch these while I slip into something…?" She asked grabbing Michael's hands and placing them on top of the blender. Carrie glanced back at Michael before walking behind a screen in her bedroom.

"Sure." A now drunken Michael said pouring the finished margaritas in two glasses beside the toaster. He watched Carrie enter the kitchen in nothing but a black cashmere rob and furry stilettos that were about two inches high.

"Do you want to take these into the bedroom?" The seductive blonde asked reaching across Michael, exposing most of her cleavage then walking into her bedroom. Michael followed Carrie as he plopped himself down on the bed in the middle of the room.

Scofield grabbed a margarita from Carrie and began drinking it as he watched the young blonde dance in front of him. She waved her robe around her body as she kicked off her shoes looking Michael directly in the eyes. He finished his margarita and placed the now empty glass on top of the nightstand beside the rather large bed. Carrie seductively walked up to the tattooed man and placed a single kiss against his lips.

"Hold on." Carrie said placing a single finger against his freshly kissed lips. She turned around and hovered over the light switch. Her index finger slowly turned the light switch off as the lights immediately turned themselves off exposing the light of a single vanilla candle in the corner of the room.

"Okay." Michael said drinking the rest of Carrie's margarita. He watched her as she quickly walked toward him, grabbed his shirt and flung him on the bed as if he weighed absolutely nothing.

…_Sara…_

--------------------End of Chapter-----------------------------------

A/N: This chapter was kind of long compared to the others. Or at least it seems to be longer. Sorry it took so long to post this one but I wanted to make sure this one fit in with the continuing story line. Well, please review. I do love a good review. Only 10 more scheduled chapters to go!! GO ME!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break. I own none of the following characters: Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Sara Tancredi, LJ Burrows, Veronica Donavon, Theodore Bagwell or Fernando Sucre.

A/N: Okay so here is chapter 22. This chapter was fun to write although even as the author I am made that I made Michael cheat on poor Sara but I had no choice grins. I guess I had a choice but I'm glad I made it this way for the ending which is only like 9 chapters away! I also wanted to let everyone know that on my main page of Fan Fiction I sometimes post new information at the beginning or what I'm working on. So check it out! Okay, enough rambling…on with the chapter!

-----------------Carrie's Apartment #421--------------- (8:00 a.m.) -----------------

Michael opened his ocean blue eyes slowly as he uncovered the rest of his bare body. He sat his body up from the bed with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Carrie noticed Michael rise up from the bed and turned her skinny bare body to the complete opposite side of the bed. Scofield rubbed the side of his chiseled face and stood up from the bed. He walked over to the master bathroom and turned the light on. Next to the shower were his baby blue boxers. Michael grabbed the boxers from the bathroom floor and slid them up his body placing them firmly around his hips just below his V-cut.

…_Damn…what time is it? Only a little after eight! It seems like, I don't eve know. Wait! Where am I? I don't remember painting my bathroom pink…hot pink at that. Did Sara paint it pink? I'm going to have to talk to her about this. This pink isn't going to work. Wait, where did she put my toothbrush? Why are there bras hanging up on top of my shower curtain which happens to be flowers…_

"What is this?" He mumbled picking up a small plastic card from behind the faucet. "What?" Michael said noticing that the I.D. card was only a permit.

Scofield grabbed the pink flowery towel from the rack behind the door and rubbed it along his now sweaty face. He turned to look in the mirror and noticed a cut on his forehead. Now rubbing the newly found cut, Michael looked in the darkened bedroom and saw a large bump in the covers. He dropped the towel into the laundry basket by the tub and went to investigate.

_This isn't my bed…Sara…? That isn't Sara…what yes it is Michael. What are you doing? I don't really remember what I drank last night but whatever it was…I'll never do that again. Just get in the bed and go to sleep…_

The tattooed man rolled the covers down from the bed and slipped inside. He wrapped both of his arms around the woman beside him and slowly began to shut his eyes. Carrie smiled and moved his hands lower so that they sat firmly on her hips. She covered his big hands with her small hands creating an even warmer sensation on the lower half of her body. The young blonde let off a small moan as her bare body began to heat up from Michael's body lying on hers.

"Good Morning Sara…" Scofield mumbled continuing to close his eyes and rub the hips of the blonde beside him. Carrie turned around to face the tattooed man and quickly lured his hands away from her body.

"You're married?" She yelled grabbing her black rob and covering her naked body inside it. "Why didn't you tell me before we…?" The now frantic blonde tied the strings of the robe together and sat on the edge of the bed facing the blue eyed man in the middle of her bed. He quickly uncovered himself from the bed and walked over to the door of the bedroom.

"I'm not married. But you could have told me that you were only 15…" Scofield said handing Carrie her identification permit card he had found in the bathroom earlier that morning. "Do you know that I could go to jail for that little girl…" He said with a bit of rage in his voice.

"…You could have gone to jail with the amount of alcohol you had last night so I don't think sleeping with an underage juvenile would have made much difference Michael…" Carrie explained placing her I.D. back inside her Gucci purse. "So, what happens from here?" She asked placing her warm body against his.

"I'm going back home and you're going back to school. Don't waste your life away. I've seen close siblings to that…it never ends well." Scofield explained to the young girl as he wrapped her body in the bedroom sheets. "Now go home where you belong Carrie."

"Why? What is the point of going home? All dad wanted me to do was go to anger management classes and if he ever found out I dropped out and ran away he would kill me and my mother!" She yelled throwing her cell phone at the tall man in front of her. "So what are you going to do…run to the police…?"

"No." Michael said strictly giving the young girl a hug as he rubbing her back. "I'm not going to do that, just promise me that you'll turn your life around before you get hurt…"

"I will." The young blonde promised holding out her pinky to Michael. "So you're not gonna tell the cops?" She asked wanting a reassurance that he wasn't lying to her.

"I promise." Scofield said wrapping his pinky around her rather small one. "I have to go and find my girlfriend." He said grabbing his jeans and placing them around his waist. Michael buttoned up his shirt and grabbed a cup of coffee. "I'll return the cup." He said opening the front door walking out in the parking lot.

…_Damn…_

Michael searched the entire parking lot for a taxi. He began walking down the main drag in front of the rather beat up apartment complex in search of a cab. A cab driver pulled over to the side of the road as Michael quickly opened the passenger door and got in it. The rather old Chinese cab driver looked at Michael and smiled exposing his bold yellow teeth to him.

"Where to?" The driver asked pulling back out onto the street.

-----------------Michael's House-------------- (10:33 a.m.) --------------------

Scofield tipped the cab driver as he watched the old Chinese man drive away. He looked up the drive way and noticed the Land Rover parked close to the garage door. Michael walked to the hood of the SUV and noticed his brother had hit the front of the garage door. He sighed at the sight of the scratch and dug in his pockets for his keys. As he opened the door the first thing he noticed was a rather pissed off Sara in the front of the living room with her arms crossed and a lit cigarette in one hand. Linc was sitting on the leather couch watching the football game with LJ.

Sara stared into the eyes of Michael with pure rage filling her brown eyes. Linc glanced at the two, chuckled, and continued watching the game. She sat her cigarette on the ash tray Michael had made for her in the Psych Ward and smirked. The tall brunette slowly moseyed her way over to Scofield and slapped him across his face leaving an exact indention of her hand.

"This is the respect I get? This is what I get for being nothing but good to you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here in the first place. If only I would have listened to that part of me that said no but no, I had to fall for your little tricks and schemes. Well I'm not taking anymore of your useless shit." Sara lit up another cigarette and took in a puff.

"What are you talking about?" A clueless Michael questioned watching Sara take another puff of her cigarette. "Sara, this isn't what it seems…"

"Oh really, then why are you wearing bright red lipstick? Or do you always were ruby red lipstick on your shirt? Is it some sort of trend you're starting because it looks horrible!" The brunette walked back over to Scofield and pointed out the red lipstick running down his cheek and onto the collar of his blue shirt.

"I never meant to do anything to you. It was a complete accident. You see, Linc and I went to the bar for a couple drinks…I guess I must have drank a little much and got confused. So like a Good Samaritan, this young lady drove me home only I couldn't seem to remember where I lived. So she drove me somewhere where I could sleep. Then I got up this morning, put my clothes on and dashed over here…you have to believe me Sara…" He begged reaching his arm out for hers but she jerked her body away from him and lit up another cigarette.

"How can you say that you never meant to do anything Michael? Look at yourself. You have lipstick stains on you cheek and neck. There is a distinct bite mark on your ear and your shirt isn't even tucked in. So don't go and tell me that nothing happened when I know damn well something happened Michael. Who is she? Is she pretty? She obviously was or else you wouldn't have slept with her." She argued taking another puff of her cigarette followed by a large shot of whiskey.

"Sara I swear I didn't know what I was doing. You have to believe me. Yes, I'll admit I went wrong but you have to believe me when I say I didn't mean to. I never meant to hurt you Sara. This is the biggest mistake I've made but we can recover. We've been through so much Sara. I love you more than anything." Scofield begged as a small crystal tear came rolling down the side of his cheek and onto his broad shoulder.

"Dude, you're screwed…" A now drunken Linc blurted out as Sara shot him a dirty look as did Michael. He turned back to the face the television and began laughing.

"Michael, I've seen enough…" Sara paused to drink the last shot of whiskey. She cleared her throat and looked back into the eyes of the man in front of her. "Goodbye Michael…"

"Wait! Where are you going to go?" He asked placing his hand upon hers in the doorway of the home.

"My apartment…" She whispered removing Michael's hand. Sara glanced back at the tattooed man and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Great job Michael. Not only have you lost the respect from your fellow cell mates but you've managed to lose the love of you life!" LJ said laughing so hard that his face was completely red and his stomach hurt.

"Shut up LJ!" Michael screamed tossing a striped pillow at the head of his nephew. "I don't need to hear anything from you…" He walked out of the living room and into the office.

----------------Sara's Apartment #321---------------- (4:02 p.m.) -------------------

…_Alright Sara, all you need to do is get a job and you'll be an independent woman. Dad always said that I should be independent so I can now listen to him. Wow it feels good to own my own place again. I don't have to worry about anything. No need to clean, cook or do anything I don't want to…_

Sara smiled and opened the door to her new furnished apartment along the beach. The apartment was kind of small but would be big enough for Sara. When you first walked in you could see the kitchen straight ahead and the small living room beside it. Across from the kitchen was a small closet sized bathroom. The only bedroom in the apartment was on the opposite side of the living room. Sara placed her purse on top of the coffee table in the middle of the living room and began twirling her body around in circles.

"I'm free!" She shouted swaying her long arms from side to side as she tried to keep up with the rotation of the ceiling fan. Sara noticed her purse vibrating so she looked inside the purse and opened her cell phone.

"Hello?" The brunette answered as she sat down in the chair beside the television trying to recuperate from the spinning.

"Hi this is Sandy Foremen from the Hospital de San Miguel and we've accepted your résumé. When is a good time for you to start?"

"Right, what is the wage?" Sara questioned confused as to why they would hire a doctor who only speaks very minimal Spanish in a dominantly Spanish neighborhood.

"750 pesos and hour five to six days a week." Miss Foreman stated typing Sara's information into the computer system in front of her. "So, when can you start?"

"I can start Monday." She said looking down at her lap then back up at the window. There were two bluebirds nestled in a small nest in a tree outside her window. A small tear trickled down her cheek thinking about Michael.

"Do you have a spouse/boyfriend?" Sandy asked unsure of the answer. She began typing more information as she sipped her coffee beside her desk.

"…" Sara paused for a moment then knew the answer. "No." She said throwing a striped decorative pillow across the room.

"Alright, we'll be in touch." Sandy hung up the phone and continued making a schedule for Sara on her computer.

Sara looked around the room aimlessly looking at the many photos of sunsets and beach scenes around her new apartment. A single tear grew into a waterfall of large crystal tears running down her face. The thought of losing Michael was her worse fear which suddenly became a reality.

------------------Outside of Michael's beach house----------------- (9:10 p.m.) -------

"Come on LJ, we're gonna get caught if you make anymore noise." Melissa said helping LJ across the wide lawn of the beach house. "Just follow me…"

"Why should I follow you?" LJ asked sarcastically as Melissa slapped him upside the head. "Ouch, quit…my dad always does that to me for saying stupid shit."

"Watch your language around a lady…" She commented ducking away from the living room windows entering the back porch.

"Lady?" He questioned moving across the yard quickly until he bumped into the back of Melissa. LJ planted a small kiss on her neck and continued onto the porch holding his hands against her hips.

"Yes lady, what do you think I am a duck or something?" The blonde asked stopping in front of the sliding glass door to the kitchen from the back patio. "Where do we go from here?"

"Hold on." LJ pulled out a small key and opened the back patio. He grabbed the hand of his girlfriend and slowly led her up the stairs past Michael who was in the laundry room folding towels. "This way." He said creeping up the stairs until he saw a big shadow cast upon his back.

"Where are you guys going?" Linc asked with his muscular arms against his hips and a look on his face that was too familiar for LJ. According to LJ the look was known as the 'don't piss me off anymore' fatherly look.

"I was going to show Melissa my rock collection…?" LJ lied attempting to squeeze past his father until Lincoln pulled his son by the collar and smiled.

"Let's go downstairs." Melissa suggested pulling LJ's hand away from Burrows.

"Yeah, let's all go downstairs for a big party…" Linc suggested grabbing LJ and leading him down the stairs.

"But dad, come on….don't be weird." He said trying to get away from his father's strong grasp. "Don't embarrass me….please?"

Lincoln smiled and threw young LJ against the couch followed by his girlfriend. The two young teens looked up at Linc and gulped. Burrows and Michael looked at the couple and winked. The sweat on LJ's face grew heavier as he watched his family sit on the couch beside them.

"Glad everyone's in the livin' room makes my job a lot easier pretties…" A familiar southern voice drawled pointing a gun against Lincoln's head.

------------------End of Chapter----------------------------

A/N: He's back of course! Chapter 23 will be very interesting. I've started on some of it and it is pretty crazy so far. Well, I'm sorry about the whole break up for all you MiSa fans. I'm a fellow MiSa fan but all good things must come to an end. Well, I hope you don't hate me too much ducks under computer chair please….please…review?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I of course own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I own none of the following characters: LJ Burrows, Theodore Bagwell, Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi, Lincoln Burrows or Veronica. I do however own the rights to Carrie and Kit. Go Me! Oh yeah, I don't own Fruit Loops…don't ask!

A/N: Yeah for chapter 23! Go me! Well as everyone read on last chapter T-bag is back, Michael and Sara are split and Lincoln is mourning the loss of Veronica. Well, this chapter should answer some questions….but when you find out answers; it leads to more questions…

**Same Night:**

------------------Michael's House living room------------------ (9:12 p.m.) ---------------

"You're not dead?" LJ asked in complete shock as he wrapped his bare arms around the frightened blonde. He noticed Melissa's hands becoming sweaty and the look on her face was more confused than he had ever seen here. "Everything is going to be just fine…" He whispered kissing the young blonde.

"What are you in the mafia? Things aren't going to be okay. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. Shit, what is my mother gonna say…?" Melissa said tucking her body inside the jacket of LJ as she looked at the dirty southern man in the corner of her eye.

"I promise everything will be okay." LJ reassured his girlfriend kissing her hand then placing it back inside his gray sweatshirt. He watched T-bag as he stepped closer to the young couple and licked his pale pink lips at the sights of Melissa.

"And who is this young angel?" The southern man asked reaching his hand out to the young lady in front of him. Melissa turned her head burying it in the shoulder of her boyfriend. "Don't tell me y'all are a couple?" He asked watching the young blonde grasp onto LJ's arm leaving bright red scratch marks on his rather pale skin.

"What do you want from us?" Michael stepped up in front of T-bag directing the southern man's attention elsewhere. "How did you survive us burying you?" He questioned rather intrigued as to how he survived four bullet shots and a burial in the hot Arizona sun.

"Well when little LJ here decided to shoot me…he didn't realize that I was wearing a vest ya see. I burrowed it from an officer a while back in Oklahoma. After y'all dumped me in a hole out in the dessert somewheres, I found a train close by you see…it took me to Tooele, Utah in search of Westmoreland's loot but there ain't nothin' there no more." The southern man drawled wrapping his right hand around the injured left one. "Where is the money Scofield?" He demanded grasping Michael's arm tightly.

"Back off!" Burrows yelled throwing the southern man onto the floor of the living room. Lincoln placed his size 14 shoe on top of T-bag's stomach applying a rather harsh pressure on the already injured man. "Leave."

"I ain't…goin'…nowheres…." T-bag coughed attempting to relieve the large pressure of Lincoln's shoe off his chest. "I ain't…I ain't…leavin' til you gettme my part…" He coughed again trying to clear his throat.

"Let him go Linc." Scofield said grabbing his brother's broad shoulder and pushing it away from the man in lying in the middle of the living room. "We have nothing to give you so I suggest you leave before things get ugly." Michael informed T-bag shaking his head at the crippled southern man.

"I have to go to the bathroom…" Melissa stated slowly lifting her body off of the white leather couch. She flung her mini skirt down and began walking down the hall until she felt something grab her waist. "What the hell!" She screamed realizing it was T-bag. He covered her glossy lips with his coarse hands and smiled as she mumbled words that nobody could decipher.

"Let her go!" LJ demanded walking next to his uncle and pulling out the hand gun from his pocket. "I shot you once, I'm not afraid to shoot you again." His hands trembled as he held the slick black gun at the man withholding his girlfriend.

"You wouldn't shoot me pretty boy…nor would you risk the life of this southern bell for your own good…?" T-bag said admiring the constant shake of the young teen in front of him. He grabbed Melissa's mouth tighter as she began screaming louder. "Don't ruin this chemistry we have goin' on here baby girl…tell these people to give me my loot and I'll letcha go…" He said licking the side of her cheek.

"LJ put the gun down son…" Linc instructed his son flashing back between his son and Melissa. "We don't' want anyone dead here son, just give me the gun and everything will be over."

LJ looked around the room at the many people surrounding his tiny body and began sweating rapidly. His thin face grew more worried as he watched T-bag run his hand along the sides of his girlfriend. The gun grew heavy as LJ slowly brought the gun down and handed it to his father. Linc grabbed the gun from his son and placed it in his right hand.

"Do y'all actually think that is it? You can shoot me but you shoot me you'll haveta shoot this girl of yours…" T-bag moved the young blonde in front of his torso and smiled. "So Scofield, you choose…money or the heart of your nephew's girlfriend…"

"No!" LJ shouted running across the kitchen into hallway of the beach house. He low kicked the southern man and wrapped his arms around Melissa. LJ kissed the top of her forehead and pushed them both inside the laundry room. "Are you okay?" He asked realizing that everything was not okay.

Michael looked in the hallway and saw the southern man lying flat on the ground with his injured hand on top of his chest. He grabbed the gun from his brother until he heard the door bell. Scofield glanced at the wooden door then back at his brother. They both shrugged their shoulders as Michael handed Linc the gun and walked over to the door. He opened the lock and swung the large white door open to reveal Sara in the door way.

"May I help you?" Scofield asked trying to use his body as a cover up from the chaos inside his house. "What brings you here?"

"I just came to get my contacts I left here Michael so don't think I'm coming back after the shit you did to me." Sara said trying to get passed the blocked doorway. "Let me in Michael."

"You can't!" Michael said quickly lunging outside the door shutting the wooden door behind him. "Linc isn't feeling well and I would hate for you to catch whatever it is he has. We're not sure yet but we'll take him to the doctor tomorrow. I'll just run upstairs and get them for you. Where are they?" He asked attempting to keep the tone of his voice normal.

"I'm perfectly capable of going upstairs and getting them myself..." She paused trying to get past the tattooed man in the door way. "Come on Michael, I'm not in the mood for this." Sara said reaching across Michael's body for the door knob.

"No…" He said softly kissing the lips of the woman he still cared strongly about. Michael grabbed the side of her face and pressed his tongue against hers.

"Oh god Michael, that is pathetic…do you actually think a kiss will make me stay…?" Sara paused again as Michael began moving his lips away from hers and slowly creeping down her neck. "Quit, I'm here…" The brunette started until she found her body up against the side of the house with Michael's body against hers.

"I never meant to hurt you Sara…" He whispered into the ear of the woman he loved more than life itself. "You have to believe me."

"I want to believe you Michael, but it is much more complicated than that…" Sara backed away from Michael and opened the door. She gasped at the sight of T-bag and Lincoln. "What is going on here?" She screamed turning back to face Michael.

"Well Michael, looks like you've managed to win the lonely heart of this here doc. I thought you said it was all just a 'way to get out' then you was gonna drop this broad like a Kentucky ham on a Christmas dinner…" T-bag said leaning against the back door of the beach house as he watched Sara's face fill up with sheer rage and tension.

"I…" Sara paused and slapped the side of Michael's face. "Congratulations Michael you've managed to get inside my pants so would you just leave me alone. I never want to see you again…" She said slamming the front door of the beach house.

"Well Pretty, not only have you lost Westmoreland's gold, you've also lost the woman you loved…not to mention the loss of respect in your own country. Good job." The southern man said sarcastically placing his hands deep inside his jean pockets.

Michael looked at T-bag with a look of mere disgust then back at the gun in Lincoln's hands. He turned around and glanced at the door that Sara used then back at the hand gun. Scofield slowly walked toward the gun, grabbed it from Burrows and shot T-bag sending him threw the sliding glass doors. The two brothers slowly walked into the patio and Michael shot him four more times leaving blood stains all over the wooden patio. LJ and Melissa came running out of the house as they heard the gun shots.

"What the…" LJ paused and covered his girlfriend with the large gray sweatshirt he was wearing. "Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked grabbing the keys from his father's hands as he watched the young blonde shake her head.

"Be back by 12…" Linc said smiling at LJ then turning back to the dead man in front of his shoes. "What do we do now?" He asked watching Michael's head spin a hundred miles a minute.

"Grab the tarp from the garage." Michael instructed his brother as he tossed the gun into the vast ocean. He watched the gun sink to the bottom of the ocean.

…_What the hell just happened there? Holy shit I just killed a man…_

"What do you want me to do with the tarp?" Burrows asked holding up a long heavy gray tarp facing his younger brother.

"Wrap his body and throw him out to sea." Scofield blatantly said as he grabbed the large tarp from his brother and began rolling the bloody body of T-bag. He tucked in the crippled arms of the middle aged southern man and pushed him off the long narrow dock behind his house. Michael saluted the body of T-bag then glanced back at Linc who was saluting him as well.

"Another one bites the dust." Lincoln said as he began taking the broken glass door off the hinges of the beach house. "I'll replace the door tomorrow, for right now I'll just put some duck tape up." He informed Scofield pulling out a giant roll of tape out of his jacket.

"Very funny Linc." Michael pointed out punching his only brother's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Burrows questioned punching his younger brother back. "That was for the time you told mom I was the one of broke her favorite floral vase."

"And this is for the time you told dad I glued the front door shut with cement." Scofield punched the arm of Burrows leaving behind a rather large blue and purple bruise. "Okay Linc, I'm going to go and sleep." He said jogging up the stairs and into his master bedroom.

Lincoln looked at his now bruised shoulder and laughed. He followed his younger brother up the stairs and entered his rather quiet room to find Kit, the bartender, lying on top of his California King bed. Burrows smiled as the dark brunette lifted her full figure off the bed exposing her many tattoos in various places on her body. She smiled and grabbed Lincoln's shirt down to her waist.

"Kit?" Linc questioned running his long fingers along the side of her freckled face. "How did you…? Why are you…?" He attempted to ask questions but was distracted by Kit.

"Don't ask questions young man. I came here for a reason and I plan on fulfilling my plans. I don't go back on my word…" Kit clawed Lincoln's now exposed back and began kissing him.

"Wait…" Burrows said pulling his larger body off her smaller frame. "I don't want to take advantage of you…" He said rolling onto his back as Kit looked in the eyes.

"Take advantage of me?" Kit giggled and looked at Linc with eyes that could kill. "You're not taking advantage of me. We're two adults that have certain needs and I currently need to fulfill that need right now so we can do this now…or I can use mass quantities of force. You can choose…" She paused as she laid her head upon his chest contemplating on how this was going to work out.

"I don't know Kit, you're really great but I don't want us to move to fast. I lost my high school sweetheart that way…" Lincoln paused to remember Veronica as he fiddled with his large thumbs. "I just want the time to be right."

"I respect your decision Lincoln. I appreciate you looking after all this but I need somebody who knows what he wants and I don't think you're that kind of guy. I want a man who knows what he wants and is not afraid to go and get it." The dark brunette slipped back into her jeans and walked over to the door then she glanced back at the buff man on the bed.

"Wait!" Burrows yelled quickly jumping up and running to the side of Kit. "I know what I want." He passionately kissed Kit as he reached for the hooks of her bra.

"Alright cowboy!" Kit yelled grabbing the sides of Linc and pushing him back onto the bed. She straddled Burrows as she began taking off her own bra exposing everything underneath. Lincoln smiled as he began running his hands along the sides of the woman. "Ready?" She asked as she ducked down to his body and began unbuckling his jeans.

**Next Morning**

------------------Lincoln's bedroom--------------- (11:23 a.m.) -------------

"Mornin' Cowboy." Kit drawled rubbing her hands along Lincoln's slightly chiseled face. "How did you sleep?" She asked realizing that they barely slept that night. The dark brunette lifted her head up from the pillow and smiled at the exhausted man holding her body.

"Well…" Linc paused as he took a brief moment to stretch his tired body. "I can't say that I sleep well but I had a really good night with you." He mumbled extending his arm around Kit exposing most of his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said in her southern baby voice. "I didn't mean to keep you up all night darlin'. If you want me to leave I will…but I don't think that would be a good idea…" Kit giggled running her fingers along Lincoln's chest as he watched her every movement.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and get some breakfast…" Burrows said pushing Kit off of him then sitting up from the bed rubbing his tired blue eyes. "Do you want something?" He asked sliding his purple boxers around his waist and grabbing a mint from the nightstand beside his bed.

"Sure." Kit jumped up and wrapped her bare body in a robe she found on the ground next to the bed. The robe covered the majority of her body and wrapped around her waist at least twice. She giggled as Lincoln shook his head at the sight of her in his robe. "What? Are you saying that I don't look good in this?" Kit spun around in her new wardrobe item and smiled.

"No…" Lincoln grabbed the young dark brunette's waist and spun her around even harder. He stopped in the middle of the room and smiled. "So, let's go downstairs." Linc grabbed her hand and led her down the stair way and into the kitchen to find LJ sitting in a bar stool eating a large helping of Fruit Loops.

"Good morning." Linc winked at his son and grabbed a giant tub of cookie dough ice cream. He walked over to the dishwasher and grabbed two stainless steel spoons with a spiral design at the end of them. "Alright, I'm having ice cream for breakfast Kit, do you want some?"

"Ice cream for breakfast?" Kit questioned smiling at Lincoln then joining him by the island to eat the large container of ice cream. She lifted her body on top of the island as Lincoln began feeding the dark brunette cookie dough ice cream. "Thank you sir."

"Who are you?" LJ asked in reference to the strange woman on top of the counter. "Since when does my father date?" He chuckled and took another bite of cereal.

"Since now young man and if you have a problem I suggest you keep your little tiny mouth shut young man before you and I have ourselves a problem." Kit drawled as she watched the young teen look completely speechless.

"Have you seen Michael?" Burrows asked directing his attention to LJ as he ate a spoonful of ice cream. "I haven't seen him all morning."

"I don't know but there was a note on the fridge that said he had to do some sort of 'important' business…" LJ handed his father a yellow post it note from the fridge.

-----------------Michael's land rover---------------- (2:44 p.m.) -----------------------

Michael turned into the parking lot of a local flower shop off Hibiscus St. He looked around the small business and saw the front door. Scofield opened the front door to find a rather skinny blonde haired man behind the counter. The man was cutting flowers, creating extraordinary bouquets and planters. The tattooed man looked around the flower filled store in search of something for the woman who left him.

"Hello welcome to my flower shop. Can I help you with anything?" The blonde behind the counter asked glancing over at Michael who looked as confused as a kid in a candy store.

"Yes." Michael responded admiring the sweet smell of the roses on display. "I'm here buying flowers for a woman who doesn't even love me. How sad is that?" Scofield paced the floor as the man behind the counter chuckled.

"I have just the thing." The man pulled out an arrangement that contained lilies, tulips, and other various spring like flowers. Around the arrangement was a pink bow that had 'I love you' in glitter. "This is the sure thing to win this woman's heart back.

"Alright." Scofield said grabbing a fifty from his wallet and setting it on the counter by the store manager. "Keep the change." Michael walked out the door and into his car. He sat the flowers on the seat beside him and smiled.

Michael placed his keys into the ignition of his black land rover and headed toward Sara's apartment. His pocket began to vibrate as he noticed it was Lincoln. Scofield smiled and threw the phone into the backseat of the SUV.

After fifteen minutes of continuous driving, Michael pulled into the apartment complex. He found Sara's apartment and rang the tiny doorbell. Michael awaited an answer and nothing happened. He set the flowers on the door step and took a single step back. Admiring the flowers, he thought more of Sara. Scofield pulled out a red origami rose and set it on top of the doorknob. Michael left the apartment.

--------------------Sara's Apartment----------------- (8:12 p.m.) --------------------

Sara walked up the stairs of the apartment complex to find a banquet of flowers in front of her door. She slowly knelt down to pick of the flowers and saw the tiny flower on top of her door knob. The doctor smiled and opened the door. She set the items on the coffee table and fell against the couch. Her face was completely filled with mixed emotions. She was happy, yet sad…angry, yet enthused…she wanted more than anything to be mad at him but never could. Sara gently shut her brown eyes and smiled at the thought of Michael.

"_You've kept it" Michael pointed out, looking at the origami flower in the wooden shelving unit._

"_Kept what?" Sara asked paying more attention to her clipboard than Michael. _

"_The flower." He answered, looking back into Sara's eyes._

"_Well, I'm a pack rat, I never throw anything out." Sara said quickly glancing at Michael then back down at her clipboard._

"_Yeah, all this clutter…it's a…overwhelming…" Scofield commented sarcastically. _

"_You should see my apartment." Sara added._

"_Whoa, haven't even had our first date yet and you're already inviting me in…, thought you were a nice girl." He said looking at Sara with eyes that could pierce through steel._

"_Oh Michael we all know nice girls finish last." Sara answered writing something on her clipboard._

"_So where do you finish?" He says, lifting up his shirt to reveal his tattooed chest._

"_It depends on where I start deep breath." She placed her stethoscope on his chest as she looked deep into his eyes. _

"What the hell?" Sara suddenly jerked her body from her mere vision and smiled. "Damn…" She rubbed her hand against her head and began crying.

Sara walked down the hallway of her small apartment and entered the bathroom. She quickly grabbed a cardboard box from under the sink and opened it. Inside she found one of Michael's striped button up shirts. She flung the shirt around the room and began screaming so loud her own ears hurt. Her hands dug deeper into the box until she stumbled upon a small vial of morphine. She glanced in the mirror once more and grabbed a syringe.

…_I'm sorry Michael…I'm just not as strong as you…_

The young brunette sat against her glistening white tub and injected the morphine into her arm. A look of relief quickly filled her face as she threw the empty syringe into the trash can and flung her body across the tub.

----------------------End of Chapter-------------------------

A/N: Sorry, their still apart…that makes me kind of sad. Well, this chapter was longer than intended…oops! I'm looking forward to chapter 24…only a few more left! GO ME! Well, please review and tell me what you think. I kind of want to know peoples reactions to things in this book! Thank you!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I own none of the characters.

A/N: Alright, chapter 24!!! Well, I don't have much to say for this note so here is the newest chapter!

**One Week Later**

---------------Michael's Kitchen--------------- (8:06 a.m.) ---------------------------

"Dad there is nothing for breakfast!" LJ yelled searching frantically around the kitchen in search of something to fulfill his continuously growing appetite. "All we have is a can of spam and some sort of concoction in the butter Tupperware…" The young teen sighed and placed the questionable container back inside the refrigerator.

"Linc, are you and Kit going to get some groceries today because the kid is right….we have nothing that's worth eating in this house." Scofield grabbed a purple cereal box from the cabinet and shrugged his broad shoulders. He tipped the rectangular box above the center island as he watched the crumbs come pouring out of the box. "Anybody up for pancakes?" Michael asked pulling out his black leather wallet. Inside his wallet was a photo of Sara from a recent date.

"Who's that?" LJ questioned pointing to the young brunette in Michael's wallet. He positioned his body so that he was right beside his uncle near the bar.

"…Sara…" Scofield whispered running his finger along the brunette's flowing hair in the photograph. He admired the way she smiled, and the constant sparkle in her gorgeous brown eyes brought a small tear to the tattooed man's eye.

"Do you want to go and get some omelets from the local diner?" Lincoln yelled from the couch as he glanced back at the two men in the kitchen. He laid the remote control on his stomach and kicked back on the couch so that he was now more relaxed.

"Yes!" LJ quickly answered slipping his brown flip flops on his feet and dashing to the door. "I would do anything for a pancake, omelet or even a breakfast burrito right now." The young teen opened the front door and began walking down the drive way to the land rover.

"Are you coming Michael?" Burrows asked lifting his body off of the white leather couch and walking more towards the front door. "My treat…" He added twisting the knob of the front door.

"…I guess…" Michael placed his leather wallet back inside his jeans and began walking out the front door behind his brother. He pulled out the Land Rover keys and opened the door. "Where are we going?"

"Just drive to the local diner across from the market. They have a nice stack of pancakes." Burrows informed Scofield jumping into the passenger seat of the SUV. He glanced in the rear view mirror to find his son looking inside his wallet. "What are you looking for china?" Burrows chuckled and watched Michael pull out of the long narrow driveway.

"No its Melissa thank you very much dad. She gave me a picture of her a couple nights ago and directed me to put it in my wallet so I can see her wherever I go." LJ smiled and continued looking at the small photo inside his black wallet. Burrows smiled towards his son as LJ placed his thin wallet back into his front pocket. "Are we there yet?" The young teen asked trying to annoy his older family members in the front seat.

"No." Scofield responded looking into his rearview mirror at his nephew. "We'll be there in about five minutes so in the meantime you can shut up."

"Harsh…" The young teen mumbled clearing his throat and looking out the window at the many different trees of Mexico.

"How is Melissa?" Linc asked attempting to relieve the tension between the two other guys in the vehicle. He turned his body more toward LJ as he awaited his son's answer.

"Good." LJ said opening his door of the Land Rover as his two older family members followed him inside the tiny Hispanic restaurant.

"Hey y'all." Kit drawled walking the three men to their 'usual' table in the corner of the room. "Just tell me when you're ready to order." She winked toward Burrows then made her way to another table.

"So Michael, what is going on with you and Sara?" Lincoln questioned directing his attention from Kit to his only brother sitting directly across from him at their table.

"As far as I know we're still not together…" Michael paused for a brief moment and stirred his orange juice creating a small tornado in his crystal glass. "…I miss her…" He admitted as he began fidgeting with the end of his shirt.

"Aren't you gonna go and get her back?" LJ asked handing Michael the small rack of jelly for his freshly prepared toast. "Women are very confusing creatures." The young man looked down at his pancake and drenched it in syrup.

"Are we confusin'?" Kit smiled and sat her tiny frame on top of Lincoln's lap, caressing his chiseled face. She turned to face the rest of the men at the table and smiled largely as they shook their heads.

"No." Linc said rubbing a single hand along the dark brunette's inner thigh. He began kissing down her neck until she stopped him and walked away smiling. "Well…it's a bit difficult…"

"What are you talking about dad?" The young teen raised a single eyebrow and continued to eat the rest of his toast.

"Michael?" Burrows said waving his right hand in front of his younger brother's face. "Are you okay?" He looked deep into the eyes of Michael as he watched Scofield day dream in the corner of the table.

"Go get her…" Kit yelled from the other side of the waiting area of the restaurant. She watched as Michael's face grew more and more worried. "Go and get her." The southern belle yelled tossing Michael a set of keys to her red F-150 in the parking lot.

"Dude get Sara, LJ and I will be fine…" Lincoln paused as he watched his younger brother scurry away from the table. "Michael!" He yelled across the entire shack, captivating everyone's attention.

"What?" Scofield turned his entire body around to look his brother directly in the eye. He leaned his muscular body against the doorway frame awaiting his brother to finish what he was trying to say.

"I'll be waiting for you." Burrows smiled as he watched his younger brother give me a thumb's up in acknowledgement. Michael smiled towards his only brother and walked outside the restaurant in search of the red F-150.

…_Where the hell did she park…?_

Scofield began searching around the vast parking lot until he stumbled upon the red pick up in the left hand corner of the parking lot. The truck looked merely brand new. It had a couple scratches down the side of the passenger seat door but nothing too major. The tattooed man entered the F-150, strapped his seat belt around his torso and began driving far away from the small restaurant. He began merging onto the highway in search of Sara's apartment. Michael had visited the apartment building a few times before but never could remember the street.

Shortly after leaving the restaurant, the red pick up truck entered the apartment complex of Sara. He placed the truck into park and pulled the keys out of the ignition. In the backseat he noticed an old acoustic guitar. With his right hand he pulled the guitar out of the truck and strapped it around his shoulder. Sara's apartment was only a few seconds away from where he parked the truck. Making his way up the stairs, he noticed a young woman's voice coming from upstairs. Scofield ventured his way upward until he stumbled upon Sara sitting in front of her apartment door with a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Sara?" Michael questioned setting the guitar against the railing and grabbed the cigarette from the young brunette. "You're a doctor, you should know better…" Scofield took a small puff of the cigarette and threw it down the banister of the staircase.

"What the hell was that for?" Sara took another sip of her Budweiser and placed the half full bottle in between her legs so that it hung just above the ground with her arms gently sat on top of her knees.

"I care about you." The young tattooed man snatched the bottle of beer away from Sara and finished it himself. Once he was finished devouring the beer he placed the bottle inside the trash can next to the staircase. He walked back over to Sara and looked into her sparkling brown eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dr. Tancredi shook her head as she turned away from the man in front of her. She began counting the number of flies trapped in the screen of her doorway until she felt Michael's hands against her hips. "What are you doing Michael? I told you this thing is over." Sara blatantly said addressing Michael with a look of disappointment.

Michael said nothing as he grabbed the guitar from the railing of the apartment and sat down directly across from the brunette so that she was eye level with the handsome blue eyed man. By the look on Sara's face anyone could tell she didn't know what to expect. She couldn't seem to remember the last time he had brought a guitar in her presence although he knew that something about the guitar made her heart melt. Scofield strapped the guitar around his shoulder and began playing the acoustic version of "Settle for a Slowdown" by Dierks Bently. Small tears gathered in Sara's eyes as the song progressed. There was something about this song that brought tears to her eyes. Michael began singing louder when he arrived at the most important part of the entire song.

"_But your wheels just turn_

_Down the road ahead_

_If it hurts at all_

_You ain't showed it yet_

_I keep lookin' for_

_The slightest sign_

_That you might miss_

_What you left behind_

_I know there's nothing stopping you now but I'd settle for a slowdown"_

"Please stop…" Sara whispered reaching down for her shirt so that she could wipe the many tears filling up in her eyes. "It just isn't going to work" She began sobbing as she lifted her body up from the ground and glanced down at Michael. The young brunette saw the innocence in his eyes but that wasn't enough for Sara. She entered the apartment door, leaving Michael outside without an invitation.

"I love you!" Michael shouted banging against the apartment door. Through the window he could see the love of his life crying. She walked over to the window, looked directly into the eyes of Michael and shut the blinds. "…damn…" He whispered under his breath as he journeyed his way down the long stair case.

Scofield opened the truck door and threw the guitar back into the rather small backseat of the truck. He placed the keys into the ignition and began driving back to his house. The constant thought of Sara entered his mind as he swerved the car outside the yellow line. Quickly he turned the wheel a bit so that he was no in between the lines.

Arriving at the house Michael noticed his Land Rover firmly parked in the drive way, this time about a foot away from the garage door which put a tiny smile on the face of the broken hearted man. He gently opened the door of the red pick up and slid his body out of the vehicle leaving behind the guitar. Scofield moseyed his way to the front door and turned the knob to find LJ and Lincoln on the couch watching the game.

"What's up?" LJ asked holding up a green bottle of Heineken attempting to toast with his father but was too drunk to do so. "I love you Michael…" He mumbled downing the rest of his drink.

"What the hell is going on here?" Michael looked around the rest of the living room to find a 12 pack of empty Heineken bottles and a drunken Kit in the corner of the room throwing up the previously consumed alcohol. Scofield walked over to the sick woman and helped her up. "Everything is fine."

"I love you Michael." Kit blurted out vomiting all over the tattooed man. Michael sighed and placed the southern woman on the love seat beside Lincoln. "I love…." She paused in the middle of her sentence as her eyes grew heavy.

Michael sighed at the image of his family and Kit all wasted when it wasn't even noon. He stepped over the empty bottles and into his office. It seemed as if his office was his only 'safe spot'. It was a place in which he was alone. He could think without the constant interruption of his personal reality. In a sense it was his escape from the reminder that he was only human.

-----------------Sara's Apartment------------------------ (6:01 p.m.) -------------------

Relaxing upon a freshly cleaned king size bed, Sara leaned her body against a purple body pillow she had purchased in the market place a few days ago. She glanced down at her silver cell phone and sighed. Whether expecting a call or not she had a tendency to always keep her cell phone close. In fact a friend once told the young brunette that people should be born with cell phones and have them attached along the hip. At first she didn't understand until now. Out of nowhere the tiny silver phone began ringing and vibrating against the slender stomach of Sara. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Sara answered unsure of who exactly she was talking to. She turned around to face the clock and sighed. It was only a little after 6 according to her trusty alarm clock. The young brunette began day dreaming until she finally said. "Hi Michael."

"It's Jeff…your boyfriend…whose Michael?" The man on the other line asked confused as to why Sara called him Michael. He took a seat at his kitchen table and glanced out the window awaiting the young brunette to answer his imperative question.

"I don't know…I meant….Wait, what was the question?" Sara asked confused as to what to say in this particular situation. "What are you talking about Michael…I meant Jeff…"

"It's over." Jeff hung up the phone and threw it across the room in a fit of mere rage.

Sara looked down at her cell phone in which said 'disconnected' in bold bright red letters. She looked around the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. The young brunette began downing the bottle until her small frame couldn't hold the liquor anymore. She began moseying her way to the door and opened it to reveal the sunset. Sara began walking down the stairs and into a small yellow cab parked in the front of her apartment.

"Where to?" The rather skinny Asian man asked chuckling at the site of a drunken Sara attempting to lift her body into the car. "Do you need any help?" He asked noticing the struggle she had with getting into the car.

"No, I'm perfectly fine…." Sara giggled as she finally made her way into the yellow cab and smiled again. "I need to go to Michael." She giggled once more and pointed outside the windshield. The driver began going down the road as he chuckled again.

"Okay young lady…What is his last name?" He asked now aware that the brunette was intoxicated to an extreme that even he himself couldn't believe.

"Scofield." She answered smiling once again. Sara looked at the car door and opened it. Turning back to the driver, Sara jumped out of the moving car and began running down the street until she reached Michael's house. She turned the knob to find it locked. "Open!" The young drunken brunette yelled pounding on the door until Michael answered.

"Sara?" Michael looked at the pale brunette and smiled. He lifted her slender body up off the ground and carried the drunken brunette into his freshly cleaned bedroom. Michael laid the young woman onto his bed and turned off the lights.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked more worried about being alone than being with Michael. "Please don't go." She began quivering at the thought of her being alone…scared….and drunk.

"Okay." Michael shut the bedroom door and unrolled the covers to reveal the shaking young woman. He pulled off his button up shirt and threw it across the room. The tattooed man laid his muscular body around Sara as he massaged her body.

"Thank you." She whispered now closing her eyes now having a sense of security. "I love you Michael." Sara said rubbing the face of the man in front of her.

"I know, but I wish you weren't drunk when you said that…" He mumbled closing his eyes.

-----------------------End of Chapter---------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Like I said before I'm moving and just about everything is packed in my house. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get chapter 25 up before then. All this packing has taken my spare time to write. Well I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Alright well, I'm finally at Chapter 25/31. That is pretty good I think. I know that things are going to pick up in the near future. I have all the 'events' planned out for the rest of this book. In fact I have another book brewing in my mind. This book is based on Prison Break of course but is going to take a completely different approach to the situation. I'll have more posted later. Okay, enough rambling…on with the chapter!

Wait, I forgot the disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I don't own the characters. I think that covers it, on with the chapter already! Oh yeah, thank you Dane Cook for the 'Jelly line'.

**Next Morning…**

---------------------Michael's Bedroom---------------- (10:45 a.m.) --------------

"What the hell?" Sara suddenly blurted out quickly uncovering her body from the warm covers of Michael's bed and onto her feet. She looked back at Michael as she watched the young man open his eyes wide and sigh as he realized it was just Sara. "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about Sara?" Michael sighed once more and rolled onto his side so that he was now facing the half naked brunette in front of him. She was currently wearing her black lace cami set with her hair in a semi-bun. He smiled at the young woman in front of him and placed his hand gently onto the pillow beside him. "Just come here and we can finish our sleep…"

"No…wait…what are you talking about? I'm not with you anymore Michael. I thought we figured that out last night…" The young brunette's face turned beet red as she just realized her clothes were missing. She snatched Michael's shirt from last night and covered her partially bare body with the striped shirt.

"…I can't imagine if you remembered anything from last night. You were so drunk that even Samuel Adams himself couldn't recover from such a hang over that quick." Scofield chuckled as he watched Sara grit her teeth in a fit of rage against Michael. He slowly lifted his body away from the bed and pulled Sara toward him. The young brunette caved into the grip of Michael and laid her head on top of his chest. "Why don't we just get some…what was that?" Michael paused at the sound of broken glass from downstairs.

"What was that?" Sara asked rubbing her hand around his torso rather seductively. Michael gave Sara a mischievous smirk and continued to listen to the commotion from downstairs. "Are you okay?" She asked now worried about Michael's constant glancing at the door way.

"I'm going downstairs to figure out what is going on…" Scofield slipped out of bed and placed his jeans around his waist. He looked back at the innocent brunette in his king size bed and left.

Michael made his way down the stairs, hearing strange voices coming down the stairs each minute. He reached into his jean pocket for the pistol he tended to always have close by ever since Fox River. The worried tattooed man stopped at the end of the stairs and turned his head to find Lincoln and Kit in the kitchen sharing breakfast. Sighing with relief, Michael walked into the kitchen and poured a small glass of coffee on the island.

"What was all the noise?" Michael questioned looking at Kit then back at his only brother. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that a wild pack of elephants came through the house…" Scofield chuckled at his own joke and began pouring creamer into his freshly poured cup of coffee.

"Kit dropped a glass on the floor…so being the only man of the house I cleaned it up…" Linc smiled as Kit pushed him on the shoulder, exposing his rather large muscle from his t-shirt. Michael sighed as he began drinking his coffee with the newspaper set directly in front of his nose. "What are you 'turning away' from? What are we…in fifth grade again?"

"No." Scofield began reading the newspaper intently, attempting to block the constant giggling coming from the southern woman. Kit began laughing harder as she watched the veins on Michael's head grow more visible. "Would you guys please shut up for just a second?"

"Well didn't someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed…?" Kit drawled tickling the side of her boyfriend's brother. Michael rolled his eyes and pushed the southern woman back toward Lincoln. "You could be a little more considerate to a lady." The brunette winked and continued massaging Lincoln's shoulders.

"Where did you get the name Kit anyway?" Scofield questioned attempting to lift his spirits. In the corner of his eye he noticed Sara moseying her way into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down right beside Michael.

"Yeah, born and raised as Kit. Although my real name is Kentucky, Momma always called me Kit for short. She told me that with my accent the beginning of Kentucky sounded like Kit so there ya go." The southern woman explained noticing Sara rubbing her hand against Michael's thigh. She giggled for a moment and continued drinking her coffee.

"Who would name there kid Kentucky?" Sara asked trying to get into the conversation. She quickly pulled her hand away from Michael as she noticed her hands shake quicker. The hands of the young brunette grew cold and clammy. Michael grabbed her hands and began rubbing them fast, creating a sense of friction between the two.

"My momma I suppose. Me maw once told me that I was named after the state in which we were conceived, considering I have a sister named Carolina." Kit commented as Burrows smiled wide at the thought of Kit's family. "Y'all wouldn't understand since none of y'all are southern…"

"I would definitely agree." Sara said watching Michael rub her hands even faster. "You can stop now, they shake naturally…" She said pulling her hands away from Scofield and placing them neatly in front of her body.

"What causes that Dr. Tancredi?" Burrows asked winking at the doctor then paying closer attention to his girlfriend. He began caressing her face as she placed her head against his large collar bone.

"Excuse me; I have to go to the bathroom…" The young brunette interrupted swiftly getting up from the bar and heading down the hallway to the small bathroom.

"That was quick…" Kit added looking down the hallway then back at Michael. "What did you do this time?" She chuckled as did Burrows. Michael rolled his eyes and made his way down the hallway to the bathroom door.

"Sara?" Michael knocked on the door. No answer. Scofield knocked on the door once more and looked down the hall into the kitchen. Kit and Burrows shrugged their shoulders and watched Michael. "Sara, please open the door. Whatever I did, I'm sorry…" Scofield pleaded trying his best to reason with Sara.

Sara looked at the door of the bathroom and back down at the sink. Her arms were straightened against the sink, resting her hands around the rims of the sink. The sweat from her forehead began swimming down her neck until finally reaching her shoulders. She grabbed the syringe from beside her left hand and held it up. The brunette flicked the top of the needle and looked into the mirror. Unable to look at herself, she entered the needle into her forearm. A slight sense of relief filled her face as she pushed the syringe tighter releasing the rest of the morphine into her body.

"Sara, I'm going to bust down the door if you don't open it!" Scofield screamed knocking on the door profusely until Sara opened the door to reveal her normal self. Michael shook his head and smiled. "Alright, I'm going to go next…then we'll go to the supermarket." Scofield said opening the bathroom door once more.

"No!" Sara shouted reaching across Michael and shutting the bathroom door. She looked at the pure puzzlement on Michael's face and smiled. "I thought we could go upstairs…" She added seductively, grabbing the front pocket of Michael's jeans and pulling him in closer.

"It will just be a minute." Scofield cracked open the door as he watched Sara's face cringe at the sight of him actually opening the door. "Why don't you want me to go in there?" Michael swung open the door to expose the empty bottle of morphine beside the sink. He grabbed the bottle and held if up in the air.

"I can explain…" Sara said attempting to grab the bottle from Michael. Michael held the bottle higher as he walked out onto the back patio of his house. "I can really explain…"

"I don't want to hear any of your bull shit Sara." The tattooed man paused for a moment to gather his thoughts then looked back into the deep brown eyes of his girlfriend. "I can't live with you wasting your life like that. All I want from you is to be healthy. I don't want any more of this sneaking around using morphine anymore."

"It's not that easy Michael. I've been addicted since I was 21. I tried to ease the pain away by using anything I could find until there was an easy solution in front of my eyes. I really tried to stop for you Michael but I failed. I'm just not as strong as you Michael. I tried so hard…just to please you Michael but I guess that wasn't enough." Dr. Tancredi said placing her arms around her waist as she looked deep into the eyes of the man in front of her.

"That's not what I'm asking you to do Sara. I don't want you to give up. We can get through this together Sara. I'm willing to help you with whatever I can. I will go streaking in front of the white house in nothing but toe socks if I have to…" Michael paused as he smiled at the site of Sara laughing for once in her life. "All I want is you…you and nothing else…" Scofield chucked the bottle of morphine in the ocean and held Sara deep into his arms. "I love you Sara…"

-----------------------The beach behind Michael's house----------------- (6:17 p.m.) -----------

Michael wrapped his strong muscular arms around the young brunette. He was currently wearing his swimming trunks with tiny fish on it. Sara on the other hand was wearing a pink string bikini complete with rhinestones around the seams. Scofield kissed the top of the young brunette's forehead as she wrapped her slender arms around his rather bulky waist. The couple began watching the waves as the tide began coming in for the night.

"Have you ever thought what life would be like if you were still in Fox River?" Sara asked smiling at the sight of Michael's presence. She wiped the sand away from her stomach as she rolled back onto her back so that she was now more alert.

"I don't know. I have no idea what life would be like without you…" Michael said rubbing the young brunette's stomach. He wiped the rest of the sand away from her slender stomach until there was none left.

"What do you mean without me? What makes you think that I wouldn't be with you even if you were still in Fox River?" The young brunette questioned confused as to why Michael would even put that out in the open.

"I don't know. I guess it's because you told me that you couldn't wait for me. I wanted to make sure I had you before it was too late…" Scofield cuddled closer to the young woman and kissed her neck. She tossed her head against her other shoulder leaving Michael just enough room to journey his way to her lips. "I loved you the first time I laid eyes on you Sara…" Michael kissed the young woman as she ran a single finger around the brim of his trunks.

"Why couldn't you have told me this back in the penitentiary?" The innocent woman asked raising a single eyebrow toward Michael. The tattooed man placed a single hand on top of the side of her body. She felt a rather warm sensation make its way north from her side and more toward the string of her bikini. Sara pulled Michael's hands away and smiled.

"Tell me this Sara, would you have fallen for a convict locked away in a prison? Would you have believed me even if I told you I loved you inside prison walls?" Michael looked down at the young woman and smiled, trying to hide the fact he was more nervous than he had ever been before. "I love you."

"I know…" Sara sighed at the mentioning of the 'L' word. It was that very reason why it was hard for the brunette to fall for a convict. She ran her hand along his chiseled face and smiled. "I know Michael."

"How come you never say it back Sara?" Scofield questioned placing his hand on top of hers. Sara paused for a moment and pulled her hand away from his face. She blinked her eyes and smiled. "…You don't have to answer that…" He added realizing that his question was a bit on the complicated side.

"I'm sorry Michael. I like you a lot…it's just…" Michael placed his hand over the brunette's mouth and began running his finger from the tip of her bikini bottom to the silver ring between the top. "Sorry." She whispered watching Michael run his fingers along her stomach.

"There is no need for sorry baby." Scofield lifted his body away from the sand placing his body so that he was now hovering over the tiny brunette. Sara let out a rather large breath and smiled partially. Michael began kissing along her stomach creating a small purple bite mark next to her belly button.

"I really am Michael. It's just not that easy…ever since…never mind…" Sara said rubbing a finger over her fresh bite mark along her belly button. She smiled and stood up from the sandy beach. Michael looked up at the brunette as she reached a single hand down for his. "Come." She directed Michael lifting him up from the beach and running inside the beach house.

"Where are we going?" Scofield asked smiling the entire way upstairs the beach house. He noticed Sara pacing herself inside the blue bedroom of the house.

"Come here." Sara demanded pushing Michael against the bed. She walked away from the young man and flicked off the lights. She heard the tattooed man take a deep breath and roll down the covers of the bed.

Michael slipped the trunks off and away from his lower body exposing his bare body to Sara. She smiled as she began untying the strings of her bikini top. He assisted in untying her bottoms now exposing her bare body to the world. Scofield grabbed her arms and raised them completely above her head leaving Sara imprisoned in his grasp. She moaned as he ran a finger along her stomach creating a tingling sensation throughout her body. Sara looked into the eyes of Michael as he pulled the covers of their bodies.

--------------------Michael's Bedroom---------------- (2 a.m.) -------------------------------

Sara gently opened her eyes and looked over Michael's body at the alarm clock. She felt her entire body shake in complete discomfort. Michael yawned and turned his body to the other side of the bed. The young brunette slipped out of bed and grabbed a towel beside the bed. She covered her once bare body and walked into the bathroom. Underneath the sink was a small vial of morphine.

…_Just put the morphine down and everything will be just fine. Your life is perfect Sara. You have a man who actually loves you, a house and a great job. Why put those things into jeopardy?_

"Damn." Sara whispered attempting to open the vial of morphine. She filled the syringe half way and began injecting the morphine into her system. The look of relief filled her face once more as she propped her body against the tub.

The young brunette looked over at Michael sleeping and began crying. The thought of losing Michael due to an addiction was heart breaking. Sara began shaking even worse than before. Her hands were clammy once more and her face grew a more perfect red. Checking her pulse, Sara's body fell to the floor.

--------------------Michael's Bedroom-------------------- (7:02 a.m.) ---------------------------

"Good morning Sara." Michael reached his arm across for Sara and felt nothing but the sheets. He opened his eyes wider to find nothing there but an empty pillow. "Sara?" He questioned lifting his body up from the bed. The tattooed man rubbed his eyes and began putting his jeans around his waist.

Scofield opened the door to his bedroom and journeyed his way down the stairs into the kitchen. He noticed young LJ leaning against the counter still trying to survive one of the worst hang overs in history. Michael smiled as he poured a small glass of orange juice into his favorite yellow morning glass.

"Morning." Scofield greeted LJ only to find the young teen rolling his eyes. "I bet you'll never drink again." Michael smiled and began drinking his orange juice.

"Dad went out with Kit and said he would be back later tonight. He left a fifty by the coffee maker in case you needed it." LJ reported flicking on the TV to the Rugrats. "Oh Welch's god of jelly and jam." The young teen shouted as the remote stopped working.

"Calm down LJ, you over react sometimes…" Scofield tossed the young teen a couple of AA batteries and smiled. "Have you seen Sara?" He asked sipping his orange juice in front of the TV.

"No…didn't you two…?" LJ paused and waggled his eyebrows as he watched the look on his uncle's face grow more aggravated by the minute.

"Very funny, I'm going upstairs to find her. Be good and no more alcohol…" Michael began walking up the stairs. He looked into his room and still no sign of the love of his life. Scofield slowly turned the bathroom door knob. "Holy shit."

----------------------------End of Chapter------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, I'm glad I got this done before my computer is packed up. Chapter 26 will be the continuation of this morning/day. So you'll have to wait to find out what happens. Well, please review and I'll really try for chapter 26 but I highly doubt I'll have it done…I LOVE REVIEWS! LOL. Also, on a side note I would like to say Happy Birthday to my Brother!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break as usual. I don't own any of the characters but wished I owned Michael! Lol, wouldn't we all?

A/N: Chapter 26! I'm very exited. Now is the time where things begin getting more dramatic. Okay, so on with the chapter already!

---------------------Michael's Bathroom------------------ (7:13 a.m.) ---------------

"Sara!" Michael screamed scurrying over to the young brunette lying against the blue rimed tub. Scofield placed his arms delicately around Sara's neck as he looked into the once beautiful eyes of Sara. "Sara, talk to me." He screamed attempting to captivate her attention.

"Michael are you alright?" Lincoln quickly shut the bathroom door behind him and looked down at the couple. He knelt down so that he was now eye level with Michael and smiled. "Help me get her belongings." The buff man lifted Sara's body making sure that her head was firmly sat on top of his shoulder.

Linc slowly made his way down the rather long stair case as he watched Michael follow him with a small gym bag in hand. LJ was at the bottom of the stair case. The young teen opened the front door of the house allowing Michael and Lincoln outside without the inconvenience of having to open the door. The three men helped Sara into the back seat of the Land Rover. Linc grabbed the keys from Michael's belt look and took control over the entire situation.

"Michael, you sit with her and I'll drive…" Burrows informed his younger brother placing the keys into the ignition and pulling out of the drive way. "Which hospital?" Lincoln asked attempting to merge onto the highway.

"The closest one…" Scofield whispered caressing the face of his fallen love. He wrapped a steady arm around Sara and began massaging her shoulders. The young tattooed man placed a small kiss on top of her forehead and smiled. "…You're better than this…I know you are…" He felt Sara's hand grab his as she coughed a bit.

"What the hell was that?" LJ asked looking at a dead carcass on the side of the road. The young teen ducked as his father attempted to slap the back of his head. "You missed." He said pointing out the obvious. Linc swung his hand again this time hitting the guy in the passenger seat of the Land Rover.

"We're almost there Michael…" Linc reassured his younger brother pulling into the emergency ramp of the local hospital. "I'll drop you guys off here while LJ and I find a place to park…" Burrows glanced back at Michael and smiled.

"Thanks Lincoln." Michael said continuing to admire every line of Sara's body. He ran a single finger upon every curve he could find. "We're almost there baby…" He whispered cuddling up to her body. Sara grasped the bottom of Michael's shirt and coughed once more. Scofield wiped the face of young Sara and covered her body with a towel in the back of his SUV.

"Hey dad did you see that?" The young teen questioned watching two guys skateboard along the railing of the hospital. "Someday I'll be able to do that." He said watching his father roll his eyes as they came to a sudden stop in front of the hospital.

Michael acknowledged his brother and opened the door to the SUV. Using his upper body strength, Michael lifted the young brunette away from the Land Rover. He motioned for his brother to drive on and smiled. Sara wrapped her weary arms around his neck and began bursting out in agony. Unsure of what to do, Scofield swiftly carried her inside of the rather large brick hospital and placed her down in a wheel chair. He rolled the chair down to the receptionist's counter and looked directly into the eyes of the nurse.

"Can I help you sir?" A rather young blonde nurse asked looking at Michael with her 'puppy eyes'.

"Yes, I need someone to take care of my girlfriend. I found her this morning against the tub and I don't know what's wrong with her." Scofield said quickly rolling the young brunette into an empty hospital room. The blonde nurse helped Michael place Sara inside the bed.

"I need you to step out of the room while the doctor examines her…" The young blonde informed Michael slowly pushing the tattooed man out the door. "I'll also need you to fill this out." She handed Michael a rather long clip board full of different questions about the patient.

"But I'm her boyfriend…" Michael complained trying to pry his body inside the door but the doctor made it clear that he was not allowed in by calling back up on the walkie talkie. Scofield took the hint and walked into the lobby area.

In the lobby he found LJ in the corner of the room playing a game on Lincoln's cell phone. Burrows however was pacing the entire waiting room awaiting his only brother. With his clipboard in hand, Michael made his way to the only empty chair beside his nephew. The young teen glanced at Michael then returned to his intense game of Tetris. Scofield chuckled as he grabbed a ball point pen out of his pocket and began filling out Sara's paper work.

"Do you need any help?" Linc asked scurrying over to his brother on the other side of the waiting room. He plopped himself down beside his brother and glanced over his brother's shoulder to get a better look at the paper work. "Damn, you have to know all that?"

"I know…I said I would do my best but damn, I don't know most of this information." The veins on the young tattooed mans face began bulging out of his head as he began concentrating intensely on the papers in front of him. He ran his finger along the paper as he tried to fill out the information. "Birthday…" He mumbled filling in May 12, 1976.

"How did you remember that?" Lincoln raised a single eyebrow in amazement of what his younger brother knew about his girlfriend. "I have no idea when Kit's birthday is…" He shook his head and continued playing with the button on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Gender…female…" Scofield said to himself trying to fill out the top sheet of the intense questionnaire. Michael gritted his teeth and continued writing in the information that he already knew. "How in the world do they expect me to know when her last…you know…was?"

"What are you talking about?" LJ yelled shutting off his cell phone and paying attention closely to what the two other men were discussing. He placed his hands on top of his knees and began waggling his eyebrows as he did so.

"Never mind…just leave the space blank and if they need to know that information…they can ask her because that is a little too _personal_." Burrows added looking directly into the crystal eyes of his younger brother.

"What are you guys talking about?" The young teen demanded stomping a single foot in front of his body and positioning his body so that he was now facing towards the receptionists desk.

"Emergency contacts…" Scofield wrote his name and number on the line and smiled. In the corner of his eye he noticed the doctor walking toward him. He placed his clip board on the small wooden table beside his chair and stood up. The tattooed man placed both hands inside his pocket nervously.

"Are you Michael Scofield?" Dr. Myers asked looking at the 6' 1" man's stature in front of his body. He placed his right hand in front of his body and awaited Michael to shake his hand. Michael finally reached his hand out for the doctor's and they shook hands.

"Yes…Is Sara alright?" Michael asked eagerly. His hands began shaking at the site of the doctor wiping the sweat from his forehead. Scofield took in a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the doctor. "I need to know…"

"She is fine sir. I need you to sign this…" The young doctor handed Michael a thin white form. "I need your signature to verify the advancement in the surgery." Dr. Myers sat down in the chair across from Scofield and smiled.

"Surgery?" Michael yelled attempting to keep the rage inside but failed. "Why couldn't someone have pointed that out before? You would think with a supposedly 'highly trained staff' I could have at least known that information a little sooner." Scofield tightened his wrists and turned toward his older brother. "I'll be back." He said quickly signing the form and leaving the waiting area.

"I'm sorry about my brother. How is Sara doing?" Linc asked just noticing that his brother left the room. "He has always had a bit of a temper whether he wants to show it or not. What is the surgery for anyway?" A curious Burrows questioned attempting to look onto the clip board in front of the young doctor.

"Well, I best be going…" The young doctor quickly arose from his seat and began walking down the hall way. Out of nowhere he felt something grab his shoulder. He turned to face the strange shadowed man and saw Lincoln.

"Excuse me, I have the right to know." Burrows gritted his teeth in anger and looked deep into the green eyed doctor. He clutched the back of the doctor's lab coat and pulled it in closer to his body. The young doctor squirmed for a moment then settled down.

"…Room….2….21….215…." The young doctor stuttered attempting to lift Lincoln's grip away from his neck.

"Thank you." Linc let go of the doctor as promised and brushed his shirt off. He began walking down the narrow hall to room 215.

Finally stumbling upon room 215 Lincoln entered with a stuffed animal of a yellow duck. He placed the duck beside the bed of the sleeping patient and pulled a chair up to the hospital bed next to Sara. Burrows grabbed a single hand of Sara and smiled. The young brunette tried to smile but was in too much pain to do so. Noticing the pain, Lincoln wiped the smile away from his face and looked at the hurting woman in pure agony.

"…Hi…" Sara mumbled attempting to position herself so that she could see Lincoln easier. Her head was now well rested on top of her pillow as was her hands. Linc smiled and shook his head. "Where's Michael?" She questioned realizing that Michael was missing from the picture.

"He went out for a moment. I wanted to make sure that you were okay…" Burrows let a small tear slide down the side of his face until Sara wiped it away from his face. He shook his head in disbelief and grinned attempting to hide the fact he was dying inside.

"You know…" She paused for a moment to wipe her own tears away from her eyes with the hospital blanket on top of her body. Sara looked over at Lincoln and smiled along with him. "How did you find out…?" The young brunette asked realizing how much Lincoln cared for her well being.

"I know everything." Linc said as he watched the young woman giggle which made him feel a lot easier on the inside. The expression on his face grew cold as did Sara's.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Michael. I know he is your brother and it will be hard but I don't want anything else getting in the way of us." Sara admitted placing her hand on top of Lincoln's.

"You have my word." Burrows smiled and let go of the young woman's hand. He turned the light in the hospital room on dim and exited.

------------------------Hospital Waiting Room------------------ (3:01 p.m.) ----------------------

"Dude you just need to calm down for a moment and take some deep breaths." Lincoln informed his younger brother maneuvering his body so that he was directly in front of him.

"It's easy for you to say Lincoln." Scofield buried his head inside his hoodie and shook he head. His long fingers ran down his shaven head as a tiny tear began to build up in his crystal colored eyes. Michael wiped his eyes of the tears and began thinking about the love of his life.

"You need a life." LJ mentioned to his uncle trying to crack a joke but knew in the back of his mind that his uncle wasn't in the mood for such foolishness. The young teen grabbed a magazine from the rack beside his seat and stuck his tiny nose inside to read about the recent gossip in the media.

"Shut the hell up!" Scofield screamed now grabbing the attention to everyone in the vast living room. Lincoln shook his head and motioned for everybody to go back to wait they were doing before. "It's not like you've ever been in love. You're only 15."

"Just because I'm 15 doesn't mean I've never been in love. In case you might have forgotten I've lost family too. I was put on trial for the murder of my own mother and step father. Do you have any idea what it felt like to have people actually think that you killed your own parents in mere rage. So the next time you think that you're the only one in the world that has problems…look again and maybe your mind will escape the false sense of security you have." The young teen lifted his body away from the seat and left the room without another word.

"You didn't have to be such a jack ass!" Lincoln yelled exiting out of the room with his son. "I think it is about time that you face your own problems head on. I'll be at the house if you need me." Linc left the room and headed downstairs with his only son.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Scofield?" A petite blonde nurse questioned staring at the only man in the corner of the waiting room.

"Who wants to know?" Scofield asked attempting to lift his spirits but couldn't find the energy to do so. He looked up at the blonde nurse and shook his head. The nurse sat down beside him and looked into his blue eyes.

"Well my name is Alice and I just wanted to let you know that Ms. Tancredi is allowed visitors now. Her surgery was a success and she should be back in no time. The doctor, however, would like to keep her for a week to…" The young nurse paused and sneezed. "Sorry about that. What I meant to say is that the surgery was a success and she should be back in a week or so."

"When can I see her?" Michael asked eagerly awaiting the time that he was able to see the love of his life after so long. He lifted his body away from the seat and began tucking in his shirt. He ran a single hand down his bald head and smiled.

"Right this way…" The young blonde informed Michael guiding him down the hall way and into room 215. "I have to warn you that she is a little on the crazy side due to the medication we had to give her due to the surgery. So she may be a little out of it but should return to her normal self in the next few hours. The doctor will be in shortly to help you." The young nurse left the room leaving only Michael and Sara.

"Michael?" Sara asked trying to get a closer look at the man in her door way. Scofield swiftly made his way closer to her hospital bed and smiled. "It is you." She blew him a small kiss and motioned for him to lie down beside her.

"Sara?" Michael pulled down the sheets on the right side of Sara and slipped his body right beside hers. He wrapped his arm around the young woman and began caressing her body as he did so. She looked up at the man hovering on top of her and smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Michael…" She paused for a moment and looked in the corner of the room out the window. In her heart she knew she had to tell him but couldn't seem to find the courage to do so. "The surgery was to detoxify my blood from the enormous amount of morphine." Sara said gaining more confidence by the grin on Michael's face.

"Promise me you'll never do that again…" Scofield looked at the look on Sara's face and smiled at the pure innocence covering the pale face of the love of his life. Michael looked into the eyes of Sara and smiled. He ran his hand along her side sending a small quiver down Sara's side.

"I promise." She reassured him kissing him in the most passionate way she could think up. Sara grabbed the side of his face and firmly planted her tongue against his. "I promise…" The young brunette whispered looking at Michael and kissing him again.

---------------------End of Chapter------------------------

A/N: Poor Me! My computer goes to the moving truck very soon therefore I will be unable to write chapters for a few weeks but I promise to work on it turning my three day trip to my new house. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Questions will be answered soon!! REVIEW!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with prison break or any of its contents. I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with the character information.

A/N: Alright be prepared for things to get very weird in this chapter. Certain 'things' will be exposed and out in the open. A lot of dramatic irony is to be expected in the chapter. Well, let's go already!

**One week, One day later**

------------------------Puerto Viarta Hospital------------------ (1:32 p.m.) ----------------------

"Ms. Tancredi, The doctor will be with you in a moment." The afternoon shift nurse stated turning the knob of the small hospital room and smiling back at Sara. "If you need anything you know the button…" The nurse left sending a small breeze from the door of the room. Sara shivered a moment then drew her attention to the window beside her bed.

Sara wrapped her arms around her legs creating a ball with her skinny body against the clean white sheets. A tear slowly slipped down her chest and deep into the cleavage of the sea foam green hospital gown. The window fogged up as the gray rain clouds came rolling in. The brunette smiled for a moment until she saw a slender black haired doctor slipped into her room discreetly attempting to not disturb the feelings between the young brunette and her constant thoughts of life in general.

"Good afternoon young lady. I'm Doctor Rodriguez, your physician. The nurse updated me on your profile and said that you've been having trouble sleeping at night….Is that correct information?" The cute doctor asked sitting down in the wheeled chair provided underneath the tiny desk in the corner of the room. He rolled himself over toward her bed stopping in front of her tiny frame.

"Just a little bit…" She commented admiring the young doctor in front of her. Sara looked into the green eyed doctor and let out a feint giggle. By the look on Dr. Rodriguez's face you could tell the situation was already getting awkward. "I think I'll be just fine, nothing a little sleep can't cure…" Sara added slowly lifting her body away from the small bed.

"Wait young lady, you're not ready to be discharged quite yet." Dr. Rodriguez paused as he grabbed the arm of Sara tightly and pulled her back down to the bed. He looked deep into her hazel brown eyes and smiled. "The nurse also informed me that you have a bruise from the surgery you would like someone to check out. Where is it?" The doctor questioned slowly running his hands down her stomach reaching her mid stomach.

"I really think I ought to be going…" The young brunette offered removing the bulky hand away from her stomach. Doctor Rodriguez turned his body away from Sara and watched her get up off the bed and grab a small bag nearby. "Bye." She said opening the door until she felt something warm along her sides and hands.

"Don't go…" The doctor shut the door and flipped Sara around so that she was now propped up against the door without an escape. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head. Sara, being unable to break away, smiled and attempted to escape the tight grasp. "Don't resist young lady."

"Let go of me you…you…you freak!" Sara yelled maneuvering her body around attempting to get away from the doctor. She yelled once more and looked around the room for a sharp object. In the corner of the room she noticed a steak knife from the previous meal. The young brunette smiled and began giggling seductively. "Hold on…" She said grabbing the young doctor's tie and leading him into the chair next to the window.

"…Naughty…" He whispered running his fingers along the hips of the woman in front of him. Sara giggled once more and looked into the green eyes of the doctor. The doctor grabbed a hold of her hips tighter until he felt her clammy hands reach his and pull him away. "What?" He questioned attempting to lift his body out of his seat but the force from Sara reframed him.

"Hold on young man, I need to go and change…" Sara wrapped her arms around the young doctor, releasing the tie from his neck. She wrapped the striped tie around her waist and walked steadily into the corner of the room. Flipping the curtain around her, Sara picked up the knife from the corner of the room and placed it inside her black laced thong. With a flick of the wrist she untied her hospital gown exposing her matching lace bra.

"Damn." The doctor said faintly admiring the strutting of Sara seductively walking toward him with his tie in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He looked up and down the slender brunette's body until he found himself in a daze at the site of her long bronzed legs. "Come here baby girl."

Sara looked at the young doctor and smiled. She extender her arm around her body and put a single hand around the handle of the blade. Carefully she grabbed the knife from her panties and held it up to his neck. The doctor's eyes were practically bulging out of his head at the site of the knife. His pupils became more dilated and his palms grew sweaty.

"Put the knife down Sara, nobody wants to get hurt here. Just put the knife down before I call security and everything will be just fine. All I need you to do is put the knife down on the ground and I'll take care of everything else." Doctor Rodriguez looked Sara in the eye with fear hidden beneath his façade. She looked over at the doctor and laughed. "Sara, just put the knife down before someone gets hurt."

"Why the hell should I listen to you? You're a bastard as far as I'm concerned. Trying to molest me, my own doctor…that is sad. But there is nothing to worry about now because soon enough you will be six feet under…" She placed the knife just above his neck and giggled. The look in her eyes suggested somewhat of an evil glare or another side of Sara in which was never exposed before.

"Please don't…" He begged putting his hands up in the air forfeiting the entire situation. "I'll just walk away from this and we both get away safely."

"Sara?" A familiar voice called out from deep in the shadow of the room. Sara glanced into he dark corner of the room and gasped. It was Michael. "Sara, what are you doing sweetie? Put the knife down." Michael walked out from the shadow and grabbed the knife from behind Sara. He held it close to his chest and sighed.

"I…" Sara paused as Michael handed her a jacket to cover her partially bare body. By the look on Michael's disappointed face she could tell that something was completely wrong. "I didn't mean to, he tried to rape me Michael." She placed her hands to her side and slid her head underneath his chin.

"What the hell are you talking about bitch?" The doctor called out grabbing the attention of Michael. He set up from the seat and quickly grabbed a pocket knife from his jacket and held it to Michael's face. "Step away Sara…" He informed the brunette as he watched her link closer to Michael.

"Sara, I need you to leave the room while I finish what he just started. I'll be out in…" Scofield looked up and down at the rather scrawny doctor and chuckled. He looked back at his own arm muscles and smiled. The tattooed man lifted Sara's head from his chest and directed her to leave. "I'll be done in about ten seconds tops."

"I…" Sara paused and opened the door to the hospital room. She set her body against the wall awaiting Michael to finish up business. The young brunette looked down at her watch and counted the time. About ten seconds later Michael walked out of the door whistling. "Are you okay?" She cried wrapping her now shaken up body around his.

"Yup, I'm taking you home…" Michael instructed Sara grabbing her small hands and walking her down the thin narrow hallway. She grabbed his hands tighter as they entered the lobby to the front desk. "I need to check my wife out of the hospital." He turned to Sara and smiled as she looked down at the ground;

"Alright I need you to fill this small form out and I need verification of your relationship with…" The receptionist paused for a moment to read Sara's file. "Tancredi…." She added looking up Sara's last name.

"All I have is my license…." Scofield handed the lady his Mexican license and pecked the forehead of young Sara. Noticing the affection between the couple the receptionist handed the card back and smiled. "Thank you." He placed the card back into his pocket and handed the lady the filled out form.

"Okay, that should be it. Feel better!" The woman behind the counter watched the young couple exit the hospital and smiled at the doctor in front of her. "She is one lucky woman." She said resting her head against the desk admiring the photo of actor George Eads on her desktop.

--------------------Sara's place-------------------- (2:37 p.m.) -----------------

"Thank you." Sara said sitting down on her couch sipping the freshly made coffee that Michael gave her previously. She scooted her body over so that Michael had enough room to plant himself right beside her. He smiled and wrapped a single arm around her neck. "I appreciate it…what ever happened the doctor?" She questioned wanting to know what happened the man who tried to rape her.

"Let's just say that he will never bother you again Sara." Michael kissed the top of her forehead and looked into her exquisite brown eyes. He rolled her unto her back and began kissing down her neck until he reached the young brunette's pink bra strap. Scofield placed a single finger underneath the bright pink strap and smiled. His finger ran up and down the strap until it fell beyond her shoulder. "Can I ask you something?" Michael asked rubbing the feint line left by her rather tight bra.

"…Anything…" Sara whispered arching her back slightly at the gentle touch of Michael's fingers slowing sliding down her shirt. She grabbed his long fingers and placed them on top of her stomach. The young woman smiled at Michael as he laid his head against her chest. The hands of Michael were positioned directly on top of Sara as she intertwined them with hers.

"What happened in the hospital?" He looked up at Sara who was now stunned and chuckled. Sara quickly sat up away from the couch sending Michael against the other side of the couch. Michael gasped as he watched Sara pull up her fallen bra strap and walk into the other room.

"I'm sorry…" Ms. Tancredi whispered looking at a photograph of her mother. She handed the photo to an already worried Michael and began tearing up. The sound of the laundry buzzer went off and Sara smiled. "Before my mother died I promised her I would get married in the same church my parents got married in. She told me that when I was ready I would find the perfect man to sweep me off my feet. I looked her straight in the eyes and told her that I could never find such a man to fit my needs." Sara grabbed the picture away from Michael and placed it back on top of the counter. She looked up at Michael and giggled.

"What happened?" He asked slipping his a single finger inside the belt loop of the side of her denim jeans. Pulling her closer, Michael grabbed Sara's other belt loop and swayed her around the family room. Her eyes grew more content as Scofield held her tiny frame in his rather large grip.

"We were at the grocery store picking up some lunch meat for my father that afternoon. When we were finished picking up the meat we got into the car on our way home. Unlike any other ordinary day I was able to ride in the front seat of the old Buick. My mother glanced at me for a moment until she suddenly jerked off the busy intersection…" Sara paused to catch a breath and took a sip of her water bottle. Michael smiled and wiped the thin line of water falling down her heavenly face. "The next day I woke up in the hospital next to my father who was crying. He told me that it was mommy's time to go and that she loved me very much. To this day he tells me that…" She grabbed Michael's hand and placed a gentle kiss on top of it.

"I'm sorry Sara." Scofield said unaware that he had mentioned such a tender subject with Sara. He hugged the young woman tighter until he found her completely against his body with her head rested peacefully on top of his shoulder. Michael began to dance slowly around the tiny living room. He felt the rhythm between them and flung her body against his. She collapsed into his arms and kissed him.

"I wish I could have met you earlier…." Sara paused for a moment and smiled toward Michael, admiring his confused chiseled face as she always did.

"Why would you say that?" Michael asked continuing to dance across the living room until he felt his back brush against the wall behind him. He slid the back of his right hand against her cheek and smiled.

"…I don't know…" Sara sighed and placed the tip of her finger along the seam of Michael's plaid boxers. She playfully ran her finger around the front rim of his boxers and giggled. "Shit…" The young brunette let go of his boxers and grabbed her car keys from the hutch behind her.

"Where are you going?" Scofield yelled across the room trying to keep up with the swift young woman. Sara's foot was in the door way until she felt Michael pull her body into his. "Please don't run off like this…" He paused for a moment and placed her hand against his chest.

"I have to go…" The young brunette looked up at the tattooed man and smiled. She blew him a quick kiss and climbed into the driver's seat. Michael waved goodbye and watched the love of his life drive away…

-----------------------Medical Facility------------- (3:55 p.m.) -----------------------

"Hey Kit, I'm almost there…" Sara turned into a medical facility parking lot and smiled. She parked her small red car into the first space in front of the door and placed her vehicle into park.

"Okay, I'm about five minutes away…" Kit placed her foot on the gas pedal as she zipped along the road. She lit a cigarette and continued drinking her usual afternoon cup of coffee.

"Listen, I really appreciate you coming with me…It means a lot…" The young brunette stepped foot into the doctor's office and began filling out the paper work assigned to her by the receptionist.

"You know I'll always be there for you no matter what." Kit took in another puff of her cigarette and chucked it outside her window. She pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office and parked right next to Sara's car. "Well, I'm here so I'll see you in a few seconds." Kit giggled and placed the phone inside her pocket.

-----------------Michael's house--------------------------

"Do you have a red two?" Linc asked sipping a small margarita beside the game table. He looked toward Michael in hopes that he would have the card he needed.

"Go fish…" Scofield said looking down at his watch then back up at Lincoln. "Do you have a black seven?" He asked directing his attention toward his young nephew. Michael looked down at his watch once more and smiled.

"Go fish…" LJ rearranged his hand and smiled toward his father on the opposite side of the couch. "Do you have a red queen?" He asked cringing his face in hopes his father would have the exact card he needed.

"What are you looking for Michael?" Lincoln asked noticing Michael constantly looking down at his wrist watch. He grabbed the watch away from his younger brother and placed it around his own wrist.

"Are we going to play the game or worry about Michael because if we're gonna do that then I better get up and pee or possibly watch a movie…" LJ sat his hand down and walked out of the living room in search of food.

"Bring me a beer…." Burrows requested as he watched his son shake his head in disgrace. Michael chuckled and looked his brother in the eye. "What is going on Michael…?"

"I love her…" Michael admitted placing his 'Go Fish' hand on the table and looking on the end table at a photo of Sara and him on the beach a few weeks prior to her hospital visit. He glanced back at Burrows and sighed.

----------------------Doctor's Office---------------------------------------------

"Well, it looks like things are steady and still progressing. We'll keep you monitored the next few weeks but it looks as if things are right on schedule." Dr. Brant said looking from Kit to the cautious brunette in the corner of the room.

"How much longer do I have?" Sara asked as her voice shook and her hands trembled. She began running her hands along her jeans creating a warm friction of heat.

"I would say a month tops…Your liver is beginning to fail Sara. I wish I had better news…" The doctor paused for a moment and took a swig of his water from the desk in front of him. "I would start accomplishing goals or anything you're set out to do."

"Wait…What?" The southern woman drawled confused as to what the two other people were talking about. "Sara, I thought this was just a routine visit…?"

"It is…for my cancer treatment. Kit, I have cancer. My body has stopped responding to treatment for months now. I needed someone to come with me today…" Sara wiped the constant tears from her eyes and looked down at her cell phone. "Please don't tell Michael…"

"I won't…." Kit looked on the solid white floor and shook her head in pure amazement. She placed her hands on top of Sara's knee and smiled. "I won't Sara…"

---------------------Michael's place------------------------- (7:55 p.m.) ------------------

"Did you fall into a hole?" Michael questioned at the site of Sara in his doorway. He looked up and down at the brunette and ran across the table and around the body of Sara. "I love you…" He admitted as she ran a single hand down the back of Michael.

"I need to talk to you…" Sara grabbed his hand and guided him up the stairs and into the pale blue room of Michael. She sat him on top of the bed and plopped herself on top of his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Sara began biting his neck playfully. Michael grunted at the playfulness of Sara and smiled. He grabbed her waist tightly and flung her against the pillow just below the headboard.

"…nothing…" She moaned as Michael kissed his way down her neck and against her stomach. Sara clawed the back of Michael and began unbuttoning his button up shirt with her teeth.

"I love you Sara." Scofield pressed his body harder against Sara and threw his shirt across his bedroom Sara ran her hands up and down his chest until she reached his jeans. Michael quickly pulled of his jeans and chucked them off to the side of the bed. Now only in his boxers, he lifted Sara's arms and pulled the shirt away from her torso.

"I know Michael…" Sara whispered arching her back and moaning at the constant movements of Scofield. She attempted to wiggle her way out of the clutch of Michael but failed in the attempt. He held her hands even further above the bed allowing him to tickle her with his soft lips.

"…Damn…" Michael shouted out of no where. He quickly pulled Sara's short skirt away from her body and into the corner of the room along with his shirt and smiled. Sara began wiggling her body trying to break free of his tight grip. Scofield turned and looked at the shut door and smiled.

Sara looked up at Michael and shut her eyes at the sight of his light blue eyes suddenly turning dark and cold. He lifted her body away from the bed so that she was positioned against the headboard almost as if she were a rag doll. She smiled at Michael and placed her hands away from his and grabbed the sheets beneath. Reaching for something to hold on to, Michael grabbed the front of the head board. Sara moaned as the bed began to shake creating small black outlines of the headboard in the back of the wall. Scofield looked down at the young woman and gritted his teeth.

"Michael!" The young brunette yelled as he grabbed her waist and threw her against the wall beside his bed. He began kissing down her neck until he reached the well known spot just below her ear.

"Shut up!" LJ yelled knocking on the door of his uncle's bedroom. He held his ear closer to the door and smiled. "Thank you…" A quick sigh escaped the young teen as he walked toward his bedroom once more.

"Oh my god!" Sara quickly slide into the bed and covered herself up with the plaid blue sheet provided. Michael followed the young brunette into bed and wrapped his body around hers so that they were now spooning.

"I love you Sara…" He whispered into her ear as he played with the sudden curl in her long silky brown hair.

"I know…" She said tossing her hair to the other side of her neck and smiling at Michael. "Good night…" Sara said kissing him once more.

"Good night…" Scofield repeated looking into the dark brown eyes of Sara and slowly shutting his own eyes for the night.

-------------------End of Chapter-------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter while I'm in my old house. I tried hard to get this one done and I did. My computer is going to be packed very soon and I wanted it posted before it was too late. I hope you enjoyed it. I would really appreciate a review!! Thank you!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I own none of the characters or any of their information.

A/N: Okay I wrote most of this in the car on the way to my new house. The book is just now getting to the good part. Counting this one I have only four more chapters to go until I start my new book. I have a few chapters planned for the next one. I have had some questions come up about the new one and no it will not be a continuation of 'Breaking Point'. It will have an entire different story line as well as a different approach to most of the story. Okay, sorry the note was so long, here we go!

**One Week, Two days later**

---------------------------Michael's House----------------------------- (10:32 a.m.) ---------------

"Good Morning…." Scofield whispered placing a single head underneath his head. He wiped her luscious brown hair away from Sara's face and smiled just above her slightly pale pink lips.

"…Good Morning…" Sara said in her usual raspy morning voice. She grabbed the edge of Michael's boxers and pulled them down close to her stomach allowing Michael to rest his weary body directly onto hers.

"What would you like to do today young lady?" Michael asked lifting his upper body with his elbows on either side of Sara. He looked deep into her dark eyes and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Remember when you told me that you would take me to Baja? I want to go to Baja where the rooms are twenty dollars and the beers are twenty-five cents at happy hour…" The young brunette smiled and caressed the face of young Michael. She ran a boney finger along the lines of his face.

"Right now?" He questioned raising a single eyebrow toward the woman beneath him. Michael looked at the alarm clock and sighed. "Honey, we can't go now…it's only a bit after ten darling."

"Don't make me cry…" Sara said in her baby like voice curling her gentle hands into fists and kicking her legs against the bed. She pulled Michael's body back down against her own and kissed him. Her hands ventured their way down his waist and now clawing his lower back leaving tiny finger nail indentions.

"…It's ten thirty…" Michael tried to reason but the look of Sara's pout made it even harder to check his watch. He flung her hands above her head and began kissing her upper chest until he reached the thin piece of fabric connecting her bra together. With a single finger he placed it underneath the small piece of fabric. Sara's back began to lunge forward as Michael lightly kissed the outside of her blue laced bra.

"Please." She bit her lip and dug her face into the side of his neck leaving behind a small trail of slobber against his now sweaty body. Her arms extended over his broad shoulders and into the crevice of his back.

"Honey, I only got six hours of sleep last night. Can't we go another day?" Scofield begged creeping his fingers down against the brim of her panties. He looked down at her lower body and chuckled.

"No, today! I said I want to go today daddy…" The young brunette smiled and rolled over onto her side looking at Michael's now worried eyes. He swung his hand at her waist but missed and pulled back his arm.

"Okay, Baja it is…" The tattooed man pulled the woman in front of him down onto the bed and caressed her every curve. He placed his hand directly on top her stomach and smiled. "Go get ready…but first I have something for you…" Michael pulled out a small silver box and handed it to Sara.

"What's this? Our anniversary isn't for a week now Michael?" Sara looked up at the tattooed man and stood up from the bed. She removed Michael's hand and began to open the mysterious box in front of her eyes.

"Just open it baby…" Scofield whispered running his finger against the gentle skin of Sara. He watched the young brunette as she pulled out a small pear shape diamond necklace. She looked up at the man beside her and smiled brightly. "…put it on…" He whispered reaching around her neck for the clasp of the necklace.

"I don't even know what to say Michael. For once in my life I am completely speechless. What's the occasion?" Sara questioned turning her necklace so that the diamond was merely dipping into her partially exposed cleavage.

"I love you Sara." Scofield said looking up at the young brunette in front of him as he grabbed his pants off the floor and began putting them around his legs. Sara lifted her body away from the bed, set the box on the nightstand beside Michael and began buckling Michael's pants. "Thanks babe." He said blowing her a kiss and heading downstairs.

"Where are you going Michael?" The worried brunette asked scrapping the hair away from her pale face and looking in the door way at the tall stature of Michael. She raised a single eyebrow as Scofield winked and left the room.

------------------Michael's Kitchen------------------------- (11:01 a.m.) -----------------

"Michael you look like complete crap dude. What happened?" Linc asked admiring the rough appearance of his only younger brother. He looked over toward his brother and shook his head as he grabbed a glass of milk from the refrigerator.

"I was up like all night Linc…" Scofield rubbed his eyes and looked for breakfast on the counter. By the look on his face you could tell that he didn't receive much sleep that night. His eyes were dreary, his face was un-shaven and the color of his skin was lighter than usual.

"With Sara?" Lincoln added attempting to drink the rest of his milk but was rudely interrupted by his teenage son. He looked over at LJ and gave him a look of disappointment.

"What!" LJ said watching his father give him the 'look' that started out with a small stare and ended with a small shake of his head. The young teen smiled and grabbed an apple from the counter near Michael. "You look like crap Uncle Michael."

"Thanks." Scofield commented watching his nephew walk away from the kitchen area. "Do you know the quickest route to Baja?" Michael asked turning his attention to his brother as he began buttering his toast.

"I don't know Michael. Why do you have to go to Baja anyway?" Burrows asked sitting down in the bar stool beside Michael. He opened his newspaper and began eating lucky charms out of his favorite olive green bowl.

"…never mind…" Scofield grabbed his small cup of coffee and sat down on top of the patio couch. He placed his cup onto the table beside him and stretched his body along the couch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a slim shadow approach him.

"Michael?" Sara questioned placing her slender body beside his as he wrapped a single arm around her tiny frame. "We don't have to go to Baja. I'm perfectly fine with staying here on the beach wrapped around you…" The young brunette smiled toward young Scofield and began looking at the waves rolling in.

"Race you…" Michael grabbed the young brunette's body, flung her over his broad shoulders and sat her down onto the white sand. He began running down the beach until he hit the water. Michael turned around to find Sara closely behind.

"Ahhh…" The young brunette tackled Michael into the ocean and began kissing him as the waves pounded their bodies. She grabbed the young man's jaw and smiled. Michael wrapped his arms around Sara and pushed her body on the other side of his.

"I love you more and more each time I see you…" Scofield ran his fingers along the side of her hair and smiled. He noticed the small twinkle in her brown eyes. Suddenly he shifted his attention to the shadow peering above the couple.

"Uncle Michael?" LJ questioned chuckling at the site of his uncle and girlfriend making out on the beach. He watched his very uncle lift up off Sara and brush the sand away from his jeans. "Can you come inside…dad is being weird…he just received a phone call and hasn't moved since he hung up the phone…"

"Who was it from?" Michael asked walking up the beach in search of his brother. He followed LJ into the beach house to find Michael leaning against the wall speechless. "Lincoln!" He yelled reaching the phone away from Linc.

"I loved her…" Burrows stuttered as he dropped the phone out of his grasp against the hard wooden floor of the living room. He turned to face his only brother and sighed. "I'll be upstairs…" Lincoln whispered grabbing a bottle of liquor from the kitchen and heading back toward his bedroom.

"Is he okay?" Sara asked panting from the walk up to the beach house. She looked around the room to find LJ sitting on the couch and Michael completely speechless. "Talk to me Michael…" Placing a hand on his shoulder, Sara grabbed the edge of his face and smiled.

"We need to go…" Scofield grabbed Sara's keys from her pocket and headed out of the house. He looked behind him to find Sara hurrying her way up toward Michael attempting to catch up with him.

"What are you talking about Michael? Would you please just stop one moment so I can talk to you?" The young brunette looked into the blue eyes of Michael and sighed. "Where are you taking me?" Scofield grabbed her arm and placed her body inside his vehicle.

"Hold on tight…" He placed his right foot on the gas pedal and began zooming down Main St. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sara's jaws drop. "What's wrong Sara?"

"What's wrong? You're acting crazy Michael…What is going on?" She begged trying to focus on the road ahead of them.

"Where is your apartment?" Scofield asked trying to concentrate on the road ahead. His hands began to sweat as he turned onto Manzana St.

"Turn right!" Sara yelled as Michael made a sharp turn into an apartment complex. He got out of the car and she tried to follow him but he was too fast. She looked up at her apartment and sighed. "This way." She said directing Michael to the door of her apartment.

"Thanks." He said opening the door to her apartment. Michael sat the keys on the end table of her living room and smiled. He grabbed Sara and held her closer to his body. "I love you." Scofield repeated grabbing the attention of the young woman.

"I know…"She answered confused as to what Michael was trying to do. Her hands began to tremble as he held her body even tighter against his own body. The heat from Michael's body warmed her own as her stomach began to sweat. Michael lifted her shirt and admired the small drops of sweat.

"I'm sorry for that Sara. I just can't lose you…not like Kit…" Michael whispered wiping the sweat away from her stomach with his shirt. He propped the young brunette against the front door and smiled.

"What about Kit?" The young brunette tried to focus but was interrupted by the constant feeling of Michael against her stomach and shoulders. "Michael, what happened back there?"

"Linc…He lost the love of his life twice…I won't let that happen to you Sara…" Scofield laid his head against her chest. Out of his eye came a small tear that ventured its way into her cleavage. Sara giggled as the tear landed against her lace bra. "It's not funny Sara." He said in a stern voice.

"Lighten up honey…" Sara rubbed her hand down his back and smiled toward the worried blue eyed man. "Everything is fine baby…"

"No it isn't!" Scofield lifted away from Sara and pushed her body against the couch. He twisted the door knob to open the door. "You wouldn't understand…Linc lost Kit and I'm not about to lose you…" He looked into her eyes once more and left.

---------------------Michael's House------------------------ (4:54 p.m.) ------------------

"Lincoln!" Michael called out unlocking the front door to his beach house. He opened the front door to find nobody. As he pulled the key out of the doorway he noticed the bathroom light on downstairs. "Lincoln!" He yelled once more walking toward the bathroom.

"What?" Lincoln whispered from the bathroom. The bottle of whiskey sat on the bathroom counter as he held a gun to his head. He saw Michael enter the room and he cringed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scofield yelled backing away from his brother. He looked him in the eye and shook his head in disbelief.

----------------------------End of Chapter---------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I finally got into my new house and settled in. So yeah, I hope you liked the chapter. Only three more chapters y'all. Hope y'all are ready for the shocking twists up ahead. If you thought it was over….and you had it figured out…think again!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I posted the wrong chapter!! I never claimed to be smart…lol!!! SORRY!!!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its characters.

A/N: Only three more chapters to go. Again, sorry it took so long for the last chapter. I'll try to get these next three chapters done quicker. This chapter will be a bit of a shock to some but possibly not for others. Well, off to the chapter!

**Same Night**

----------------------Michael's bathroom---------------------------- (6:02 p.m.) --------------

"Lincoln, put the gun down dude." Michael repeated looking straight into the eyes of his only brother in the middle of his very own bathroom. He looked toward the weapon then back into the eyes of his brother. You could see the constant fear in the eyes of young Scofield.

"You don't know what it is like to lose not one but two loves in your very own life. I have been through too much to want to live anymore Michael. So you have two choices. You can either leave or watch. It's your turn to choose Michael." Lincoln stated looking into the barrel of the hand gun. His eyes wondered toward Michael then back toward the hand gun.

"Lincoln, don't do this to me…to us. LJ needs you more than ever now Linc. If you leave who will be here to be his father along the way. Who will be there to help him through the rough teenage years? LJ needs you, Sara needs you…I need you Linc. Don't do this to us." Scofield pleaded looking down at his bare feet then back toward his only brother. By the look of Linc you could tell he was nervous. His hands were sweaty and the sweat began covering his face at a faster pace.

"You'll never know…" Burrows slowly lifted the slick black gun against his upper right ear and began to stare at his brother in the door way of the restroom. He placed his index finger over the trigger and lingered.

"Don't do this Linc. You helped me and taught me everything I know. If you kill yourself…then I'll have to go too…" The tattooed man rolled up his sleeve and looked toward his brother. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out an identical gun. Lifting the gun toward his head he noticed his brother slowly lower the gun out of the corner of his eye.

"What the hell would you do that for Michael? You have the love of your life in your grasp. You have a college degree Michael. You would throw that away just to prove a point. How fucking dumb do you have to be Michael?" Linc lowered his gun once more and placed it deep into the right pocket of his baggy jeans. He looked over at Michael and smiled.

"I wouldn't have my degree if it weren't for you Linc…" Scofield shook his head in disagreement and smiled. "Don't' ever fucking do that to me again." Michael reached his arms out for his older brother. He watched Lincoln walk over to him and hug him.

"I'm sorry Michael." Linc whispered patting his young brother on the back. He let go of Michael and turned to look in the mirror of the bathroom. "I'm going to shave real quick brother." He said grabbing a thin razor from the medicine cabinet above the toilet.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid with that blade…" Scofield said sarcastically as he began to walk away from the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his brother flick him off in the mirror. He laughed for a moment until he saw Sara propped up against the wall with a small bag in one hand and keys in another. "May I help you?" He asked innocently.

"I'm sorry for everything…" Sara handed Michael the bag and began twisting the front door knob until she felt warm hands wrap around her waist seductively. She turned her neck slowly as she felt Michael's warm lips reach hers.

"…I'm sorry too…" Scofield admitted looked deep into Sara's dark brown eyes until he found the innocent sparkle that reached her eye when she smiled. "Did you know that whenever you smile, I'm smiling…?" Michael smiled brightly toward Sara and chuckled.

"I know…I noticed it the first day I met you back at the penitentiary. Do you remember that day?" The doctor asked smiling back toward Michael as she always did after a question in which she thought he should remember the answer to.

"Of course…" He said wiping the thin line of sweat running down the side of his face. "How could I ever forget that day Sara? You gave me my first insulin shot. I pointed out the fact you were related to the…" Michael paused for another brief moment and continued. "…the governor. Then you said you would rather be a part of the solution rather than being the problem."

"Wow, your memory isn't half bad Mr. Scofield." The young brunette kissed the man standing in front of her once more and smiled. "Anything else you would like to add to your on going run of right answers sir?" She wiped her lips onto her Michael's shirt and smiled.

"What was that for?" Scofield asked confused as to why Sara wiped her face onto his freshly clean shirt.

"…Because you left slobber on my lips and I would rather not have your DNA all over my lips…" Sara said wiping her face yet again. "I guess you'll just have to take it off until you get a new shirt…" She added helping with the buttons of his pin striped shirt.

"I can handle it…" Michael slowly lifted her gentle hands away from the buttons of his shirt. He ripped the shirt away from his chest and flexed his muscles just so that he could see the drool coming from Sara's face. **(Sry, personal line…I would just like to point this out: What woman in her right mind wouldn't drool over that? Sry, okay…back to the chapter!)**

"Why did you pick me?" She asked running her fingers up and down the bare chest of Michael. Her fingers journeyed their way in and out of his six pack and around the brim of his boxers. Michael grabbed her hands and held them close to his lips. He planted a small kiss against her hand and she smiled.

"You're the one I fell for…" Scofield said as he grabbed the wrist of Sara's right hand and placed it against his own heart. The beats from his heart traveled against Sara's palm. "You're the one that I fell in love with Sara…only you and no one else…"

"Has anyone seen the toilet paper?" LJ broke out of no where. He glanced at the couple and laughed as loud as he possibly could. The house almost shook his laughter was so intense. "Sorry, I'll leave you two adults alone…" LJ snickered and ran into the bathroom with his father.

"I'm sorry about that baby…" Michael whispered letting go of her hand. With his rather big hands he held both sides of Sara's face and smiled. She grabbed onto Scofield's hands and giggled. "What's so funny Sara?"

"Your hands are freezing Michael…" She said as her body began quivering profusely. "I'm sorry Michael…." Sara whispered letting go of his hands and placing them inside her own pockets.

"Here…follow me…"Scofield grabbing the belt loops of Sara's jeans and pulled her against his body. He noticed Sara's body become calmer and relaxed which put a giant smile on his face. "Are you better now darling?"

"…Yes…" Sara whispered as a small tear fell from her already pale face. She looked up at Michael and smiled as her eyes began to tear up rapidly.

"What is going on Sara? Is there something wrong? What do I need to do to make it right baby girl?" He asked wiping the rush of tears down her slender face. Michael wrapped his arms around the young brunette and placed her head underneath his warm chin.

"…nothing…" The young brunette sniffled trying to control her emotions. "I have to go…I have to go to work…" She said grabbing the keys from the floor and standing up from her ground position. Michael stood up and watched Sara twist the door knob of the front door.

"You don't' have to work today Sara…Where are you really going?" Scofield looked deep into her eyes and gave her his 'angered' face which consisted of crooked eyebrows and a more serious expression on his face.

"I'm scared Michael…" Sara admitted watching Michael wipe the sweat from his forehead. She looked outside at her car then turned back to face the man in front of her. "I'm too scared…"

"What are you afraid of Sara?" Michael asked reaching for her hand. His hand lingered in front of his body until he placed it inside his pocket. He looked at Sara intensely until she finally slipped a small tear from her eye.

"I'm afraid of falling in love with you Michael…" Sara slammed the front door and walked to her car. In the corner of her eye she noticed Michael running to catch up with her. His body was sweating and his face was determined. With a turn of a key she was long gone from the site of Michael and off to her desired destination.

"Damn it!" He yelled throwing his shirt down to the ground as he watched her car drive down the road without saying goodbye.

-------------------Sara's Destination----------------------------- (7:31 p.m.) -------------------

"Sorry I'm late; I had a few other places I needed to be earlier." Sara said pulling out a debit card from her wallet. She handed the card to the receptionist and smiled.

"Have you told Michael yet Ms. Tancredi?" The receptionist questioned swiping the debit card into the credit machine beside the computer. She smiled and gave the card back to Sara in a friendly manor.

"No." She said boldly placing the card back inside her wallet as she faced the receptionist with a smile on her pale face. "I don't have the heart to tell him Sandy. I can't imagine life without him Sandy. When can I see the specialist?"

"Ms. Tancredi?" A man's voice announced looking around the waiting room for his next patient. He noticed a tall brunette quivering near the receptionist's station. The middle-aged doctor smiled and led Sara into room number two. "So, how are you doing Sara?" He asked taking out his clip board so he could record her new information.

"Well, I have noticed I'm cold even when I don't feel cold on the outside. I have noticed my mood changing. According to my boyfriend I'm crazy…" Sara paused for a moment as a tear in the memory of Michael appeared against her face. She wiped the tear away and continued with her sentence. "Sorry…"

"Have you told him yet?" The doctor questioned looking Sara in the eye for the answer to his question. He shifted his body from one side of the chair to the other.

"…no…" She admitted wiping the constant flow of tears from her already pink eyes. "I don't have the heart to tell him I have cancer doctor Rodriguez. It is still unrealistic to me. I wake up everyday feeling like I'm normal then a voice in the back of my head tells me otherwise sir."

"I know Sara. Things won't become real for a while but I do suggest you tell Michael about this scenario Sara. You have less then eight weeks and that is only a prediction…" Dr. Rodriguez said trying to convince the brunette to tell her boyfriend.

"I know, is that all?" Sara asked desperate to escape from the doctor's office which on most occasions seemed more like a prison cell than anything. She looked at the clock and shook her head. Her cell phone began vibrating and showed she had 54 missed calls all from Michael.

"He really does love you…" The middle aged man pointed out peering over Sara's cell phone as she erased the many missed calls from the love of her life. He handed her a script and lifted his body away from the stool in the room.

"I know…" She admitted shutting her phone and looking at the doctor with puppy eyes and a look of sadness written across her face. "Sometimes I think he cares about me more than I care about myself. I don't know what I would do without him. I love him…but I've never said that to him…" Sara wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

"You're free to go…" The doctor watched Sara walk out of the office and enter her car.

--------------------------------Sara's Apartment------------------------ (9:14 p.m.) ---------

Sara looked around the apartment complex parking lot to find barely any cars in the parking lot. She looked down at her watch and smiled. Pulling the keys out of the ignition she realized that she was home. Sara slammed the car door and walked up the flight of stairs next to her door. When she reached the top she realized the mistake she had made not telling Michael. Standing in the middle of the door way was a tall tattooed man with a half smile across his face and a bouquet of white roses.

"I'm sorry Sara…" Michael handed the roses to Sara and smiled. She watched the look on Sara's face go from sad to happy in a mere minute. He grabbed both of her hands and smiled again.

"Thank you Michael…" Sara whispered setting the flowers on the rail across her apartment door. She buried her hand inside Michael's shoulder as he rubbed her back with his now warmer hands.

"Everything is going to be okay baby…" Scofield whispered running his fingers through her long brunette hair as she tucked her head away against his bare chest. "I promise that everything will be okay Sara…"

"Wait you know…?" She lifted her head away from Michael's chest and gave him a rather confused look toward the man standing against her body. Sara's heart fell down to the ground.

_Shit, he knows…damn it Sara…I knew you should have told him sooner…_

"Know what Sara?" Michael raised a single eyebrow in confusion toward Sara.

"Don't you know about…? Wait what do you know?" She asked confused as to what they were talking about in the first place.

"I know you're disappointed we didn't go to Baja baby. I promise this Christmas we'll go…I promise baby girl…" Scofield wrapped his arms tighter around the woman he loved more than anything in the world. She faced him and kissed him once more.

-------------------End of chapter-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: TWO MORE CHAPTERS!!!! Well, I'm going to crank these next chapters out. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't' own Prison Break or any of its contents!

A/N: Well, this is the final chapter before the BIG ending. I'm looking forward to this chapter. I don't have a special reason why though. Just as a warning there is some serious MISA in the chapter!!! On with the chapter!

**6 weeks later…**

-------------------Sara's Apartment--------------------------------------- (10:53 a.m.) ------------

"What the hell?" Michael lifted the top of his blankets to expose the love of his life cradled underneath his arm sleeping. He brushed away the hair from her face and smiled. The sight of a sleeping Sara made him feel like a hero.

"What's wrong Michael?" Sara whined trying to pull down the covers so that the light was out of her eyes. She opened her right eye partially to find Michael purposely holding the blankets up to wake his sleeping beauty. "Put the blanket down Michael…I'm freezing and that light is shining directly in my eyes." She said in her baby voice trying to convince Michael that she surrendered to his sheer torture of light.

"What is the light bothering you?" Scofield asked lifting the blankets higher so that the young brunette shivered a bit then moved her body closer against his bare chest. "Now I have you right where I want you…" Michael whispered as he ran his fingers along her side until he reached the side of her face. He planted a small kiss on top of her forehead and smiled.

"Okay, now that everything is settled…may I please go back to sleep?" She begged trying to clear the thoughts in her head so that she could gain a few more hours of sleep. The young woman tucked her head beneath Michael's chest and smiled faintly.

"…No…" He shouted rolling his partially bare body on top of Sara's so that he was on all fours over the sleeping woman. Sara watched him and smiled. By the look on her face he could tell that she was his everything. "I love you Sara…" Michael whispered as he began kissing down her neck and around her stomach until he came upon her belly button. He circled around the faint hole in her stomach and rested his chin on top of it.

"…I know…" She whispered placing her hands above her head and folding them so that her head rested perfectly in the middle of her intertwined arms. Her eyes ventured away from Michael and to the middle of her bedroom wall.

"What's wrong Sara? Why can't you look me in the eye when I say I love you?" Scofield questioned reaching his hand against her chin in search of answers. He felt his way up to her face and kissed her.

"It's complicated…" Sara passionately kissed Michael and continued staring at the wall. She began to feel Michael's hands slowly reach across her chest. Rolling her eyes the young woman flung her body from beneath Michael and headed into her own bathroom.

The floral pink shower curtain illuminated brightly in the merely pitch black bathroom. Sara pulled her hair down out of a pony tail and ran her long boney fingers through her dark hair. In the mirror she noticed Michael lying in her bed awaiting her to come out. A tear slowly ventured its way down her face and landed in the sink. She wiped her wary eyes and put on a fake smile. Out of the small drawer beside the sink she pulled out a small container of make-up. Sara stared at it for a moment and returned it back into the drawer.

Michael peered over the mountains of covers on top of the bed to get a better look at Sara. He noticed the way she flipped her hair back into a pony tail which reminded him of the love he had for the brunette. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her watch him through the rather large bathroom mirror. He continued to smile as if nothing was wrong but on the inside everything was wrong. Michael flopped his body horizontally on the bed and awaited Sara to finish.

Sara looked around the small bathroom and placed a small silver locket around her neck. Inside was a small picture of her mother and father whom which she loved very much. She only wore the necklace on days she needed her mother's advice and this was one of those days. Sara looked back toward Michael as small tears filled each of her brown eyes. She sat down on the rail of the tub as the tears came pouring down her face. Next to the tub was a clean sleight blue towel in which she used to wipe up the tears she had accumulated.

"…I'm sorry…" Michael said tucking his hands inside his front pockets waiting for a reaction from the woman he cared about. He watched Sara wipe the rest of her tears and smiled.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry Michael. I didn't realize I did that until you pointed it out. My mother use to tell me that when you love somebody you can't get them out of your mind. It is when you think about that person more than you think about yourself. But she also told me not to say that word loosely and I promised her with everything I had." Sara paused for a moment to gather up the tears from her eyes and opened her locket to find her mother smiling toward her. "This is here when she was younger…just about the time she married my father…"

"I know where you got your smile…" Scofield winked and took a seat beside Sara on the tub. He stared at the young woman for an awkward moment until she buried her face against his chest. His arms ventured around her body as he kissed the top of her head innocently.

"…I miss her…" She pouted looking from Michael to the tiny picture of her mother. "She meant everything to me. She was the only other human being I said I love you to and she died. What if I say it to you Michael?"

Michael paused for a moment to think about what Sara had just told him. He lifted her head up high in the air and smiled. "I love you…"

"…" Sara gasped and smiled. "I love you." She shouted kissing Michael unlike she had ever kissed him before. Her hands wrapped firmly around his chiseled face. Her brown eyes shut tightly almost afraid that the moment would end too soon. "I love you." Sara shouted again rubbing the back of Michael, almost clawing him profusely.

"I love you too Sara." Scofield paused and smiled as did she. "I want to take you somewhere you'll never forget Sara. Where would you like to go…anywhere? We can go anywhere you want to go baby. I'll take you to see the Eiffel tower or Fiji. You name the place and we have the first tickets out…"

"I want to go with you…" The young brunette blurted out smiling. She noticed Michael looking at her funny and she smiled again. "I meant I want to go to the beach with you Michael." She smiled and watched Michael raise a single eyebrow at the answer given by her.

"Why would you want to go to the beach Sara? You have the chance to go anywhere in the world and you pick the beach." He questioned kissing Sara until she pulled away from him. Michael smiled and looked deep into her glistening dark eyes.

"A long time ago my mother told me great stories of how my father would take her to a tiny beach in a remote location in Mexico. She told me great stories of how they had so much fun that neither one of them would want to leave. Later that year my father proposed to her right then and there on the beach. I want that very same romance as my parents had before I…" She paused and looked at the tiny cracks in the bathroom flooring. Michael lifted her chin in search of the rest of her sentence. Sara said nothing and waited for Michael to say something.

"Finish your sentence Sara…" Scofield said placing his rather large right hand against her thigh until she began crying. His heart sank at the sight of seeing Sara in tears yet again this morning. "Never mind baby, let's just go to the beach."

"No, I have to tell you…" The young brunette took in a large deep breath and exhaled. She wrapped her fingers around Michael's hands until he smiled brightly.

"You can tell me anything Sara…" He reminded her staring into her eyes until he noticed the small circle contacts in her eyes. Michael watched Sara's body become cold and the look on her face grow confused and rather scared.

"…I love you…" She mumbled looking down at the ground.

"Okay…" Michael said lifting her body over his shoulder and running throughout the kitchen until he placed her on top of the island and wrapped his arms around her body. He kissed her and smiled.

"What's for breakfast honey?" She asked innocently looking into the blue eyes of the man standing between her legs. "I'm hungry for a world famous Michael omelet with some toast on the side."

"An omelet it is then. What would you like on your omelet Sara?" Scofield looked around her refrigerator and found the eggs. The eggs were in a carton hidden beneath the lettuce. He smiled and pulled out two fresh white eggs and set them out on the counter near the stove.

"The frying pan is above the stove to the right." Sara informed him smiling as she watched him crack open the eggs into a medium sized silver bowl.

"I think I have been here enough times to know that." Michael smiled and reached above the stove for a frying pan. With a small turn of the knob, he turned on the stove and placed the frying pan directly on top of the burner. Soon after he placed two already scrambled eggs into the pan. "What would like in your omelet?"

"…you…?" Sara giggled and watched Michael think until he finally realized it was a joke. "Wow, are you that slow all the time. I'll have some ham, cheese and a bit of onion."

"Alright ham, cheese, onion omelet coming right up." The tattooed man grabbed a spatula from the drawer and began folding the omelet in half. He then added the requested ingredients into the mix and soon served Sara on the island with a healthy helping of breakfast. "Alright my lady, breakfast is served. Now I'm going to make myself something to eat."

"Why can't you just eat with me?" She begged scooting to the other side of the island so that he could have a place to rest his body. Sara grabbed another fork from drawer beneath her legs and whined. "Come on Michael…"

Michael looked around the kitchen until a smirk covered his face. He plopped down beside the young brunette and took a bite of the omelet. Sara smiled and took a bite herself. She rested the plate on her lap as they both began eating the freshly made breakfast. The look on the two lovers faces was concerned yet happy, almost the kind of look you would see between two high school students dating. It was sweet yet delicate.

"What do you think happens to us after life?" Sara questioned taking another bite of omelet as if nothing was wrong. She began chewing her egg until she noticed the look on Michael's face grow feint.

"I suppose you go to heaven; unless your name is Alexander Mahone then you go to a less desirable place. Why would you ask such a question Sara?" Michael took the plate away from Sara's lap and placed it in the built in sink next to him. He then grabbed the forks and placed them in the silverware holder next to the plate.

"I don't know…just a question…" She held the locket close to her and smiled. "I suppose my mother went to heaven…"

"I know she did…Anyone up for some swimming?" Scofield looked around the room and spotted the apartment pool through the small window of the kitchen. "Would you rather go to the pool or go to the beach? It is all up to you baby."

"Let's just go to the beach Michael. I really want go and I want to see Lincoln and LJ anyway. Who knows what those two are up to?" Sara looked at Michael and giggled.

---------------------------Michael's house----------------------------- (12:45 p.m.) ----------

"Dude, you have to get off the couch eventually…" LJ pointed out to his father as he grabbed the empty six pack from the ground of the living room. He watched his father as he slowly got up from the couch in search of something to eat.

"What time is it son? Where is Michael?" Linc scratched his bald head and squinted at the clock above the television. "Holy Shit, its 54:28!" Lincoln ran into the kitchen and began to stare at LJ with a crooked smile.

"Its 12:52 dad and Michael has been at Sara's apartment since last Saturday so I wouldn't be too surprised if we never saw him ever again. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with Melissa that I'm about to be late for." The young teen buttoned the rest of his striped green shirt and looked down at his watch. "I have to go pick her up now. Oh yeah and by the way I'm taking the truck…bye…" LJ smiled and grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter.

"You are not taking the truck young man. I'm not letting you take my brand new truck out to some remote location without a license LJ. So you can march your ass back into your room young man…" Lincoln pointed his finger up the stairs in hopes that LJ would take the hint. He watched LJ slowly set down the keys and march into the living room.

"Thank you." Linc smiled and looked out the bay window of the kitchen. Through it he saw Michael and Sara walking up the drive way in their beach attire. Immediately LJ ran outside to greet his uncle and girlfriend.

"Uncle Michael I need to borrow your Land Rover. Melissa needs me…" LJ attempted to grab the keys from Michael but failed in the attempt. He looked at the couple and chuckled. "…Come on Uncle Michael, you know you're my favorite!"

"Where are you planning to go LJ? If you think you're going to get away with tricking your father than you picked the wrong uncle." Scofield waved his car keys in front of his nephew's face and smiled. "How bad do you need the keys?"

"Come on Michael look at how cute he is. I'm sure you remember your first girlfriend baby. He is so adorable. All he wants to do is take his girlfriend on a date. He'll have it back by tonight…" Sara reasoned holding Michael's hand tighter and sending him the puppy eyes he couldn't resist.

"Alright LJ, you can have the Rover but it better be parked back in my driveway by seven and if it isn't it's your ass I'll have on my desk…" The tattooed man handed his nephew the keys and kissed Sara. "I knew there was a reason I loved you that I didn't know until now."

"You go inside I want to go get my towel from the truck before he leaves." Sara let go of Michael's hand and watched him walk into the house. She walked toward LJ and grabbed his arm toward her body. "You better have that car in the driveway LJ. I'm not saving your ass another time."

"Thanks Sara. Can I ask you a question and promise that you won't tell dad or Uncle Michael?" The young teen placed the keys in the front seat of the SUV and looked up at Sara. He raised a single eyebrow and smiled. "I know about you Sara. Someone told me a couple weeks ago. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything and if there is anything I can do let me know."

"Who told you?" The young brunette began to feel her body freeze in the middle of the driveway. Her hands grew sweaty and her legs became stiffer by the minute.

"…Melissa…" LJ admitted looking down at his Chuck Taylor's until he couldn't bare the thought anymore. He quickly hugged Sara until he felt his arms couldn't tighten anymore. "I'm so sorry…" A small tear gathered up in the eye of the young teen.

"Don't worry LJ. Everything will be just fine I promise you now…" She said rubbing his back and looking out into the street of Michael's house. Everything was so quiet.

"Are you scared?" The young teen questioned digging his face into her shoulder until he couldn't move. He looked up toward Sara with a look of mere puzzlement. "Are you really scared?"

"I wouldn't be human if I weren't…" Sara admitted detaching LJ from her shoulder. She placed him inside the driver's seat of the Land Rover and smiled. "You have a woman waiting for you. No woman likes a guy that comes late…"

LJ buckled his seatbelt and looked in the rearview mirror for any oncoming vehicles. He turned back to look in the driveway to find Sara already inside the house. Sara looked outside the window and watched LJ exit out of the driveway. Her body became cold but her heart grew warm as she felt Michael's arms wrap around her bare stomach. Lincoln glanced over at the young couple and sighed.

"She loved you…" Sara reminded Lincoln giving him a look of encouragement or possibly a reminder that Kit did love him. She turned around and brushed Michael's arms away from her body. "I'm really sorry about what happened with Kit. I know there is nothing I can do to bring her back but realize I'm here when you need me…"

"I know Sara…" Linc grabbed a bag of pork rinds and looked at the television in front of him. He noticed Kit's picture sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "I loved her…"

-------------------The beach----------------------------------- (3:47 p.m.) --------------------------

"Alright are you ready to go to the beach Michael. You've been on the computer for almost two hours Michael. Come on, can't you give a girl a break dude…" Sara began tugging on Michael's arm until he caved in and got up from his computer desk. "I'll race you to the ocean…" Sara began running until she reached the edge of the water.

Michael followed closely behind the young brunette. In the distance he noticed the water becoming higher and rain clouds above the ocean. He then tackled Sara against the dry white sand and smiled. Sara looked up at the tattooed man and kissed him. The waves from the ocean soon hit them from behind and drenched the two love birds but that didn't stop them from kissing.

"So the Ebola virus, that has to suck…" Sara interrupted as Michael ran his hand against her side until he stopped among her stomach. She looked directly into the blue eyes of Michael and sighed. "It looks like the rain is coming on strong…"

"A little rain never hurts Sara…" Scofield reminded her kissing her neck until she began clawing his back. "Damn Sara, you have some sharp nails…but I still love you baby."

"You know that is very close to my spot Michael. You should know better than to do that…" She paused for a moment as she felt Michael's lips press against her own. Her hands slowly moved above her head until all she could grab was sand above her head. Michael held her wrists together so that she was unable to move. "This is so unfair…"

Scofield chuckled and continued to kiss her neck until he moved onto the tip of her bare shoulder. He pulled her bikini strap away from her shoulder and smiled as he gently kissed her body again. Sara dug her feet into the sand and closed her eyes in enjoyment. A small rain drop fell against Michael's back sending a small shiver down his spine in which Sara smiled toward.

"Are you getting cold?" The young brunette questioned looking at the dark clouds above the couple. She rolled Michael's weary body to the side of her and hopped on his lap. "Is that better?"

"It all depends on the situation. I like to be in charge…" Scofield held onto her side as she drew shapes on his sandy chest. Michael continued to smile and admire the young woman.

"Well I guess we know who wears the pants…" Sara giggled and lifted her body away from his. She held out a hand and Michael grabbed it as the young brunette helped him up from the sand.

Together they ran up the coastline and into the patio of Michael's beach front house. They laid there towels on the rocker of the porch and smiled. Sara helped Michael brush the sand away from his body. She rubbed her hands all over his chest until most of the sand was completely gone. Scofield turned around to help Sara with her back. He untied her bikini and brushed the sand away from her back and stomach. As a couple they helped each other with the sand until there was no more to be found. Michael gave Sara a bit of a bear hug and smiled.

"Well, I think that takes care of the sand Michael…" Sara said lifting her top so that the sand fell out of her cleavage. She watched Michael turn his face so that he was facing the opposite direction. "Its not like you've never seen me naked honey…you can turn around." The young brunette noticed Scofield take a peak but return his position facing the house.

"It feels weird watching you brush sand out of your cleavage Sara. That is just something a boyfriend doesn't do. That is not in the list of stuff we have to do. Normally the list consists of protection, comedy and taking care of our woman no matter what…not watching her brush sand away from her boobs." Scofield chuckled and opened the back door for the two to enter.

"I suppose your…holy shit it is cold in here…" The young brunette briskly walked into the living room and grabbed the large dolphin printed blanket from the couch and covered her body with it.

Michael soon entered the living room with a bottle of champagne and a couple of candled. He lit the small vanilla candles around the coffee table and poured two small glasses of champagne. Sara smiled and took a small sip of the alcohol. The couple curled up together on the couch and began to close their eyes. Scofield wrapped a single arm around Sara as he intertwined the other one with hers on top of his stomach. Sara smiled and began to rest her eyes in hopes he would stay.

"I love you…" Michael whispered placing her head inside his neck as he rested his own head on top of hers. He began to stare at the picture of Kit on the coffee table.

"I love you more…" She said sleepily attempting to clear her mind of the daily thoughts she encountered everyday.

--------------------------- Michael's porch------------------------- (7:01 p.m.) --------------------

"I appreciate you taking me to the movies LJ. I just hope you don't get in trouble by your father. I really don't think he likes me at all. He never looks at me and rolls his eyes when he even glances at me so yeah…he hates me…" Melissa blurted out covering her face into LJ's chest as he rocked her in front of the ocean as it sprinkled on the beach.

"I love you Melissa…" The young teen whispered into her ear as he watched her head perk up at the sound of that word. He looked down at his girlfriend and kissed her. "I always have and always will Melissa…no matter what. Whether it is my dad or uncle getting in the way I promise you the world baby…"

"I love you too LJ…" She whispered back staring at the back window. In the window she noticed a feint shadow peering over the young couple. Melissa nudged LJ and smiled for him to look toward the door. "We have company…"

"LJ, do you have the keys dude?" Scofield asked opening his right hand just enough so that the Land Rover keys would fit perfectly. He smiled toward Melissa and noticed her newly heart shaped necklace around her neck. "You take after your father LJ…"

"I know…" The young teen replied tossing his uncle the keys. He looked into the eyes of his uncle until he noticed Sara slipping up behind his uncle. "Looks like you're quite the ladies man yourself.

"…LJ…" Melissa yelled slapping the back of her boyfriend's neck until she left a feint red mark on the back of his head. "You and I both know you're not like this all the time…so I suggest you straiten up!"

"Yikes dude, looks like you're in the dog house for the night…" Scofield chuckled and kissed Sara. "Thank god I'm not in it tonight. I have some unfinished business to take care of…"

"Don't be so sure mister. We best be leaving before the business hours close…" She suggested nudging for Michael to follow her. Sara waved goodbye to the young teenage couple and began to pull Michael into the house. She watched him wink at LJ and giggled. "Do you honestly think you're that good?"

"Hell yeah!" Scofield blurted out running behind Sara until they reached his bedroom. He watched Sara rip off her blanket and get on all fours on top of his bed. He looked at her and smiled. "I knew it!" He yelled jumping on his bed so that it made a bit of a rackety noise.

"Don't flatter yourself sir…" The young brunette let her hair down and flipped it across the back of the tattooed man. She ran her finger along his six pack until he fell on his back and smiled. "I think it is safe to say that I love you…"

"I know…" Michael lifted the covers as he watched Sara crawl under the covers and smiled. He followed shortly after and clapped so that the lights turned off. Scofield looked into the eyes of Sara and kissed her.

-------------------------End of Chapter----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, the last chapter is yet to come. I have the first part finished!! I also wanted to inform you guys that I'll have a chapter labeled chapter 32 but it is actually an epilogue or prologue…I'm not sure exactly what to call it but it will give the book more a closure. So please read it. I took a lot of time out of my day to write it and I think it will benefit those of you who are avid readers of my book! Love you guys!


	31. Chapter 31

**I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE 32. I REALIZE I HAVE POSTED THEM AT THE SAME TIME WHICH CAN BE CONFUSING BUT MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS FIRST OR YOU MAY END UP LOST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break.

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. All questions will be answered and everything you thought you knew will be completely wrong. I also wanted to inform you guys that I'll have a chapter 32 on this book that I would like everyone to read. It isn't a chapter really but it is good information so please read it! Okay, here is chapter 31-the end.

**2 weeks, 2 days later…**

-------------------------Michael's Land Rover----------------------- (11:47 a.m.) ----------------

"Damn it!" Michael switched into another lane to try and pass the slow moving car in the left lane. The veins in his head were visible against his bald head. "God damn slow people don't even know how to drive. Some people just don't deserve a license."

Scofield pulled his SUV into Sara's apartment complex and parked it in the usual spot near the dumpster. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and grabbed a dark gym bag from the back seat. The zipper was partially un-zipped and the handle was on its last legs. Through the rearview mirror he noticed commotion in the woods behind the complex. He peaked around the corner but soon realized it was a couple of stray cats fighting over a fresh piece of road kill. Michael was wearing his usual rather baggy dark denim jeans complete with his casual gas station t-shirt he always wore on days he felt happy. In the distance he heard giggling coming from the pool. Scofield sat his gym bag against the gate of the pool and peaked his eye through the privacy fence to find Sara and Melissa in the hot tub along with LJ nearby in the rather large swimming pool.

"…He is really sweet Melissa I just hope I don't hurt him…" Sara paused and noticed Michael peering in through the fence. She turned her attention away from the tattooed man and back toward Melissa.

"I know Sara. Michael is such a sweetheart to you. You should really see the way he looks at you Sara. The way he holds your hand, the way he notices your every movement and makes sure that you're happy. I wish LJ would do that…" Melissa rolled her eyes as she watched LJ do a back flip on the diving board of the pool. She applauded his dive and continued to pay attention to Sara.

"Yeah he really is great…I just wish I were a better girlfriend. I really do love him you know Melissa…" The young woman glanced at the fence and smiled. "By the way Michael, I can see you honey…you're not wearing camouflage…"

"I know Sara…" Scofield picked up his gym bag and continued walking toward the hot tub in search of Sara. He looked down at her solid white bikini and smiled. "You look extraordinary Sara, as always…"

"See Sara, he is so sweet I wish LJ could take a few lessons from his uncle. Oh LJ don't give me that look you know you could stand to compliment me a few times…" Melissa rolled her eyes and watched her boyfriend enter the hot tub beside her. She grabbed his right hand and placed it on top of her hand as she nudged his body to scoot closer to her.

"Why don't you join us Michael? I mean come on there are two beautiful women in a single hot tub with two eligible bachelors. What a coincidence?" LJ asked looking up and down the two women in the hot tub. Between the innocent white bikini on Sara's body and the devilish red one on Melissa he smiled. "Aren't you coming man?"

"I'm old enough to be your mother young man…" Sara interrupted LJ looking at the young man in mere disgust. She heard an almost silent chuckle from Michael as he pulled off his BP gas station shirt over his head and sat it on top of the gym bag. The sweat coming from his body sent a trickle down Sara's spin as she made a sudden jerk in the hot tub.

"Are you okay Sara? You're twitching…" Melissa whispered nudging her best friend into telling her what was wrong. She pushed LJ's hand away from her body and began to pay closer attention to her friend in need. "Damn, Michael is looking fine Sara…I had no idea that was under all that…"

"Hey, that is my boyfriend Melissa. You can't just say he is hot like that!" The young brunette wrapped Michael's body around her own and winked toward Melissa. She felt Michael's hand rub up and down her leg until he slowly crept up to her stomach and around her side.

"Do you work out?" LJ questioned directing his question toward his uncle who was located on the opposite side of the steamy hot tub. He looked at Michael's muscular structure then back toward his rather skinny body and sighed.

"No, it comes naturally I suppose…" Scofield looked down at his chest and noticed Sara's hand slowly tracing the outside of his boxer's. He gently grabbed her hand and smiled in Sara's general direction.

"You're one lucky man Michael. I work out and all I get is a head ache and forty dollars down the drain…" Melissa commented looking into Michael's eyes until they broke contact. The light from the sun soon covered the hot tub.

"Hey Melissa, we have to go or else we're going to be late and that would be bad…" Sara quickly jerked Michael away from her body and looked deep into the eyes of Melissa as she quickly put on her jeans over her wet bikini.

"Where are you going Sara?" The tattooed man questioned looking at LJ in complete confusion. His eyebrows grew crooked as the look on his face became more sympathetic and worried as time went by.

"I'm really sorry Michael but Melissa and I have a spa treatment on the other side of town that we don't want to be late for." Sara glanced toward Michael and put Michael's gasoline station t-shirt over her head. She smiled once more and blew a kiss to Michael.

"I love you Sara." He blurted out watching her walk toward the gate to open it with Melissa following closely behind. "Happy Anniversary!"

"I love you more Michael…" The young brunette blew another kiss and followed Melissa back to their vehicle.

"Where do you think they're actually going?" LJ turned to his uncle in hopes he would have some sort of answer to this question. "God knows they aren't just going to the spa and even if they do they'll spend countless hours talking about how great and bad we are anyway so what's the point?"

"The point is…well…I don't really know if there is a point LJ but you'll learn one day how important women are to our society. I'd be nothing if it weren't for Sara. God knows I wouldn't be freed from Fox River…" Scofield explained trying to get LJ to understand the role of a woman in his own way.

"I suppose you're right Michael. Now thanks to you Melissa expects me to make her breakfasts in bed on Saturday's and tell her she looks pretty when she doesn't. I blame you for all this shit." LJ said looking at his uncle with mere fire in his eyes.

"I love you too LJ." The tattooed man splashed water toward his nephew and smiled. "That's why we're guys. It doesn't take much to make us happy but when we're happy there is nothing you can do to bring us down…"

--------------------- The Girls (Melissa and Sara) ---------------------- (3:25 p.m.) -------------

"If you could just have a seat Ms. Tancredi the doctors will be with you shortly." A young slender nurse directed Sara to the waiting room of the cancer treatment center where Melissa was waiting patiently for Sara to show up.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked holding Sara's hands on her own lap. She looked up at Sara and wiped the tiny tear coming from Sara's eye. "I know this is hard Sara but you can fight this with everything you have. I believe in you…"

"Thanks Melissa, I really appreciate the effort but I think it has gotten the best of me. I can't even pick up a pen without shaking anymore and when I do I'm too tired to even write with the damn thing." Sara looked down at her shaky hands and sighed. The sight of her body in physical pain hurt more than any adjective could describe.

"Have you told Michael yet?" The young blonde questioned in hopes that Sara would smile at the mentioning of the only man she truly loved. She began to rub Sara's hands gently and watched the tears fall from her eyes like Niagara Falls.

"No, I don't have the heart to tell him that his girlfriend could die any day. I just can't tell him that and I can't face the facts myself. How can I expect him to understand when I can't?" The brunette watched the doctor walk forward and stop in front of her shoes. The young slender doctor handed her a tissue and smiled. "Thanks." She whispered blowing her nose and throwing the tissue into the waste basket beside the waiting chair.

"Hi Ms. Tancredi. Do you want Melissa to come with you this time? I'll warn you in advance that what we talk about is confidential. I just want to make sure that you trust this young woman…" Doctor Rodriguez smiled and helped Sara up from her chair.

"She is fine…" Sara grabbed Melissa's hand as they followed the doctor into the first exam room. She looked around the room at the many photos of cancer survivors. The pictures gave her inspiration or possibly a sense of hope. "Perhaps I do have a chance in this constant battle."

"Of course you have a chance Sara. We all believe in you and I know Michael would too if he knew…" Melissa plopped down in the spare chair beside the patient's seat. She watched the doctor record some information down on Sara's chart and smiled.

"Well Sara the test results have come back positive…I'm sorry but your body is rejecting the treatment…" Dr. Rodriguez took in a large breath and exhaled. He watched the expression on Sara's face quickly transition to a sad and gloomy face.

"Isn't there anything else you can do doc?" The young blonde looked deep into the rich eyes of the doctor and winked. "You can't tell me a pretty boy like yourself can't find something to cure her. My tax dollars didn't go to just your uniforms…"

"I'm sorry but there is nothing else we can do at this point. You're a fighter and I do believe in miracles but other than that…there is nothing more I can do as a doctor but as a friend I can advise you to tell everyone before…" The doctor paused and began writing something down in his usual notebook. "Before things get any worse…"

"Are you saying that it will take a miracle to cure me?" Sara looked down at her cell phone as it began ringing. She looked on the outside screen to find Michael's name flashing back and forth. "I can't…" She yelled handing the phone over to Melissa who was happy to answer it for her.

"Hello?" Melissa answered moving into the hallway of the doctor's office. She held the phone closer to her ear so that she could hear Michael clearer. The constant voices made it rather hard to hear him.

"Sara?" Michael questioned.

"No, it's Melissa. She is in the middle of her manicure so I answered it young man…" She stepped to the side of the waiting room and crouched down into a tiny corner of the room. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you just tell her that I'll pick her up just before eight for our evening?" Scofield watched LJ pour a bowl of cereal and take out the milk from the refrigerator. He noticed the constant spill of milk coming from the young man. "Come on LJ most of the milk from your cereal is now covering the island of my kitchen.

"Is LJ there?" Melissa questioned as she felt her heart grow warm and the expression on her face become happier by the moment.

"No, I'm talking to an alien from Mars who just happens to be named LJ. Of course the little dumb ass is right here…" Michael watched LJ attempt to clean the island but actually spread the milk spill further. "Come on LJ…please just clean it instead of making another mess…"

"Hey, that is my boyfriend you're talking to…you can't just insult him while I'm on the phone with you." She commented watching Sara from the inside of the doorway. The young blonde noticed Sara and the tall handsome doctor communicating intensely.

"Well as soon as you get off the phone…then can I kill him?" The tattooed man held up a single fist toward LJ and cracked a smile. LJ shook his head toward Michael and began eating his cereal.

"Alright whatever…he could use an ass kickin'. Well, I'll forward the message to Sara and she'll be seeing you at eight than. Bye." Melissa flipped Sara's cell phone off and smiled. She lifted her body from the hard ground and headed back towards the doctor's room. "So, what is going on? Oh yeah Sara, Michael wanted me to let you know that he is picking you up at eight tonight.

"Thanks Melissa…you've been wonderful through it all…" Sara moved over to allow Melissa enough room to sit with her on the patient's seat. She watched Melissa make her way over to the bed and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered now paying closer attention to the doctor.

"I'll leave you two girls along to discuss arrangements. You're welcome to leave when you wish. Take your time." Doctor Rodriguez placed Sara's chart into the box outside the patient's room and began walking down the hall to a different room.

"Can you just promise me one thing Melissa? Promise me that you'll tell Michael how much I loved him and cared for him. I also want you to tell him that I was never scared…but honestly…I'm more scared then I've ever been Melissa." The young brunette took a deep breath and smiled as a tear rolled down her slender face. "Just tell him I love him…"

"I will Mom, I promise." Melissa gave her mother a hug and smiled. "I'm sorry about what dad did to you. I know I wished that everything would be the same after you left us but I soon realized that things wouldn't be the same and I'm sorry. If only I'd listened to you in the first place." She curled in her mother's arms and began crying uncontrollably.

"I know you never meant to hurt me Melissa. Your father and I love you very much and the last thing I wanted is to break us up but I had no choice…not a single one…" She kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled. "I love you…"

"I love you too mom…" Melissa squeezed her mother even tighter as she wiped the tears coming down her face with her own sweatshirt. She looked around the plain white room and continued crying. "I always have…"

--------------------- Michael's house ----------------------------------- (7:47 p.m.) ---------------

Michael turned around to look at himself in his mirror behind the door. The site of his well dry cleaned suit put a large smile on his face. He was wearing dark denim colored suit complete with a clean white button up shirt and a red tie. The mirror created a perfect reflection for the complexion of Michael's body. His broad shoulders and sparkling white teeth created a celebrity appearance among the ordinary man.

"You look spiffy Michael. What is the occasion?" Linc questioned straightening Michael's tie for his only younger brother. He smiled in the reflection of the mirror as did Michael.

"Thanks Lincoln but I must admit the grungy look you have going on is very upbeat and optimistic looking." Scofield looked down at his watch then tucked it back inside the suit jacket. He turned around to face his brother and winked. "Tonight is a big night for Sara and me."

"I know Michael. I picked this up at the store like you told me to after work." Lincoln handed Michael and pink corsage and small bouquet of roses. He watched Michael's face light up at the sight of the gifts. "Michael I realized you loved this woman but I didn't know the extent until I saw this…"

"I really do Lincoln. I know you loved Veronica…" Scofield hugged Burrows and patted his back brother like. He watched Lincoln's rather happy expression fade quickly in the mirror in front of him.

"Well, I have to go and check up on the big game…" Burrows quickly released Michael and opened the bedroom door. He turned back toward Michael and smiled. "I cared about her more than myself…" With that he closed the bedroom door and headed downstairs.

Scofield turned back toward the mirror to freshen up once more before he had to pick up Sara. He noticed his pocket vibrating so he answered the call. "Hello?" Michael answered setting the corsage and roses down onto the nightstand.

"Michael, it's LJ, I need you to come to the hospital right now. Something is wrong with Sara…" LJ paced around the hospital lobby looking from the receptionist the long hallway where Sara's room was located. He watched himself walk in circles until he finally settle down and sat in a chair in the waiting room.

"What the hell are you talking about LJ? I'm not coming to save you from some party LJ. I can't do it tonight. I have a big date with Sara LJ. I'm sorry…" Scofield hung up the phone and proceeded down the stairs and into the living room where he found his older brother watching the latest football game.

"Are you leaving Michael?" Linc questioned watching his younger brother open the front door. "Never mind, should have known Michael Scofield would leave ten minutes earlier than he actually needed to. Have a good time and stay safe…" Burrows winked and continued watching T.V.

"Bye…" Michael whispered opening the front door to find his Land Rover missing from the drive way. He walked down the side walk a bit and saw nothing but road. "What the hell?" Scofield said out loud as he continued to search for his vehicle. He pulled out his cell phone and called a taxi.

"Jim's Taxi Service. How may I help you today?" The receptionist answered as she took out a pad and paper to record the new request.

"Yeah, I need a pick up on South Dixie between the grocery store and the local gas station." Michael hung up the phone and walked to the corner of South Dixie and naranja road.

On the way to the corner he noticed a single mother outside with her two younger sons. He smiled and waved toward the young children. They smiled back toward the fancy man and continued playing on the swing set in the front yard. In the distance he noticed a sedan parked on the corner awaiting someone. He began jogging until he reached the cab.

"Where to sir?" A rather grumpy old man questioned looking at Michael for a quick answer.

"The hospital." Scofield tightened his fists and looked out the window. The sound of an ambulance carried off in the distance and at that very moment Michael began to sweat harder.

---------------------------- Waiting room of the local Hospital ------------------ (8:26 p.m.) ---

Michael tipped the old taxi driver and ran into the hospital almost as if he were in a marathon in which no one else was aware of until now. He looked at the hospital directory and followed the arrows to the emergency room on the other side of the hospital. In the distance he saw Lincoln and LJ talking to a nurse in the waiting room. Panting, Scofield finally made it to the correct location of the emergency room and smiled.

"What is going on you guys?" Michael joked as he winked toward LJ. "Is this another prank like when you told me mom had a heart attack and you ended up painting my car with spray paint because if it is…well…it's not funny."

"Michael, Sara is in the hospital. The nurse just informed me of her condition and things are not looking well. You and I both know that she had been going through a rough time with all the treatments. The doctor says she doesn't have much longer…" Linc helped his brother calm down and sit on the couch of the waiting room.

"…what…?" Michael whispered looking from Lincoln to LJ in mere confusion. Scofield lifted up from his seat and looked around for the evening nurse. The nurse was currently in her desk looking over a few charts. "I need to see my girl friend."

"Who?" The nurse smiled and looked deep into his blue eyes. She looked down toward the files in front of her and sighed. "A nurse's work is never done."

"I need to see Sara right now!" Michael yelled looking at the nurse in sheer anger. The look on his face was almost explosive. His ears were red, his face was scarlet and his entire body grew cold and clammy.

"Sir, I can't permit you to see her at this moment. I'm sorry but no one is allowed to see her. Her immune system isn't strong enough sir. We can't risk the chance of her catching a disease." The young nurse smiled and continued to file her paper work.

"I'm sorry but maybe you didn't hear me clearly? I love this woman and I would go to any lengths to see her beautiful face. So you can either show me to her room or I can show myself." Scofield looked back at his family and smiled bright.

"Sir, I'm sorry…but I can't…now if you will please have a seat the doctor will be out shortly to explain the situation more thorough. Please have a seat sir." The nurse closed the glass window and watched Michael move toward the waiting room and sit beside the other two men.

"What the hell did I do wrong Linc? What did I do to deserve this?" Scofield held his elbows up on his knees and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't' know what I did but whatever it was god hated me for it."

"God didn't do this Michael. She isn't dead Michael. There is still time. She is a fighter and if we all pull together and believe…anything can happen…anything…" Melissa said kneeling down in front of Michael to where she was completely eye level with him.

"Are you Michael Scofield?" Dr. Rodriguez smiled reaching out a hand for a normal hand shake. He noticed Michael cringe at his existence. "I've been working with Sara for months now. I know a lot about her situation and I'm afraid time is running short. She talked about you in ways no other boyfriend could ever hope for. You're her inspiration Michael. Since I'm not certain of the time she has remaining I wanted you to see her now…" The young doctor smiled and looked into Michael's eyes.

"What's wrong with mom?" Melissa blurted out as everyone in the room began to stare at her as if she were from Pluto or another foreign country in which no one knew. "Wait…"

"You lied to me…" With one look at Sara LJ walked away from the waiting room and down the long narrow hallway. He looked back to glance one more time at Melissa and left.

"You're her daughter?" Linc questioned stunned by the entire fact. "You're Sara Tancredi's daughter?" The jaws on Burrows dropped in the entire amazement.

"Yes. I can't lie to you guys. She had me when she was fourteen. My father however left my mother at the first mention of my name. They later met up again and got married. So there I was happy that both my parents were together until one day dad began throwing things at my mother. To this day my mother hasn't found love until you Michael…you mean the world to her. So get your ass in that room." Melissa pointed down the hall for Michael to get a hint.

"Okay…" Scofield stood up and followed the doctor into a plain white room with striped white and gray curtains. There was a stool next to Sara in which he immediately sat in. He looked at Sara. By the looks of her she seemed tired and sad.

"I'll leave you two alone." Doctor Rodriguez left the scene with a giant smile upon his face. He placed her chart into the chart holder outside the room and continued on with his other patients.

"Hey Michael." Sara said lazily trying to gain the strength to grab his hand but was unable to. She looked down at her body and sighed.

------------------------------- Outside the Hospital ---------------------- (9:01 p.m.) -------------

"Listen LJ, I'm really sorry for everything. For the lies and everything I may have told you that hurt you in the past. I didn't know what to do. I'm sure if you were in my situation things wouldn't be as easy as you think they would have been." Melissa sat down beside LJ and smiled.

"So you are actually her daughter. Her real daughter. Why didn't you tell me this before? You told me that you were always completely honest with me and to find out you lied to me hurt more than anything…" LJ paused for a moment and took a sip of coffee. "I told you about how my mother was killed by a man I barely even knew and how my father left me for alcohol and you didn't have the courage to tell me that Sara was your mother. That is pathetic."

"I know LJ and I deserve everything. I really want to make it up to you. You have been nothing but a great boyfriend and I lied to you and for that I am sorry. But it wasn't easy so don't you think for one minute I don't feel bad because I do." She lifted her body away from the bench outside the hospital.

"Wait…I didn't mean it like that Melissa…" LJ grabbed her hand and pulled her body down closer to his. He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her. "I'm sorry for going off like that baby and I'll never do it again…as long as I live…but at this moment I need to be with my uncle…" LJ grabbed Melissa's hand and as a couple they entered the hospital.

"Did you guys get everything straightened up?" Lincoln asked from the lobby of the hospital. In his hands he had a bouquet of flowers in which Michael had asked for him to pick up. He looked at the young couple in front of him and smiled. "Looks like everything is back together again."

"For the most part but I do still believe that he could learn a lesson from either you or Michael but he is learning quickly." Melissa kissed LJ right in front of Lincoln and smiled. "Oh Sorry Burrows, I thought…never mind…just sorry…"

"For what?" Linc questioned looking at Melissa with confusion written on his forehead.

"Kissing your son right in front of your eyes. Most parents hate that more than snakes or their worst nightmares." She grabbed LJ's hand and began walking down the hall back toward the emergency waiting room.

"I think you guys are old enough." Lincoln chuckled and followed them back to the waiting room where they found no one there. Nothing but the television reporting the same old news could be found.

"Dude, I hope Michael is okay…" LJ looked down the narrow hall way toward Sara's room and smiled. "I hope everything is good with them…"

"They will be LJ. Remember when I would make us blueberry pancakes on Sunday? One Sunday you told me that we needed chocolate chip pancakes for a change. I told you that I wasn't sure if I could do it but you reassured me that I could. You believe in me and that is what we have to do for Sara." Linc smiled and hugged his son.

"Those were simple. Cancer is not simple." LJ looked around the waiting room and smiled. "Those were just pancakes…"

------------------------ Sara's Hospital Room -------------------------------- (10:11 p.m.) -------

"Why did you lie to me?" Michael asked pacing around the hospital room until he found a ledge to lean against in the room. He glanced back at Sara and awaited an answer from the young brunette.

"Michael I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to lie to you at all. You know I would never do that to you Michael. I care about you more than any words could ever describe and I'm sorry for not telling you right away…" Sara paused as she watched imaginary steam come out of the ears of Michael.

"You didn't even tell me at all so when you say right away you mean 'Michael I'm sorry but I'm conceded and didn't tell you'. That is what you mean Sara so don't sugar coat this…" Scofield began pacing the room yet again until he watched a tear run down Sara's face. "Are you crying?"

"Of course I'm crying Michael. I could be dying and the one I love more than anything in the world is yelling at me. How do you expect me to be happy when you're sitting there yelling at me Michael?" She closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the pillow beneath her head. "This isn't what I need right now…"

"I'm Sorry Sara. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself." He walked toward Sara and scooted her body easily over to the other side of the bed so that he could lay down with her. Michael placed his body firmly against hers as she laid her head gently on top of his chest and closed her eyes.

"Why Michael?" She asked whispering into his ear so that she didn't have to over exert herself yet again. "Why are you upset Michael? There is nothing you can do about this. It isn't your fault."

"I told you that I would take care of you no matter what and lets face it…I'm not a doctor Sara. I promised you that I would help you through everything and cherish you forever Sara." A small tear ran down Michael's face until Sara wiped it away with her blanket.

"Please don't cry Michael. I don't need that either baby. Remember when you told me that your Michael told you that your closet had monsters and you said that you would rather face the monsters instead of being transferred? It's my turn to face the monsters." She shut her eyes again and grabbed Michael's waist and smiled. "Except this time the monsters are real." Sara giggled.

"It's not funny Sara…" Scofield wiped another tear from his face and held Sara closer to his body. The heat from the couple created a thin sheet of sweat on Michael's back. "This is real Sara and I can't imagine me not being with you."

"…I know…but it is time Michael. I can't keep battling the monsters when I have no weapon and no armor…" The young brunette looked up at Michael one more time and began curling her head underneath his.

"What about Baja Sara? You have to come to Baja with me…like I promised that day at Fox River. Who is going to drink twenty five cent beers with me and sleep in hammocks on the beach?" Scofield chuckled and kissed the top of Sara's head.

"Lincoln will have to take my place Michael…I can't take this anymore. I can't take the pain. The monsters have won and now god has a better plan for me Michael. I love you…I love you Michael…" Sara began to shut her eyes heavily as a feint smile appeared on her pale face.

"I love you more Sara. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you that day in the infirmary…" Michael reached toward her lips and kissed her passionately and she smiled. "I love you."

"I know…" She whispered falling to sleep on top of his chest. She turned her body slightly to where she was now spooning with Michael.

"Sara! Sara! Sara!" Michael yelled trying to wake her up. He shook the side of her body and heard nothing. She was completely still. "Sara, don't leave me now…you can't Sara. I don't' know what I'm going to do without you Sara. Sara, come on Sara don't do this to me. I promised you the world…" Scofield looked up at the heart rate monitor and watched the mountains turn into hills and the hills turn into desert. The flat line covered the monitor as the tears from Michaels eyes came down hard. "Sara!" He yelled.

Michael looked down at Sara's innocent face and smiled with tears filling his eyes rapidly. He lifted her head way from his body and placed it gently on her pillow. The tattooed man folded her hands on top of her stomach and smiled. Sitting down in the stool beside her bed he began to smile. He began to reach into his pocket where he pulled out a small box. In the box was a pear shaped diamond engagement ring.

"I'm sorry I never got to ask you…I love you…" Michael whispered placing the engagement ring onto her finger and smiling. "I love you."

-------------------------- End of Chapter --------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that was the ending. I would really appreciate reviews on the ending and the entire book as a whole. This is my first Fan Fiction therefore I was a bit nervous but over all I think everything turned out okay but I do have some things I need to improve on. Also as a reminder make sure you read chapter 32 which isn't really a chapter but gives this book a nice closure.

Thank you for reading,

Spacecoastbabe15


	32. Chapter 32

**BEFORE READING ANY FURTHER MAKE SURE THAT YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 31. I REALIZE I HAVE POSTED THEM AT THE SAME TIME SO MAKE SURE YOU GO BACK AND READ IT OR YOU WILL BE KIND OF LOST!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break!

A/N: Okay since I have decided to not write a sequel to this book I thought it would be a good idea to have a chapter that tells what all the characters have done since the last chapter. You know like in the movies towards the credits they will write what happened so I figured I would do the same. Well, I hope you enjoy it. I think this will really give a good closure to 'Breaking Point'.

Lincoln: I'm happy to report that after the death of Sara, Lincoln sobered up and now attends two weekly meetings for the fight against alcohol. To this day he has been sober and now enjoys family time and other activities he never thought was possible. The memory of Kit remained in his mind but the heart of Veronica never escaped him. He continues to live in Michael's beach side house where he now works in an office selling computers.

LJ: He remains a trouble maker but is thankful to have his father back in his life. LJ continued to go to school and eventually graduated from Texas State University with a master degree in politics.

Melissa: After the death of her mother she took many weeks away from school and her part time job. She continues to live on her own a small apartment along the beach. As for LJ, they broke up no more than a month after Sara's death but still remain friends and send Christmas cards. Melissa is now expecting a baby with her fiancé Glen whom which she met at LJ's past birthday.

Mahone: The search for the convicts soon ended for Alex and he returned home to patch things up with his wife and son. Although he never caught the suspects he received an award from the department for his heroism.

Sucre and Maricruz: The wedding was to be followed shortly after Sara's death. Michael attended to be no less than the best man. Shortly after the ceremony Maricruz was rushed to the hospital only to deliver their baby boy, rightfully named Fernando Miguel Sucre.

Tweener: He was soon found dead in what looked like a gang fight outside of Chicago according to police. Lincoln and Michael rightfully attended the funeral where Michael left his gold watch in the casket.

T-Bag: He was last seen at a bar in a remote location just outside of Iowa where he escaped the FBI yet again. Michel never saw him again since their escape.

C-note: C-note found his family and moved to the Bahamas where he now works as a P.E. teacher that way he could spend the entire summer with his wife and daughter. He never met Michael again but they would exchange Christmas cards during the holidays.

Kellerman: A few years after Sara's death he was busted for possession of illegal drugs from Cuba. Ironically enough, he sits in Fox River State Penitentiary where he washes dishes for the in mates.

Governor Tancredi: He ended up winning the election the following year. The death of his daughter is said to have impacted the election but there was never enough evidence for a conviction. He keeps in touch with Michael but never accepted the fact Sara would have married a convict.

Pope: After the disappearance of the Fox River 8 he lost his head position at the penitentiary. His days are now spent as a janitor at the local high school in Illinois.

Haywire: He spends most of his time locked away back at Fox River for domestic disturbance. It just so happens his cell mate is no other than Kellerman.

As for Michael you may ask he lives life day by day with constant visions of Sara walking beside him, smiling with that bright smile she always had. Things have been rough since he lost the love of his life. He lives day by day not knowing what adventure lies ahead. He still rents out her apartment and insists from time to time to stay the night with memories of her. As for the ring he gave her that night…it was buried with her. Michael is now living in Austin, Texas where he writes articles in a local magazine. Most of his articles are based on personal experience. His latest article gratefully titled "Breaking Point" deserves to be shared:

"…Life is full of ups and downs and obstacles that are difficult to overcome but you can do it with perseverance. When I was a young boy my father left the family leaving only my mother and older brother. Shortly after my mother died and all that was left was my older brother. My older brother however was involved in gangs, dealt drugs and drank like a fish. That never stopped me from loving my family though. Now that I am older I'm able to make my own decisions and help others along the way. About a year ago I fell for a beautiful brunette whom which I loved with all my heart. I never knew what love was until someone explained it to me. This someone once told me that when you love somebody you can't get them out of your mind. It is when you think about that person more than you think about yourself. But this person also told me not to say that word loosely and I promised with all my heart. I wasn't sure how to take that advice until I fell completely in love with this woman. She taught me that the meaning of love was deeper than just words; it was a deep feeling in which no one could fill. That woman soon left to go to another place much better than any one of us can imagine here on Earth. At that very moment I knew I had finally reached my breaking point…"

Sara may have left Michael but her spirit remained with him for the rest of his life. Not a day went by that he didn't hear her voice or feel her presence. I guess it is safe to say that she saved him from what he feared the most: love

A/N: Well that is it for this! I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone for supporting me and this book. I want to thank Caylen and Emma the most for giving me guidance along the way. I LOVE YOU GUYS!! I would also like to thank my sister for all the crap she put up with while I wrote this. I LOVE YOU! I want to thank people for all the hits and reviews I've received. It means the world to me. After all this was my first fanfiction but next book I won't have the excuse. My upcoming book won't be posted for a little bit. There are still a few kinks I need to take care of but I'll do my best. In case you were wondering, this next book will be based on Prison Break. Well, thank you for everything and please send me a last review for this book. I really would appreciate it.

Love,

Spacecoastbabe15


End file.
